Una Dama no tan Dama
by Cari Andrey
Summary: Candy es una joven que ha pasado la mitad de sus doce años de edad como chico, pero su plan se complica cuando es ingresada a un internado y se enamora del chico de la habitación de al lado. Terryfic.
1. La Introducción

Una Dama no tan dama

Capítulo 1: La Introducción

Este año, al Real Colegio San Pablo regresaron dos alumnos; Archibald y Alistear Cornwell, y llegó uno nuevo: Albert Brown. En su día de llegada, al ir a presentarse en la oficina de la rectora se encontraron con otro alumno que fue retado por alguna travesura, o al menos esto suponían ellos. Este era Terruce Grandchester, que al salir vio a un rubio con cabello a la altura de sus hombros con los ojos esmeraldas más profundos que había visto en su vida. El joven pensó que estaba alucinando, pero aun así sonrió, y grande fue su sorpresa al poder ver la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en su vida siendo dedicada sólo para él, casi podía jurar que se llevarían bien. Hasta que la hermana Grey lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones:

\- ¡Joven Grandchester! – lo llamaba la hermana, este sólo pensó – "Para qué me estará molestando la vieja cabeza dura si estaba en medio de lo que llamaría la contemplación del ser más bello que haya visto jamás".

\- ¿Sí hermana? – respondió este ocultando su fastidio con una voz de total calma.

\- Necesito un favor de usted – dijo, para luego continuar – necesito que le dé al joven Brown un recorrido por el colegio y lo ponga al tanto de las clases que estará llevando a cabo.

\- Con mucho gusto hermana Grey – respondió con una sonrisa, algo que sorprendió a la hermana, pero esta sólo atinó a quedarse callada.

\- Si todo está aclarado, jóvenes Cornwell, favor de instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, y hermana Margaret – informó a la monja que justo hacía su llegada a la habitación – la habitación del joven Brown, por favor que esté justo al lado de la del joven Grandchester, creo que este necesita algo de compañía y ambos parecen llevarse bien.

Todos salieron de la oficina al mandado de la directora. Para que después se llevara a cabo el recorrido. Y al estar en el pasillo:

\- Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntaba el rubio al que ya veía como un nuevo amigo.

\- Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, pero puedes decirme Terry – respondió el castaño con una amabilidad de la que incluso él se sorprendió - ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

\- Mi nombre es Albert Brown, pero puedes decirme Al – dijo mientras le daba la mano, y al ser recibida, - presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien Terry – para luego, volver a mostrar su inigualable sonrisa.

\- Yo también pienso eso.

Y ese fue el inicio de su amistad. El resto de la tarde, el joven Grandchester debía hacer sus tareas, por lo que no pudo seguir acompañando a su nuevo, y le costaba decir, único amigo.

Mientras tanto el joven rubio se decidió a dar un paseo por la extensa área disponible para los recreos. Y se detuvo al divisar un árbol de roble alto y muy parecido a su lugar preferido: La colina de Pony.

Al ver el árbol este se detuvo y exclamó:

\- Tal parece que he encontrado mi lugar favorito aquí en Londres, creo que le llamaré… - se quedó pensando un momento – La segunda colina de Pony.

Subió las resistentes ramas del árbol y se quedó allí hasta poder ver el atardecer.

\- Mejor me regreso a mi habitación, no quiero problemas en mi primer día – dijo bajando del árbol de un salto.

Estaba de camino a su habitación y pudo distinguir voces, al parecer, estas provenían de dos personas que estaban peleando. Por curiosidad se acercó y casi no creía lo que sus ojos veían:

\- Esto es por pegarme – decía un pelirrojo mientras le propinaba un derechazo al otro chico.

\- Nadie te dijo que tenías permiso de entrar a mi habitación – dijo un castaño mientras se defendía pegándole al pelirrojo en el abdomen.

Así siguieron, mientras iban ganando más audiencia. Los chicos que se encontraban en los dormitorios más cercanos habían ido a ver qué ocurría, hasta que…

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! – se interponía el rubio sin preocuparle poder ser lastimado – cálmense – dijo logrando que la pelea culminara – ¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó en forma de regaño – ¿o tal vez quieren que los castigue la hermana Grey? – ambos negaron con la cabeza – entonces dejen el espectáculo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien se dignó a interponerse entre los más grandes rivales y que, para el colmo, lograra apaciguarlos.

\- Es que él… - dijeron ambos al unísono

\- No quiero oír excusas, mejor compórtense – volvió a regañarlos - y todos ustedes – se refirió a la multitud de gente que estaba presenciando el evento - ¿qué miran? – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan, causando que cada quien regresara a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al estar sólo Stear, Archie, Terry y Albert, el último se regresó a su habitación haciendo un gesto a los demás de que hicieran lo mismo.

Al estar en su habitación, el castaño pensaba:

\- "Sí que tiene carácter" – justo después, se dio cuenta d que alguien entró a su habitación por la ventana.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaba la voz del que reconocía como Albert.

\- Al, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo confundido.

\- Si esto es lo que me gano por preocuparme por ti, mejor me voy ahora mismo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

A Terry esto le sorprendió mucho, pues nada se preocupaba por él, luego comenzó a comprender cómo se sentía tener un amigo.

\- No te vayas – habló casi susurrando para no ser escuchado por Archie, que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado – estoy bien, pero un poco… - dijo mientras encendía la luz.

\- Quédate quieto, ahora regreso – salió por la ventana, para en menos de un minuto, regresar con un paño y hielo – ahora sí, recuéstate.

Sin él mismo saber la razón, el rubio lo hacía sentir nervioso, pero acató su orden. El rubio le limpió las heridas con agua y luego envolvió un poco de hielo el pañuelo y dijo:

\- Sostén esto aquí, hasta que la hinchazón baje, no quieres llegar a clases mañana con un moretón en la cara – dijo Al.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo… - dijo, y no volvió a hablar hasta que un "adelante" le fue respondido - ¿por qué no fuiste a cuidar a Archie?

\- Porque Stear tiene que estar haciéndose cargo de él, y si ese no es el caso – hizo una pausa – va a ser divertido ver a Archie quejarse de que varios moretones adornan su "bello rostro" – esto último lo dijo entre comillas para después hacer su guiño característico.

\- Jajajajaja – se escucharon ambos riendo por lo bajo para no hacer mucho ruido, luego pararon abruptamente para pensar – "tiene la risa más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida" – mientras se sonrojaban. Daban gracias al cielo de que ya habían apagado la luz, porque si no, sus sonrojos fueran notorios.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir – dijo el rubio - ¡Adiós! – rápidamente se fue, dejando a un confundido castaño.

Ya en su habitación, se quitó la camisa y las vendas que le apretaban el pecho.

\- Candice White, para qué entraste al colegio como hombre si ahora no te puedes fijar en el chico de la habitación de al lado. – decía decepcionada de sí misma.

[i]

* * *

Hola chicas!

Después de tener dos años con mi cuenta, he decidido compartir mis ideas con ustedes. Díganme en los reviews si les gusta.

Adiós!


	2. Conociendo más de ti

Una Dama no tan dama

Capítulo 2: Conociendo más de ti

Ya era otro día en el real colegio San Pablo, Candy, como ya puede ser nombrada, se había acoplado bien a las clases de la mañana, en el rato de recreo, no pudo ir a su lugar favorito, ya que había sido llamada por Neil (recordemos que para todos ella era un chico), y al llegar:

\- Iré directo al grano, no me agradas – decía Neil ya que para la mayoría de los chicos, menos Stear, Archie y Terry, ser de su agrado era una prioridad.

\- Pregúntame si me afecta – respondió como si le importara un mismísimo comino lo que él pensara

\- Vamos, como que no me estás comprendiendo – dijo ya enojado – no te quiero ver, si por mí fuera siquiera estuvieras en este colegio, ¡lárgate!

\- Bueno, no te hago perder tu tiempo entonces, adiós – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- ¡Chicos, ya pueden salir! – al dar esa orden, dos chicos más salieron y la rubia se dio cuenta de que iban directo a golpearla. Rápidamente, esta le propinó a uno un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, y al otro, le dio un derechazo en la quijada que lo dejó inconsciente. Neil, como buen cobarde que era, estaba dispuesto a mandarse a correr, pero Candy lo tiró al suelo y le dijo:

\- Rata de alcantarilla, como deberías ser llamado, - dijo con ironía – para la próxima te dejo en la enfermería y te doy una paliza tan fuerte que no te vas a acordar del día en que naciste.

\- Mira cómo te comportas – dijo Neil intentando razonar – eso es a causa de juntarte con Grandchester, ese sí es un desperdicio de persona.

\- Escúchame bien, rata – dijo poniendo su pie en el cuello de él – a mi amigo no lo insultas, creo que eso de dejarte en la enfermería no estaría nada mal tomando en cuenta lo desafiante que eres.

\- Así las chicas nunca se fijarán en ti, - volvió a intentar razonar - ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta de que soy más apuesto que él? No he visto ni he escuchado de ninguna chica que suspire por él – siguió esperando ser tomado en cuenta.

\- No me interesa, además, las chicas de este colegio están ciegas – este comentario hizo que Neil pusiera cara de confundido – si yo fuera una chica ya estaría tras él, está buenísimo – dijo para retirar su pie y largarse de allí. Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabía era que un sonrojado castaño miraba todo desde la rama de un árbol confundido y pensando:

\- "Terry, te estás volviendo loco. De todas las personas en las que te podías fijar te fijaste en un chico."

La rubia iba de camino a su habitación, pero se chocó con una chica pelinegra. No cruzaron más palabras que un lo siento, no me fijaba por dónde iba, hasta que:

\- ¿Candy? – decía la chica por impulso volviendo su mirada hacia atrás

\- ¿Annie? – a ambas se les aguaron los ojos, tenían exactamente seis años sin verse. Por lo que se dieron un abrazo inmediatamente – ¡amiga cuánto te extrañé!

\- Yo también, - dijo rompiendo el abrazo porque sabía que si alguien veía a un chico abrazándose con una chica, estarían en boca de todo el mundo – pero ahora me tienes que explicar qué rayos haces vestido de chico y de qué aspectos de tu vida me perdí. Así te cuento de mí también.

La rubia le contó qué pasó desde que ella se fue del orfanato cuando tenía seis años, de las familias que la adoptaron y también le contó que se vestía como chico para que la sociedad no marcara su comportamiento, así hacía lo que le diera la gana. Su amiga le contó de cómo fue adoptada por los Britter y de cómo adoptaron a Tom. Pero, de nueva cuenta, el mismo castaño miraba la escena con la sangre hirviéndole de celos.

Todos los alumnos debían asistir a las clases de la tarde, y allí se encontraban nuestros personajes principales. Como era semana de exámenes y ese era un martes, no se hablaron hasta el sábado. El día en el que por fin tenían un poco de libertad.

Candy, como de costumbre iba a la segunda colina de Pony, pero al llegar sólo se encontró con un horrible humo que la hizo toser. Al fijarse mejor escuchó a alguien quejarse desde una rama:

\- Ese estúpido, vuelve a intentar ponerle una mano encima y juro que… - dijo refiriéndose a Neil, estaba tan enojado que se había decidido por fumar para calmarse.

\- Cálmate, no veo razón para que estés tan estresado – decía ella mientras se recostaba del árbol, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, y este, por su parte se sobresalta y responde:

\- Ah, ¡hola!, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo este como si nada.

\- Y entonces, aparte de buscapleitos eres bipolar – decía en broma

\- Oye, ¿cuánto llevas ahí? – dijo nervioso, pues había estado hablando sólo de sus sentimientos por su amigo.

\- Acabo de llegar – dijo con sinceridad. El castaño se veía confundido.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasa? – preguntó

\- No es necesario…

\- Realmente, pregunté por cortesía – cuando dijo esto vio al castaño que iba a bajarse del árbol – no bajes, yo subo – en menos de un segundo, ya estaba sentada en una rama cercana – soy todo oídos.

\- Bueno, - comenzó – lo que pasa es que me gusta una chica – esto entristeció un poco a Candy, pero qué iba a esperar, para todos era un chico, tampoco era que sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos y que podía decir abiertamente que se estaba miruendo de celos por ser aquella chica – y ella ni siquiera sabe que me gusta, sólo me ve como un conocido. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo, porque creo que ya le gusta otra persona.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Que esta mañana la vi hablando con un chico y tenían muchos detalles el uno con el otro.

\- Tú sólo hazle notar que estás interesado en ella, pero no se lo digas súper claro, a las chicas les gustan las señales. Son profesionales en interpretarlas y si se lo dices en la cara se va a asustar y no te va a hacer caso, por el contrario, te va a comenzar a evitar. – reflexionó por si se le estaba olvidando algo – ah, y si se hace la difícil de conseguir, tú sólo hazla sentir celos, le va a hervir la sangre y se dará cuenta de que no puede estar sin ti. Además, debes tener detalles con ella… - siguió por un buen rato, y Terry, sólo estaba escuchando porque no podía desviar su atención de la persona que le hablaba, pero al mismo tiempo él estaba celoso. Su amigo sabía demasiado de mujeres como para no haber tenido novias antes.

\- Tomaré eso en cuenta "si pudiera te lo dijera"

\- Ya me voy.

Terry estaba meditando, sobre cómo se supone que Al, su amigo supiera tanto de chicas. No es que Al no fuera atractivo, pero se preguntaba eso, se veía tan inocente… Pero después pensó "Y si al realmente es una mujer, porque al hablar con aquella chica parecían viejas amigas, además, sabe justo lo que le gusta al género femenino" esto lo quería creer, pero un segundo después, desechó el pensamiento:

\- No conozco a ninguna chica que sepa dar palizas, es imposible.

O al menos eso pensaba.

 **Hola!**

Desde que vi sus reviews, tuve que ponerme a escribir otro capítulo. No esperé que mi historia fuera tan bien recibida. Ahora, respondiendo:

Guest: Me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia!

Ely Andley: Como ya puedes ver, Terry tuvo la idea de que podría ser una chica, pero mucho caso.

Alicia: No voy a dejar que pase mucho tiempo para que Terry se entere de la realidad. Tu pregunta de el por qué Candy entró como chico ya la respondí en este capítulo.

Wendy Alfaro: Stear y Archie no tienen ni idea de que Al es Candy, así no tenemos a un Archie en el medio.

Elvira H.C: No voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, yo misma odio cuando pasa eso, así que, no te preocupes.

Nally Graham: A Terry le gusta Candy, pero no es hasta cierta situación que se entera por accidente.

skarllet northman: Qué bien que te guste la historia.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Lo que pasa con lo del idioma es que creo que porque mi computadora está es inglés, no encontré forma de poner que la historia es en español.

Mercedes: A mí también me gustan los fics de Albert, pero normalmente leo los de Terry.

Eli: Tu pregunta ya la respondí en este capítulo.

Mary Andrew: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y claro que voy a seguir escribiendo.

Guest: Pobre Terry, dudando de sus preferencias.

Guest: Me gusta tu sarcasmo.

Magda Vidal: Gracias!

Triny: El colegio no es sólo de hombres, y hasta ahora la única chica a la que le ha hablado es Annie.


	3. Conociendo más a Candy

Una Dama no tan Dama

Capítulo 3: Conociendo más a Candy

Luego de unos días, de total normalidad, Candy decide hablar con Annie, para explicarle más detalladamente la razón de su cambio de apariencia.

\- Comenzaré desde el principio:

 **Flashback**

Candy se encontraba en el hogar de Pony trepando las ramas del padre árbol, cuando vio que un lujoso auto se aparcaba enfrente, de él salió un hombre muy elegante. Este, al pasarle por el lado a Candy, la saludó, para luego adentrarse en el hogar. Después de saludos y cordialidades, el hombre comenzó a hablar:

\- Bueno, como les decía, vengo de parte de la familia Andrew. – decía educadamente – para adoptar a Candy White.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – dijeron ambas mujeres atónitas, en lo profundo, no querían que su pequeña se fuera.

\- Que vengo a adoptar a Candy White – dijo claramente – el patriarca se ha interesado en adoptar a la susodicha y ha investigado sobre ella, es decir, sabe cómo encontrar a sus padres.

Al ponerse de acuerdo, el señor pidió ser presentado ante Candy, y cuando esta entró:

\- Buenas tardes señorita – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

\- Yo soy George, y vine a adoptarla en nombre de los Andrew.

\- Pero yo no puedo ir con usted, aquí todavía sigue mi amiga Annie.

\- Señorita, tenemos información sobre sus padres.

\- ¡En verdad! – dijo alegre – me voy con usted ahora mismo.

\- Hay un detalle,

\- Continúe.

\- Debe venir como chico.

\- Y la causa es…

-Esto es parte del plan de encontrar a sus padres.

\- ¿Y qué plan es ese? – estaba súper curiosa de saber quiénes eran sus padres.

\- Se lo diremos cuando llegue.

Dicho y hecho, Candy recogió sus cosas con un poco de melancolía, pues Annie, con otro chico del hogar de unos 15 años fue al pueblo, por lo que la rubia no se pudo despedir de su amiga del alma.

Al llegar, pudo observar que la estaban llevando a una cabaña.

\- ¿Es aquí? – dijo mirando por la ventana.

\- No, pero aquí se llevará a cabo su "transformación".

\- No quiero que me corten el cabello…

\- No se preocupe, aún a la altura de sus hombros estaría en la medida de lo correcto para un chico.

 **Fin Flashback**

\- ¿Todo esto para conocer a tus padres? – la pelinegra estaba atónita, no creía lo que escuchaba - ¿Y cómo se supone que ese cambio te llevaría a tus padres?

\- Espera, que falta otra parte:

 **Flashback**

Candy había sido presentada con el patriarca de la familia, cuya identidad debía permanecer secreta, tuvo que prometer no andarla divulgando y diciendo a los cuatro vientos. (Claro está que tampoco se la dijo a su amiga.)

\- Hola, Candy – decía el rubio.

\- Hola, usted es el patriarca, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, y mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, pero tú puedes llamarme Albert o Al.

-Entonces… Al – decía con toda la familiaridad del mundo - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conocer a mis padres?

\- Bueno, espera que te lo explico… - comenzó – si en la sociedad eres reconocida como chico, te educarán y formarán como tal, por eso, cuando tengas edad suficiente, tienes más medios para buscarlos. Además, como chico no necesitas supervisión de nadie para tu misión, así que sólo nosotros nos enteraremos, y no tendrás que rendir cuentas a nadie.

\- ¿Y cómo sé dónde buscar?

\- Por lo que investigué, sé que son de una familia prestigiosa, que está aliada a otra para mantener su poder, y como son tan estrictos en cuanto a seguridad, si te presentas como hombre de negocios, seguramente puedes interactuar con ellos.

\- Pero…

\- Si ibas a preguntar por qué no voy yo o mando a alguien a buscarlos es que, en mi caso, se supone que yo no te conozco, y si mando a otra persona, seguramente, aunque llevemos pruebas no se fiarán y jamás sabremos si esa es tu familia realmente.

\- Bueno, ¡Misión buscar a mis padres! – dijo alegre y energética.

\- Jajajajaja, esa es la actitud, pequeña.

(Toda la historia ya nos la sabemos, la única diferencia es que ella era sólo mejor amiga de Anthony, nada más.)

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Todo esto para buscar a tus padres… - dijo meditando la situación – completamente perdono tu abandono.

\- Gracias – dijo aliviada.

\- Pero, volviendo a la realidad, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Grandchester? – dijo pícaramente.

\- N…Nada…

\- No te creo

\- Aunque mucho desee que algo pase no va a suceder, a él ya le gusta otra chica y hasta me pidió consejos de cómo conquistarla – dijo, para luego romper en llanto.

\- Oye, tienes suerte de que por aquí no viene nadie – dijo mirando a su alrededor – sé fuerte, tal vez un día te dignes a contarle todo este lío en el que te has metido.

\- No sería capaz.

\- Anímate, si el destino no se encarga de juntarlos, definitivamente él no es para ti.

Cuando la rubia recuperó la compostura, regresaron al colegio (porque y dicho sea de paso se habían escapado en el recreo para poder conversar en paz.), cada una fue directo a su habitación a prepararse para las clases de la tarde.

Terry, que había visto cómo las dos amigas se despedían desde la ventana, y que nuevamente, parecían dos viejas amigas, pensó en voz alta:

\- Definitivamente algo está fuera de lugar con Al, pero juro que voy a llegar al fondo de esto.

 **Hola!**

Bueno, en este capítulo expliqué las razones de Candy, y Terry por fin dejó de estar en las nubes y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Y quiero aclarar que tal vez vean que el orden en algunos sucesos está mal, pero mi fin no es seguir la trama al pie de la letra, sino, tomar momentos que todos recordamos e integrarlos a la historia.

 ** _Aviso importante:_** ** _Ustedes deciden si la identidad de Al es revelada en el próximo capítulo, o más adelante. Son libres de expresarse en los reviews._**

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

dianley: Realmente si no reaccionan, se van a volver locos cada uno por su lado.

Feliz64: Está buena la idea, además, me alegro de yo y mi mejor amiga no seamos las únicas en pensar que Candy, en vez de salvar a Susana de suicidarse, debió haberla empujado, como bien dijiste, por manipuladora.

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario!

Kira anima: A mí también me pareció irónico ver a Terry celoso de Annie.

Eli: Como ves, tu bello rebelde inglés ya se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, y para ser sincera, no sé si se va a enterar en el próximo capítulo, o en el que va después, ustedes deciden. Y ya se explicaron las razones de Candy.

Nally Graham: Como ves, Terry dejó de pensar en sus sentimientos y ahora se propuso llegar al fondo de la situación. Me pareció bueno poner a Candy como un personaje aún más independiente de lo que es en la serie. Y aunque tardé un poco en asimilarlo, (y parece que la señorita rubia también) Terry es el ser más bello del planeta, pero como él no va a llegar de forma humana al planeta, sólo nos queda soñar.

Dajimar: Hola!

skarllet northman, Wendy Alfaro y Mercedes: Como ya incluí, si no quieren seguir sufriendo al ver a Terry dándole mil y una vueltas a la situación, lo pueden poner en los reviews, en fin, la mayoría gana.


	4. Un secreto ya no tan secreto

Una Dama no tan Dama 

Capítulo 4: Un secreto ya no tan secreto

Hola!, antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero que sepan que los votos que han ganado fueron los que estaban a favor de que Terry descubriera a Candy, ganaron sólo por un voto. Para las que votaron por lo contrario, no se desanimen, no es que se vaya a dar cuenta al inicio del capítulo.

oooOOOooo

Terry estaba demasiado confundido, tampoco era que se iba a poner a enamorar a su amigo, eso sería muy raro, además, tenía que ir a consultar lo que sentía con su otro amigo llamado Albert, que trabajaba en un zoológico, al llegar:

\- Hola Albert – dijo, sintiéndose de lo más raro, pues tenía a otro Albert en la cabeza, de paso, muy pecoso y de ojos verdes.

\- Hola Terry, estás… extraño, déjame ver… - pensó por unos segundos – la que te gusta te dijo que no.

\- El que me gusta querrás decir – Albert estaba boquiabierto – y siquiera se lo puedo decir, seguro se reiría de mí.

\- Espera un momento, ¿te gusta un chico?

\- Digamos que ingresó al colegio el fin de semana, es pecoso, tiene los ojos verdes, es extremadamente alegre y positivo… - a Albert esto le sonaba a Candy por todos lados, pero sólo calló.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿y dices que te gusta? – estaba casi muriéndose de la risa, y no se pudo aguantar – Jajaja, si tú supieras…

\- ¿Si supiera qué? – dijo ya enojado – veo que aquí no me necesitan – dijo dispuesto a irse, y se fue.

\- Jajajajajajja – "me pregunto cuándo vendrá Candy por aquí."

En eso, Terry estaba caminando por las calles, y vio un bar. Como todos sabemos, Terry y un bar no implican nada bueno, acercándose a la barra, le dijo al bartender:

\- Deme una botella de whisky, por favor.

\- Dar alcohol a menores es ilegal – dijo el señor.

\- Pagaré el doble – al decir esto se ganó una mirada de "Cómo se supone que un adolescente como tú vaya a pagar eso", a lo que Terry respondió poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.

\- Está bien niño, pero que la policía no te vea.

Como todos sabemos, una hora después, nuestro adolescente estaba ebrio como nunca en su vida.

oooOOOooo

Por otro lado teníamos a Candy, que se sentía un poco sola porque su amigo había escapado y no le había avisado. Por lo tanto, esta se encontraba con sus primos, hablando con Annie, que se notaba a leguas que gustaba de Archie, y con una chica que se le había sido presentada ese mismo día, Patricia O'brien.

\- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?, por fin tenemos un día libre de Terry. – dijo Archie feliz.

\- No lo odiaran tanto si se dedicaran a conocerlo – dijo Candy.

\- Admiro tu paciencia, yo no lo soporto desde que lo conocí. – responde Archie.

\- Ustedes no saben nada – dice Annie como indirecta para Candy.

\- Oigan, no hablemos de él, tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que se nos dé la gana. – comentó Stear.

\- Podemos jugar algo divertido, que nos guste a todos. – dijo Patty, ganando la aprobación de los presentes.

Y así lo hicieron. Estaban jugando verdad o reto, y todo iba bien, todos estaban respondiendo a las preguntas, a pesar de que habían algunas muy personales y que hicieron sonrojar a algunos, todo iba bien. Al final del día todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por lo tanto, Candy estaba un tanto preocupada.

\- "¿Qué rayos estará haciendo Terry?" – era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero luego pensó que seguramente no quería que lo molestaran, así que se dijo que lo vería mañana.

Tomó un largo baño y luego se puso sus piyamas, todo esto asegurándose de que la puerta de su habitación estuviera con llave, no quería a nadie descubriendo su secreto, al menos no todavía.

Esta no pudo mantenerse despierta y se durmió, mientras estaba soñando con el día que según ella sería el más feliz de su vida:

Se encontraba ella con más o menos 18 años, vestida de blanco, con todos sus seres queridos presentes. Justo a su lado el "Amor de su vida" (el cual no es necesario nombrar) mirándola como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo. En eso un cura dice:  
\- ¿Acepta usted desposar a Candice White Andrew?

\- Acepto

\- ¿Acepta usted desposar a Terruce Graham Grandchester?

\- Acepto

\- Puede besar a la nov…

Justo en ese momento, un ruido de algo que parecía haber entrado por la ventana la despertó.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos? – dijo restregándose los ojos - ¿Terry? – exclama viendo una herida en la pierna de su amigo, sin recordar de que no tenía su pecho vendado, y que con la trenza que traía, parecía todo menos un chico.

\- ¿Albert?, qué rayos…

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Si no pude subir ni escribir nada fue porque este fin de semana no me encontraba en mi casa.**

 **La revedere!**


	5. ¿Chico o chica?

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Chico o chica?**

Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tenía varias cosas en mente: Albert realmente era mujer, él tenía una hermana gemela, su amigo tenía una chica en su habitación o su borrachera lo hacía ver cosas raras.

\- ¿Albert?

\- Hola Terry...- dijo pensando que de esta situación no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? - dijo confundido.

\- Terry, a ti no te puedo mentir, soy Albert.

\- Jajajajaja, Albert, cual sea la broma, ya puedes salir - dijo suficientemente fuerte como para que Archie haya escuchado.

\- ¡Shhhhhh! - dijo tapándole la boca para escuchar si alguien iba a ver qué pasaba, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie se había dado cuenta, quitó su mano.

\- O sea que realmente eres Al - dijo - no sabía que estuvieras en eso de vestirte como mujer.

\- Terry, ¿eres estúpido o te haces? - dijo un poco harta.

\- No tienes que ser tan "ofensiva" - respondió casi al punto de volverse a reír.

\- Contigo no se puede - dijo revisándolo con la mirada, nunca se sabe que podría hacer Terry borracho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él tenía una herida profunda y sangrante en su pierna.

\- ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? - casi en forma de regaño.

\- Tal vez estoy un poco ebrio y gracias a eso me involucré en una pelea - dijo como si eso fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

\- Ven aquí - dijo mientras lo subía en su cama - vamos a ver qué diablos te hiciste - no estaba equivocada, la herida era profunda. Por otro lado, ella estaba muy cerca de él, por li que él pensó en voz alta:

\- Eso que tienes en el pecho se ve muy real, me pregunto cómo se sentirá - ella estaba tan distraída quitando las sábanas para no ensuciarlas que no se dio cuenta de dónde estaba la mano de él, la cual un segundo más tarde, estaba "examinando el área", por lo que ella reaccionó debido al dolor.

\- Hijo del mismísimo... - al decir esto le dio una cachetada, que bien no fue muy sonora pero aún con la tenue luz de la lámpara se podían ver sus dedos marcados.

\- ¡Auch!, cálmate, ni que fueran reales - dijo tocándose la mejilla izquierda, la cual por el momento no sentía - aun así, se sentía como si fueran reales. - Ella sólo lo miró queriéndole decir que si no se callaba en el próximo instante no iba a sentir el otro lado de la cara, así que dejó el tema.

\- Vamos a ver qué encuentro aquí. - dijo buscando pañuelos con los cuales limpiar la herida y un kit de primeros auxilios - ya tengo todo, ahora sólo quédate quieto - al ella poner alcohol sobre la cortada Terry hizo varias muecas de dolor.

\- En este punto no sé si eres mujer o hombre, pero sí eres bien cruel.

\- Dato número uno, soy mujer, y número dos, cruel sería dejar que te desangres o que se te infecte la herida, ahora cállate y no me distraigas.

Él sólo se quedó embelesado mirando su rostro, era en ese momento que había asimilado que estaba en la habitación de su, ahora enamorada y ella lo estaba asistiendo por una estupidez que él mismo dejó que pasara. Ella, por otra parte, ya había terminado de higienizar la herida, sólo faltaban algunas quince puntadas y estaría listo.

\- Ahora te voy a suturar la herida, te voy a poner la anestesia, así que estate quieto - con mucha seguridad, inyectaba la anestesia en varios lugares alrededor de la cortada al siguiente instante, sintió una mano en su trasero.

\- Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker - dijo ella de forma tal calmada que asustaba - me vuelves a manosear y te juro por lo que más quiera que lo vas a lamentar.

\- No te enojes, - dijo tranquilamente - necesitaba una distracción para no pensar en que me estás inyectando la pierna. - Ella sólo lo miró como lo había hecho hace unos minutos, él volvió a callar.

Ella lo estaba suturando mientras él veía un punto imaginario en el techo. Sin que se diera cuenta, ella había terminado, sólo faltaba el vendaje, el cual ella hizo con facilidad y precisión, también cerciorándose de que fuera cómodo para Terry (por que por más desesperante que sea recordemos que ella siente algo por él, tampoco deseaba que él estuviera incómodo).

\- Terminé

\- Mi tortura terminó, qué bien - dijo irónicamente.

\- Toma - dijo entregándole un frasco con pastillas - Bébete una con cada comida.

\- Lo que tú digas - dijo acomodándose en la cama.

\- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?

\- Acomodándome, o acaso nos vamos a arriesgar a que alguien me vea con una chica y empiece el chisme.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón - dijo mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar unas sábanas y dormir en el suelo.

\- Yo sé que tú me amas como yo a ti - dijo en tono de broma provocando el sonrojo de ambos, se supone que era en broma, pero se entendió de otra manera. Recordó que su amigo ya estaba catalogado como amiga desde esa noche, así que tenía que preguntar:

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Candice White Andrew, pero puedes llamarme Candy.

\- Creo que pecosa te queda mejor, no, eso no, vamos a ver... - pensó como por diez segundos - hay muchos más, como mona pecosa, tarzán pecosa, señorita pecas... Aun así, tu nombre por estos días será enfermera pecas. - Luego de su "ingenioso comentario" sonrió, y vio que la había molestado. Hizo una nota mental de que le gustaba embromarla.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella suponía dormir en el suelo, hizo que ella se acercara.

\- Espera un momento - hizo una mueca de dolor falsa, la cual actuó a la perfección - algo está mal con esto, me duele. - Ella con preocupación se acerca a ver qué hizo mal.

\- ¿Qué se pasó... ay! - fue halada por unos fuertes brazos, que luego la abrazaron por la espalda. Él compartió la sábana, y estaba muy pegado a ella.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago con él? - intentó moverse pero se le fue impedido. No es que ella no tuviera ni la fuerza ni las agallas como para pegarle donde más le doliera y liberarse de su agarre, pero él se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

\- Te salvaste porque si te pego puede que te lastimes.

\- Bueno pecas es que tengo que aprovechar mi condición, nunca se sabe cuándo me dejarás abrazarte otra vez. Ella sólo rodó los ojos y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, por suerte habían cancelado todas las actividades por la tormenta que había comenzado en la madrugada. Y digo por suerte porque ni la rubia ni el castaño estaban despiertos a la hora debida, tampoco planeaban hacerlo antes de las próximas dos o tres horas. Pero al despertar, alguien notó que su período había llegado (chicas son chicas), y como nadie se tenía que enterar:

\- Terry, ya vete

\- ¿Y por qué haría yo eso? - dijo restregándose los ojos, fingiendo que se había despertado en ese momento, la realidad era que llevaba unos quince minutos viéndola dormir. Intentó ponerla de frente a él, pero estaba olvidando un pequeño problema. - Auch, dijo recordando de que estaba tarde para desayunar y que no se había tomado las pastillas.

-No tengo que dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

Él sólo regresó a su habitación sin ser visto para alistarse e ir a desayunar, mientras iba de camino se puso una nueva meta:

-"Pecosa, me da ventaja el hecho de que nadie más sepa tu secreto, te voy a conquistar cueste lo que cueste, porque si no recuerdas, tú misma me dijiste cómo hacerlo."

 **¡Hola!**

 **Perdonen por la demora, pero es que esta semana y la anterior tengo muchas tareas y proyectos de la escuela.**

 **De cualquier manera, MUCHAS GRACIAS a las que me leen.**

 ** _Bye!_**


	6. Sorpresas

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

 **Capítulo 6: Sorpresas**

Los días pasaban, para Stear, Archie y el resto de los chicos del colegio, la relación entre el rubio y el castaño era sorprendente, pues pensaban que después de una semana la actitud del castaño terminaría la amistad. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, la "amistad" por no decir amor que sentía uno por el otro lo único que hizo fue incrementarse.

Aun así, las cosas entre los dos estaban muy diferentes como al principio:

-Terry, ¿por qué ahora estás más extraño de lo normal? - preguntó a causa de la extrema galantería de su amigo con ella los últimos días.

-No me critiques pecosa, pero tengo que admitir que disfruto ser el único chico que sepa de tu secreto. - dijo con su característica sonrisa.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Porque así te tengo sólo para mí, - se percató de que eso sonó un poco raro y agregó- además, podrían haber algunos chicos que entraran a tu habitación mientras te cambias, quién sabe...

-Eso si ya no lo has hecho tú. - Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Créeme que lo he pensado pero esa no es la conducta de un caballero inglés. - claro, como si fuera la persona de su edad más inocente del mundo.

-Si recordaras dónde estaban tus manos el otro día no dirías lo mismo. - dijo esperando una reacción.

-Pecas... ¿hay algo que haya hecho que no me estés contando? - dijo algo avergonzado, claro, sin mostrarlo.

-Sólo puedo decir que eres un especialista examinando los atributos femeninos. -dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿En serio yo hice eso? - ya estaba sonrojado - ¿Me puedes perdonar?, a menos que sea mentira y sólo hayas estado jugando conmigo, lo cual si es el caso lo vas a lamentar.

-No estoy jugando contigo ni tampoco te guardo rencor, incluso, te perdoné hace mucho ya que estabas ebrio.

-Ahora que lo pienso me las vas a pagar por dejarme un lado de la cara hinchado.- se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra el árbol.

-T...Terry, ¿q...qué estás haciendo? - sintió una mano en su estómago - Jajajajaja ¡No! Jajajajaja ¡Terry para! Jajajajaja.

-Con que creías que no me iba a vengar... - seguía haciéndole cosquillas, y pudo apreciar su risa, una más femenina a todas las que había escuchado de su parte. - ya terminé, puedes respirar.

-Oh Dios, no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi no respiro.

-Eso te lo ganaste tú.

-No, yo estoy pagando por tus atrevimientos. Eres muy injusto. - dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-No te enojes que se te notan más las pecas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo con mis pecas?

-Es que son demasiadas, además, tienes una nariz diminuta.

-Y eso a ti que te importa, tampoco es que estés juzgándome como material genético para tus hijos. - dijo todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que te ves tan inocente, como que te falta mucho mundo por recorrer. -dijo como si estuviera admirado por su belleza, lo cual era la realidad, pero nunca dejaba que ella se diera cuenta.

-Lo menos que me falta es mucho por ver, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer una chica para que me obliguen a casarse con ella.

-No me digas que has visto... - estaba boquiabierto.

-Sip, he visto el sueño de un chico pervertido justo ante mis ojos, lamentablemente, no soy uno.

-Pffff Jajajajajajajajaja - estaba casi llorando de la risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que me imagino tu cara observando el panorama, esa cara de asco que de seguro pusiste es la que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza Jajajajaja - tardó un par de segundos en calmarse.

-Fuera de tu risa, ¿hoy pasará algo interesante?

-No lo sé, creo que habrá una nueva clase para nosotros hoy, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué será- dijo pensativo.

-Pues mejor nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a otra clase.

-Es tu culpa por estar en las nubes, pecosa irresponsable.

-Recuerda que llego tarde por tu culpa.

Y así fueron de camino a la clase en el lugar que se había asignado hace unos días. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué se trataba, así que sólo les quedaba averiguar. Pero al llegar, la rubia sólo se quedó pálida.

-Como pueden ver - decía el maestro - la nueva clase será de equitación.

-Ay Dios mío - dijo la pecosa sosteniéndose del hombro de su amigo - ni loca me subo ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo evidentemente preocupado.

-Digamos... que le temo a los caballos. - dijo con vergüenza.

-Quiere decir que no le tienes miedo a Neil Leagan y su pandilla pero sí le tienes miedo a un inofensivo caballo.

\- ¡Tú cállate!

-Estarán practicando con parejas, los que no saben cómo subir de manera segura, atiendan a la explicación. - volvió a hablar el maestro.

-Albert, ¿te sientes bien? - dijo Stear.

-Se te nota muy pálido - añade Archie.

-Estoy un poco mareado eso es todo.

-Mira, parece que las chicas también tienen equitación, pero al otro lado del río - dice Stear.

-"Ahí está Annie" - pensó la pecosa.

Sé que muchas pensarán que Candy le teme a los caballos por el incidente con Anthony, les aclaro que no es el caso del todo. Simplemente les tiene miedo desde pequeña, y el accidente, agrandó ese miedo.

-Bien, ya que creo que todos atendieron a la explicación, cada uno móntese en su caballo - todos lo hicieron. - ahora, con los principiantes iremos por lo básico, aprender a controlar la dirección en que va el caballo. Los demás pueden practicar y mejorar lo que ya saben.

-Pecas, si quieres yo le digo al maestro y te puedes bajar.

-No gracias, estoy bien. - dijo para calmarlo.

-Si tú lo dices... me gustaría ver lo que puedes hacer.

-No es que quiera intentar...

-Tenemos que trabajar con ese miedo algún otro día.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! - al escuchar esto, todos miraron hacia dónde provenía el sonido. De hecho eta Annie Britter la que estaba gritando, parece que había perdido el control de su caballo.

Menos de un segundo más tarde, se escuchó a un caballo relinchar.

-Vamos, ¡corre!

Justo después, ante la vista de Terry estaba Candy, maniobrando con su caballo como una amazona profesional, luego, saltando una cerca que habría estado muy alta para cualquiera de los de la clase.

Al otro instante iba en su caballo a una velocidad increíble, intentando alcanzar al caballo de Annie, y cuando lo hizo, hizo que este bajara la velocidad hasta detenerse. Para luego cambiar a Annie de caballo, e ir con el otro hasta la clase de las chicas.

Todos los chicos sólo podían ver boquiabiertos, en especial Terry, al principio se veía que la pecosa había montado a caballo dos o tres veces, pero no que lo hiciera tan bien. En cambio, del otro lado de la cerca:

-Annie, por favor no llores, ya todo se terminó - decía Candy intentando calmarla.

-Es que me aterran los caballos - decía entre sollozos abrazada lo más fuerte que podía a su amiga.

-Shhhh, todo está bien ahora - le repetía mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

En esta escena habían dos perspectivas: la de Terry, de pura sorpresa y asombro, y la de el resto de los estudiantes que sólo pensaban "esos dos deben estar muy enamorados".

-Ya señorita Britter, sepárese del señorito Andrew. -decía la hermana Margaret que acababa de asimilar la situación.

-Está bien - dijo Annie, después de eso, Candy hizo que su caballo saltara la cerca de nuevo para regresar a su clase.

-Para tenerle miedo a los caballos eso fue impresionante - dijo Terry que ta se había bajado de su caballo.

-¡Ey!, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por un amigo de la infancia, ¿o me equivoco?

-Como el único "amigo" que he tenido en toda mi vida eres tú, no te sé responder.

-Perdóname por mi comentario.

-No importa

-Albert, ¿Cómo se llama esa estudiante? - preguntó Archie.

-Annie Britter - Archie sólo captó la información - pero no la lastimes, porque si lo haces, te las verás conmigo.

Archie sintió miedo y a la vez vergüenza de que su primo se haya dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

-La clase ha terminado - pueden regresar a sus habitaciones.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por otro lado, Terry fue y acompañó a la pecosa a la suya.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? - ella sólo miró al suelo y asintió - mírame a los ojos y dímelo. Ella, al levantar la mirada no se pudo contener.

-E..es q..que t..t..tenía mu..mucho miedo - dijo entre sollozos llorando en el pecho de él.

-Pecosa no te contradigas, ¿qué pensaría Annie si viera que su amiga que hace unos momentos la rescató y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, está llorando? - Dijo abrazándola. - Además, una persona tan alegre como tú no debería llorar nunca. - puros sollozos - Vamos, no llores, si quieres yo me quedo aquí hasta que te duermas. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien

Terry esperó hasta que ella se acostara para recostarse él a su lado, en cuestión de segundos, Candy ya estaba durmiendo, él, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, se puso de pie para regresar a su habitación, no sin antes, darle un beso a la pecosa en la comisura de los labios:

-Buenas noches pecosa, que duermas bien.

Luego de decir esto se fue.

-Buenas noches a ti también Terry.

 **Hola!**

 **Sé que esta semana no tengo perdón, tampoco voy a dar peros ni excusas. Sólo les puedo prometer que estaré subiendo capítulo lo más pronto posible. Muchísimas gracias a las que me leen, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

 ** _Bye!_**


	7. El festival de Mayo

Una Dama no tan Dama

Capítulo 7: El festival de Mayo

Candy y Terry estaban maldiciendo por todas las clases en las que no coincidían, además, el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo consideraban muy poco, y la situación estaba así: por un lado, la pecosa pensaba que Terry tenía detalles con ella porque era su única amiga, y él pensaba que ella lo trataba como una persona normal trataría a su mejor amigo. En fin, nadie daba a conocer sus sentimientos. En cambio:

-Candy, ¡¿puedes creer que Archie se confesó?! - decía Annie muy emocionada.

-¿En serio hizo eso? - Candy lo dijo de una forma muy bien actuada, ya que Archie se lo había dicho y ella le había dado consejos 'de hombre a hombre'.

-Sí, y me preguntó si quería ser su novia. - dijo ahora sonrojándose - Y le dije que si.

-¡Yo te lo dije! - exclamó.

-¿Y qué hay de Terry? - decía Annie ya estando enterada de que Terry sabía su secreto.

-¿De Terry? Eeeeeh ¡nada! -dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Ese sonrojo dice lo contrario - decía su amiga mientras la miraba esperando por respuesta.

Ahí fue cuando Candy le contó a Annie sobre su situación con Terry: de cómo él le regalaba flores cada vez que podía, de cómo conversaban por horas los sábados por la noche, de cómo él de la nada le regalaba chocolates los cuales compartían, de todos los apodos que le había puesto, y de todas las veces que se escapaban juntos. Omitiendo el hecho de que él se acostumbró a aparecerse en la habitación de ella siempre que lo creía conveniente y que a veces él se quedaba en su cama hasta que se quedara dormida.

-Ay Candy, no puedo esperar a que se declaren su amor.

-Nadie ha dicho que él me ama.

-Sólo tú no te das cuenta...

-Lo que sea - luego cambió el tema - ¿sabes de algún suceso interesante?

-Sí, en un mes vamos todos a Escocia para vacaciones.

-Qué interesante... "más excusas para ver a Terry"

-¿Y ahora, por qué esa sonrisa?

-Nada...

Ella sólo estaba pensando en todas las travesuras que iba a hacer. Escaparse, nadar, quién sabe... tal vez irse por ahí con Terry. 'Candice White, en qué diablos estás pensando'

-Deja tus ensoñaciones, que primero está el festival de mayo. - dijo Annie ya sabiendo por donde iban los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Aaah - estaba un poco triste.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces, además, puedes bailar con él - intentó animarla.

-Annie, me acabas de dar una idea - en su cabeza se estaba maquinando un plan, si era de disfraces podría ir como chica ¿no?

-No quiero saber de qué se trata

-Lo sabrás tarde o temprano

-Candy, - dijo Annie que ya escuchaba los pasos de una de las hermanas por el pasillo - ¡te tienes que ir!

-¡Adiós amiga! - al segundo siguiente ya estaba trepando árboles para volver a su habitación.

-Esa Candy...

En otro lado de los dormitorios...

Candy había llegado a su habitación, y se sorprendió de que estuviera vacía.

-Terry tenía algo mejor que hacer, yo mejor voy a ver a Albert.

Así salió de su habitación de camino al zoológico y cuando estuvo allí se dedicó a buscar a Albert. Después de unos minutos encontró la caseta a donde se supone que estaba su amigo.

-Ho... - se sorprendió al ver a Terry ahí.

-Pecosa sabía que te gusto pero no es para tanto, - decía con su característica sonrisa - ¿no se supone que estabas con Annie?

-Para tu información vine a ver a Albert no a ti, y me tuve que dejar a Annie porque una de las hermanas estaba por entrar en la habitación.

-Pequeña ya te estabas tardando en visitarme - dijo Albert para hacer saber que no era invisible, además, hace tiempo que estaba seguro de que esos dos se llevaban bien.

-Hola Al, ¿se puede saber cómo conociste a Terry? - decía Candy.

-Digamos que yo fui el que lo ayudó a llegar a tu ventana aquel día...

-¡Quiere decir que fue tu culpa! ¡Los voy a matar a los dos, a Terry por busca pleitos y a Albert por dejarlo en mi habitación! - a la verdad, hasta ahora, no le había dado mucha importancia, pero a quién rayos se le ocurre dejar a un adolescente nada inocente "Terry" en la habitación de una chica, es que no le encontraba sentido.

-Mejor los dejo solos, no quiero terminar con algunos buenos moretones ¡Adiós! - decía Albert mientras se iba sigilosamente y los dejaba solos.

-¿Y tú como lo conoces a él pecosa? - decía Terry un tanto celoso acorralándola entre él y la pared, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba saber algo ta que estaba consiente de que eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Digamos que es mi padre adoptivo...

-Pecosa tienes mucho que explicar. - dijo por fin alejándose.

-¿Qué te parece si te lo cuento mientras paseamos por el zoológico?

-Está bien, pero que no se te olviden los detalles.

-Sí papá, lo que tú digas - ella salía mientras él pensaba en como seguirle el juego.

-No me hables en ese tono jovencita, como castigo visitaremos a tus parientes los monos. - esa no fue la mejor opción, ya que terminó con el pie hinchado debido al pisotón que le acababan de dar. - Tampoco es para tanto, mona pecosa.

Ella lo ignoró. Ya estando fuera ella le contó toda la historia, y por qué se hacía pasar por chico.

"Pecosa si te casaras conmigo podríamos buscar a tus padres juntos, yo sólo buscaría que fueras feliz"

-¡De la tierra a Terry!

-Ah, sí,? ¿En qué estábamos?

-En nada, tú sólo te quedaste mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento por eso, pero tengo una duda ¿para qué viniste a visitar a Albert?

-Lo quería invitar al festival de mayo, luego ma di cuenta de que él no podría asistir. Así que mejor vine a saludar.

-Pecosa, sólo falta una semana, ¿ya sabes qué vas a usar?

-No, y creo que sólo iré a ver cómo la están pasando todos y luego me voy a ir. - claro que a Candy ya le habían informado que Terry nunca iba a los festivales, así que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Pero a Terry esto le pareció un tanto extraño:

"Eso ya lo veremos"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Había llegado el día del festival de mayo, Stear y Archie hicieron que Terry se enterara de que el cumpleaños de Candy era en mayo, por lo tanto Terry, que no tenía forma de regalarle algo digno, se puso como objetivo invitarle una o dos piezas.

-Albert, ¿qué mandó en tío abuelo Williams para que uses en la fiesta? - preguntaba Archie que necesitaba saber qué iban a usar todos para así convencerse que su atuendo era el más atractivo para Annie.

-A la verdad ni me interesa -tomando en cuenta que iba a ir de "Julieta" el resto de la tarde si es que a Terry le daba por aparecer - Aunque creo que voy a ir de Romeo.

-Interesante la idea, pero no le encuentro sentido al personaje.

-Deberías leer la obra.

-Tal vez a Annie le guste...

-Créeme, le fascina. - recordó que cuando eran niñas la Señorita Pony llegó al hogar con el libro y lo leyó por toda una semana a los niños, Annie soñaba con un novio que la quisiera así.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - decía algo celoso.

-Porque la última vez que nos reunimos todos a jugar ella me comentó que amaba la historia.

-Gracias por el consejo. Ya debería estar arreglándome, ¡Adiós!

-Hasta luego. - de la que salvó, casi mete la pata por estar hablando de más.

Rápidamente, prosiguió a tomar un baño, y de los disfraces que Albert le había hecho llegar, ponerse el de Romeo e ir a la fiesta. Ya luego se cambiaría.

Llegó a tiempo al festival, y pudo ver a todas las jóvenes desfilando con sus vestidos primaverales. Y Terry, en algún lugar por ahí.

-Entonces caballero de establo te dignaste a venir - decía Elisa que no podía quedarse el veneno para sí misma (nunca lo ha hecho).

-Claro que tenía que venir, ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? - sabía que Neil la evitaba desde el día en que le dio la paliza, si Elisa quería molestar, no se lo iba a hacer fácil - creo que me ha estado evadiendo las últimas semanas.

-Simplemente se aburrió de ti, como va a pasar con Terruce cuando le diga todo lo que has hecho.

-Perdón señorita pero el joven pecoso aquí presente es la persona más noble que he conocido, a decir verdad, para ser un caballero de establo como usted dice, es mucho más educado que usted.

Elisa estaba inmóvil, Terruce Grandchester, el que planeaba fuera su nueva conquista, le había hablado, y no para entablar conversación.

-¿Sabía usted que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Digamos que más de la mitad de las personas que estamos al lado suyo escuchamos sus gritos, así que mejor vaya a hablar chismes con sus amigas y deje al resto de los estudiantes en paz.

No le quedó más remedio que irse con el pensamiento "esto no se acaba aquí huérfano", sin embargo, Candy no se imaginaba que Terry fuera a interceder por ella, claro, eran amigos y todo, pero algo dentro de ella brincaba de felicidad.

-Gracias

-De nada

En eso se escuchó la música que daba inicio al baile, por lo que llevaba puesto Candy sólo pudo bailar con Annie, Patty, y una que otra chica que se le cruzara por el camino. Digamos que tiene el mejor maestro en galantería, el cual no tenía la menor intención de presentarse. Así que fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse.

Al llegar, todo estaba tranquilo, y se cambió sin problemas. Lo único fue que se quitó la venda del pecho con el disfraz ya puesto porque se sentía observada, de hecho, estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Lista pecosa?

-Terry, ¿me viste?

-Te vi pero no te miré.

-Sí claro... - a la verdad, Terry la hartaba en algunos momentos.

-Pecosa perdóname, lo que pasó no lo hice por mal, sólo te quería esperar aquí, pero llegaste y comenzaste a cambiarte, fue muy difícil resistirse a la vista. - intentaba sonar arrepentido pero tampoco estaba arrepentido, bueno, tal vez un poco.

-¡Qué voy a hacer contigo!

-No te preocupes, los caballeros como yo perdemos la memoria en estos casos, y tampoco voy a hablar por ahí de esto , así que si me preguntan, no vi ni miré nada. Tienes mi palabra. - decía levantando la mano derecha con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto para ver la reacción de la pecosa.

-Quisiera saber qué sería de mi si no fueras un caballero inglés.

-No quieres saber.

-Hey, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Me aprovecharía de tu inocencia.

-¿Cómo así?

-Pecosa, te falta mucho por aprender.

Candy rodó los ojos, tardaría mucho en comprender a qué se refería él, pero también sabía que su amigo era una "perla" por así decirlo. Fueron de camino a algún lugar cerca del baile en el cual se pudiera escuchar la música.

-Señorita pecas, ¿me concede este baile?

-Sería un honor, mocoso engreído.

Y así comenzaron a bailar la canción que ella recordaba como la que bailó por primera vez (con una de las pocas amigas agradables de Elisa) en la mansión de los Leagan.

-Pecosa, ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada malo, esta fue la primera canción que bailé.

-Pues entonces, disfruta... Además, feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de eso? - Ya había recibido felicitaciones de Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty, suponiendo que esta última fue informada por Annie.

-Tengo mis medios. - en ese momento, las lágrimas de ella amenazaron con salir al recordar que su fecha de cumpleaños fue establecida por Anthony.

-Ahora sí que no me puedes decir que no te pasa nada, esos ojos no me engañan.

-Recordé a una persona muy querida, de hecho mi mejor amigo antes de venir a Londres.

-¿Te importaría contarme sobre él?

-Tal vez algún día, pero no hoy. No voy a estar triste en mi cumpleaños.

"¿Y qué rayos habrá pasado entre esos dos?" Se preguntaba él, para luego recordar que en algún lugar había escuchado que un miembro de la familia Andrew, un tal Anthony, había fallecido a causa de caerse de un caballo, también escuchó que uno de sus amigos se llamaba Albert. " Así que por eso le temes a los caballos pecosa". En ese momento, la abrazó. Sabía que ella no iba a llorar, pero también comprendía (en parte) lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido (y digo en parte porque aunque haya sido separado de su madre, ella todavía está viva).

-Pecosa no estés triste, él no quisiera verte así. Piensa en que debes hacerlo feliz estando feliz tú también.

-Gracias - por fin dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Terry olía muy bien, por su parte, él tenía su rostro entre los rizos de ella. Estuvieron así por unos largos minutos, hasta que Terry tuvo una idea, por más que quisiera quedarse en esa posición, necesitaba una manera de alegrarla.

-Acompáñame - la tomó de la mano y aprovechando el atardecer, la invitó a subir un árbol para apreciar la vista.

-¡Terry es hermoso! - exclamaba ella como si fuera la primera vez que observaba el atardecer desde un árbol muy alto.

-Pensé que te gustaría.

Juntos esperaron hasta que oscureciera un poco, pues tampoco iban a poder ver por dónde iban si estaba completamente de noche. Así que optaron por regresar a sus habitaciones, no sin antes acordar que Terry buscaría el disfraz de Romeo para que ella cambiara su atuendo y así no levantar sospechas. Esta vez él prometió no mirar. Más tarde , cada uno sobre sus camas esperaba por segundo que fueran vacaciones para poder ir a Escocia y pasar más tiempo juntos.

oooooOOOOOooooo

En algún lugar cercano a la mansión Grandchester...

-Necesito que te deshagas del hijo de Richard Grandchester. ¿ideas?

-Sí señor, el suceso se llevará a cabo en Escocia, ya que Terruce siempre se encuentra solo será la oportunidad perfecta, y nadie se dará cuenta. El duque dará inicio a la búsqueda de su hijo, y cuando se entere, usted estará fuera de la lista de sospechosos.

-Toma - l entregaba una bolsa llena de monedas y un fajo de billetes - ¿ves esto?, cuando me entere de que está muerto te daré el triple. - ambos hombres salieron de la habitación complacidos con el trato, pero uno, tenía un plan más allá:

-Terruce Granchester no merece el título de duque, mi hijo sí. Y cuando lo logre hermanito, ¡vas a lamentar todo lo que tú y tu esposa nos han hecho pasar!

¡Hola!

Ahora sí, están permitidas las quejas de por qué publiqué tarde. También quería dar gracias a las que dejaron comentarios en capítulos anteriores a causa de mis tardanzas, quiero informarles que me encuentro perfectamente bien. Para las que están esperando que estos dos se confiesen su amor, no se desesperen que ahí viene.

Bye!


	8. Tragedia Parte 1

Una Dama no tan Dama

Capítulo 8: Tragedia Parte 1

Ya se encontraban en Escocia. Ese día el grupo de amigos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo cerca del lago, pero Stear y Archie optaron por ir en canoa junto a sus respectivas acompañantes mientras el par de rebeldes caminaban sin perderlos de vista.

-¿Pecas, sabes qué hacen Elisa y Neil aquí? - en ese mismo momento Candy giró la cabeza, no podía creer lo que veía: los hermanos problemáticos en una canoa, y por si no fuera poco, juraría que Neil quería matar a su hermana porque esta no paraba de quejarse, ya que, según ella, iban muy lento.

-Eso quisiera saber... pero lamentablemente no se cansan de fastidiarle la vida a todos a su alrededor. Incluso se hacen la vida miserable entre ellos mismos.

-Creo que necesitan ayuda.

-Y de la buena.

-No, en serio, ahora. Mira... - señalaba a la canoa ocupada por los hermanos

-¡Neil!, ¡tenemos que alcanzarlos!, ¡más rápido! - decía Elisa mientras se ponía de pie con el riesgo de caer al agua.

-¡Tranquilízate! - decía Neil mientras fallidamente intentaba estabilizar la canoa.

En un instante Elisa estaba chillando por ayuda ya que la canoa se volcó y ninguno sabía nadar (realmente Neil si sabía nadar, de hecho, ya estaba cerca de la orilla olvidándose por completo de su hermana). Por el otro lado, a sus primos les importaban más los sermones de la misa de los domingos que su prima.

Terry ni que le pagaran iba a mover ni una uña para ayudar, así que Candy se lanzó al agua y salvó a la pelirroja, para luego aceptar la capa que su amigo le ofrecía, tampoco es que iba a andar por ahí con ropa blanca ceñida al cuerpo.

-¿Elisa estás bien? - preguntó Candy preocupada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Elisa había tragado mucha agua y ahora sólo la escupía.

-Sí, gracias - aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, el caballero de establo había entrado al lago en una tarde nublada a ayudarla, agradecer era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Huérfano, tampoco creas que vas a tener alguna oportunidad con mi hermana - a lo que ella pudo cara de asco.

-Ni que fuera la última mujer en el mundo.

-¡Me las van a pagar! - gritaba la pelirroja aparentemente ofendida.

-Señorita Leagan, ¿desea su pago en cheque o en efectivo? – tenía el mejor maestro en sarcasmo, y estaba haciendo uso de su aprendizaje.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? - Y Elisa se enojó.

-Lissie, seguramente está amargado porque nunca va a encontrar esposa. - le decía su hermano.

-Nadie ha dicho eso - dijo arrogantemente sorprendiéndolos a todos - además, no pienso cortejar a alguna señorita por ahora, te dejo las más desesperadas y me quedo con las más serias. Pensándolo bien tengo a unas cuantas en mente.

-¿Y qué esposa vas a encontrar si eres el chico menos masculino que he conocido? - seguía con la cizaña ignorando el comentario de la rubia - así de afeminado a esta edad te vas a quedar soltero toda tu vida, y seguramente la persona que tienes en mente tenga pretendientes mejores que tú.

-Leagan, hasta yo conseguiría más "seguidoras" en una fiesta que tú en toda tu vida, parece que el caballero de establo resultó ser más interesante y masculino que tú. - Neil ya estaba por demás enfadado y dispuesto a dar una vuelta e irse de allí. Sabía que lo que dijo el rubio era cierto y eso se le notaba en la cara, provocando otra reacción en el castaño.

-Pft...JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Terry no se aguantó y empezó a reírse, seguido luego por la pecosa, si Neil supiera que esa persona de la que tenía tantos celos por atraer más chicas que él realmente era una chica.

-Luego recuerdan que soy parte de la familia Andrew y se me echan encima, no soy huérfano como tú.

-Se ve que no tienes nada especial que tienen que llegar a eso para fijarse en ti - y se fue. La situación para el par de rebeldes ya era demasiado cómica. No podrían seguir allí y actuar como personas normales al ver la cara de los hermanos desastre roja del coraje.

Según la rubia caminaban sin un rumbo en específico, pero su amigo tenía una idea en mente y necesitaba hacérselo saber a la pecosa:

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-A una villa que recibí por mi cumpleaños pasado que se encuentra aquí en Escocia.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para que te quites la ropa mojada. Ahora, si te la quieres quitar aquí no tengo ningún problema - dijo él sonriendo a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y ya habían llegado. Ella inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, era una villa hermosa, más parecía una mansión, simplemente su jardín no consistía sólo de rosas como el de la mansión en Lakewood.

-Pecosa. Pecosa. ¡Candy! - estaba tan concentrada en observar lo que estaba a su alrededor que se había espaciado de todo lo demás.

-¿Sí? - la había hecho reaccionar de tal manera que dio un salto en su sitio.

-¿No vas a entrar?

-Ah, claro - al entrar, pudo ver que el interior estaba muy bien cuidado aunque Terry no estuviese allí la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Hay alguna habitación en la que pueda cambiarme?

-Sigue ese pasillo, la primera habitación a la derecha, ahí deben haber toallas limpias y ropa. Mientras yo voy a la cocina a buscar qué comer.

-Gracias - siguió justo el camino que se le fue indicado, pero al llegar a la habitación vio a través de la ventana que había alguien fuera esperando que se le dejara pasar por la puerta del jardín. - " ¿quién será?, sería mejor si voy a preguntarle qué quiere ".

Salió en busca de la persona sin haberse quitado la ropa húmeda, que por lo menos ya no estaba empapada, y después preguntó:

-Buenas tardes señora, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?.

-¿Está Terruce aquí? - no tenía ni idea de cómo esa mujer podría conocer a Terry, aunque algo de ella le recordaba a él, tal vez sus ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, se parecía a la mujer de la foto que él tiene en su habitación.

-Sí, ¿necesita que le lleve algún mensaje?

-Por favor, dile que lo busca Eleanor.

-Está bien

Ahora tenía que averiguar dónde estaba para llevarle el mensaje, pero también iba pensando, "Eleanor", en qué podrían estar relacionados. Ahí fue cuando llegó a una conclusión, ¡"Baker", era "Eleanor Baker"!, la reconoció gracias a las fotos de ella que tenían Stear y Archie y al parecer su amigo... pero qué tiene eso que ver... ¡Eureka! como en "Grandchester Baker", por eso fue que Terry le había pedido que jamás lo llamara por su segundo apellido en público cuando por accidente vio algunos documentos viejos que él guardaba en un cajón. Así que era su madre.

-¡Terry!

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado todavía?

-Digamos que alguien te espera en la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien?

En ese momento, puso una cara seria y le respondió - Tu madre.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, se preguntaba varias cosas: ¿cómo habría llegado hasta aquí?, ¿cómo sabe que está en Escocia?, y lo que más lo confundía era cómo supo Candy que esa era su madre, porque estaba seguro que Eleanor no lo iba a andar diciendo por ahí.

-Dile que se largue - ella no podía entender por qué dijo eso, pero iba a conseguir que él hablara con su madre, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Terruce Grandchester, mírame a la cara. - pudo ver que en sus ojos el rencor y la arrogancia - tú le vas a abrir la puerta.

-¿Y por qué? tú no me dices qué hacer - le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica al mismo tiempo que se recostaba de la pared y se cruzaba de brazos. Nadie le decía que hacer, y menos Candy, ella lo iba a conocer realmente. No contaba con que el hecho de ser una persona sentimental no la hacía débil.

-Porque está fuera, esperándote. - ya se estaba enojando, estaba hablando más fuerte y su rostro se estaba tornando rojo - Y además es tu madre, tenle un poco de respeto.

-No puedo tenerle respeto a una mujer que no me respeta, si me rechazó cuando la busqué, ¿por qué rayos debería yo acogerla? - Candy estaba con la boca abierta, además de Neil y Eliza no había visto una persona con tanto orgullo, pero con Terry era diferente, él podía pensar que la estaba engañando pero en sus palabras aparte de orgullo y rencor había... ¿melancolía?, no sabía por qué pero su mirada se lo decía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan testarudo?, ¿es que no ves que se arrepintió y vino a buscarte? - en serio la estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero intentaba permanecer calmada - ¡lo que sea que haya hecho no puede ser tan grave como para que la aborrezcas de ese modo!, ¡deberías mejor usar este encuentro a favor de los dos! - empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, se veía enojado, e incluso se podía ver marcada una vena en su cuello. Pero no se iba a retractar.

-No tienes la razón para decir eso, dime, ¿POR QUÉ TE ENTROMETES SI NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA?

-TAL VEZ NO SEA DE MI INCUMBENCIA, ¡PERO YO DARÍA LO QUE FUERA POR CONOCER A MI MADRE, Y ME HARÍA EL SER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO SI ME BUSCARA POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA! - pasó un segundo de silencio y ella logró serenarse un poco - Lo daría todo por conocer a la madre biológica que al parecer nunca tuve y quién sabe si jamás tendré...

-¿Y cómo puedes juzgar mi situación si tú jamás has sentido cómo es tener una madre?, oh cierto, OLVIDABA QUE NO TIENES NI IDEA DE DÓNDE ESTÁ O DE SI ALGUNA VEZ LE IMPORTASTE EN LO ABSOLUTO - estaba enojado, eso lo podía comprender, ¿pero echarle en cara algo de lo que no tenía culpa?, se había pasado de la raya, y por mucho.

-Me voy - pudo decir con firmeza aunque mirando hacia abajo, - al parecer tu orgullo y tu arrogancia son más importantes que cualquier persona que se preocupe por ti - esto lo dijo con la voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar, y él pudo notar que una de sus lágrimas cayó al suelo, - ¡espero no tener que estar en tu presencia nunca más! - luego, pudo verla alejarse de ahí corriendo.

"Mi pequeña pecosa, qué rayos fue lo que dije, maldición, yo y mis malditos impulsos, tampoco sé por qué cada vez que te veo llorar me dan ganas de ir y consolarte. Pero al verme el causante me siento como la criatura más cruel y ruin del mundo, sólo un ser horrible podría hacer que tan bello ángel derramara sus lágrimas. No tengo ganas de hablar con mi madre, pero ya hice suficiente daño por hoy."

En eso abrió la puerta del jardín a ver a su madre, se sentía fatal por lo que acababa de causar, y tal vez si al menos hacía caso a su rubia amiga, dejaría de sentirse tan culpable.

-Hola... madre

-¡Hijo! - dijo la mujer antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su hijo amado.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

En verdad se sentía herida, ¡¿cómo se le puede ocurrir decirle eso?!, necesitaba hablar con alguien, con quien fuera, pero primero necesitaba tiempo a solas. Así que optó por treparse en el árbol más cercano.

-¡Por qué tuviste que decir eso si no es mi culpa! - decía en medio de un llanto por tristeza y en parte por coraje - ¡Ash!, ¡ese estúpido arrogante!, ¡lo odio! ¡lo odio! ¡lo odio! - en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que su amiga castaña iba pasando por allí.

-¿Candy?, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Annie preocupada, necesitaba saber qué hacía que su hermana estuviera llorando.

-¡Ese mocoso insufrible!

-¿Hablas de Terry? - lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el asentimiento de su amiga. - baja de ahí y luego me cuentas todo. - Candy bajó ya lista para explicar.

-Annie, promete que todo lo que diga sobre Terry se queda entre tú y yo.

-Lo prometo, ahora empieza, que no tengo toda la tarde y para cuando acabes me tiene que dar el tiempo de ir a darle unos buenos golpes por herir a mi hermana.

-Está bien - comenzó - después de que sacara a Elisa del agua y él me ofreciera su capa, propuso ir a una villa que le habían dado en uno de sus cumpleaños según él para que pudiera cambiarme la ropa que ya en vez de mojada estaba húmeda.

-Ese "según él" no me convence.

-Ay ya Annie deja de ser tan mal pensada - dijo antes de continuar - luego me dijo en qué habitación habían toallas y ropa seca, que estoy segura que me quedaría gigante, etcétera. Luego vi una mujer fuera del jardín, y ella me dijo que le dijera a Terry que ella lo buscaba.

-¿Al menos te dijo su nombre?

-¡Annie!

-Ya me callo

-Entonces ella me dijo su nombre y por una serie de sucesos que no te voy a contar deduje que era su madre.

-¡¿No que era hijo de la duquesa?!

-No, y ya deja de interrumpir. Le dije que su madre lo buscaba pero él se negaba a hablar con ella, comenzamos a pelear y yo le dije que debía ser agradecido porque tenía a su madre y esta lo estaba buscando y que yo daría lo que fuera porque me pasara eso.

-Y me imagino que lo que te dijo después es lo que te tiene así.

-Pero claro, ¡me dijo que cómo era que podía juzgar su situación si jamas he tenido una madre.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero lo mato ahora mismo.

-Y después el muy desdeñoso me dijo "oh cierto, olvidaba que no tienes ni idea de donde está o de si alguna vez le importaste en lo absoluto."

-Ah no, a mi hermana nadie le habla así, ese Grandchester va a saber que contigo nadie se mete. - decía mientras se ponía de pie y seguía el camino por el que había visto a Candy llegar.

-¡Annie, no!, mejor vamos con los chicos y con Patty, no creo que te vaya a hacer caso.

-Esta vez se salvó, pero cuando lo vea se va a arrepentir. Además, se que no quieres que lastime a tu amado.

-¡Ya te dije que no hay manera que ese mocoso malcriado petulante y arrogante me guste en lo absoluto!

-Si tú lo dices...

Luego, con el resto del grupo...

-¿Albert te pasa algo?, te noto triste. - preguntó Patty.

-No pasó nada - dijo Annie - simplemente comprobamos que Grandchester es un patán rebelde al que no le importan un bledo los sentimientos de las personas.

-¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Archie.

-A nada... ¿quién quiere jugar a las escondidas? - dijo Candy cambiando el tema y dejando a Stear y a Archie con cara de "después nos vas a tener que contar" y a Patty con cara de "Annie me cuenta después".

-Yo - dijeron todos al unísono.

-Está bien, Stear cuenta.

-¿Y por qué yo? - porque no contaste la última vez.

Y todos corrieron a esconderse mientras Stear contaba hasta diez.

Candy optó por esconderse en un lugar un tanto difícil, así que sabía que esperaría por un largo tiempo a ser encontrada.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Se sentía bien por haber aceptado hablar con su madre, si no fuera por la pecosa todavía le guardaría rencor.

Pero aún se sentía horrible por haberla dejado en ese estado, así que fue a buscarla montado sobre Teodora, sin saber que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrirle.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Después de esperar lo que parecieron cuarenta y cinco minutos, pudo escuchar un caballo relinchar a lo lejos, por lo que se volvió sólo para encontrar a Teodora.

-Hola chica, cómo estás - intentó acariciarla, pero esta estaba muy alterada. - mejor te llevo de regreso a la villa, ya está anocheciendo.

Intentó llevarla de regreso pero no se lo permitió, en vez quería ir a otro lugar.

-¿Por qué estará así? - pensó antes de montarse sobre ella y seguidamente ser llevada de forma veloz hacia algún lugar en específico. Al llegar no vio nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que se desmontó y miró alrededor, simplemente para ver lo más horrible que haya presenciado en su vida.

-¡Por el amor de Dios y de Jesucristo esto no puede estar pasando! - y ahí, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba Terry que al parecer sangraba mucho del hombro izquierdo y parecía que le habían dado una paliza.

Holaaa!

Sé muy bien que desean matarme, y pido disculpas por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada estudiando y entregando proyectos.

¿Recuerdan que alguien amenazó a Terry?, bueno, ahí está, sólo nos falta saber qué pasará después.

Hasta la próxima.

 _Bye!_


	9. Tragedia Parte 2

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 9: Tragedia Parte 2

En algún lugar de Inglaterra...

Se encontraban dos hombres conversando por teléfono:

-Señor, ya hice lo que me pidió - decía un hombre robusto y bien entrenado que vivía de hacer "favores" a personas adineradas a cambio de ridículas cantidades de dinero. Algo muy conveniente en una sociedad tan corrupta.

-¿Estás seguro? - respondió el hombre.

-Tan seguro como de que quiero el monto acordado - dijo el hombre - además, la bala fue a parar directo al corazón, si alguien lo encuentra ya estará muerto. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Bien, pero, hay algo más.

-¿Sí?

-Te necesito lejos de Inglaterra, vete a España o a alguno de esos países, el duque te va a buscar como loco, y no quiero verme involucrado.

-Como diga, mientras me pague, seguimos bien. El único problema es que perdí el contrato - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y largarse de allí.

-Ese pedazo de idiota, si alguien encuentra ese contrato estoy acabado, pero bueno, ahora sólo queda disfrutar de mi obra maestra, si ese estúpido cree que se va a salir con la suya, está muy equivocado. Me arrebató todo cuando casi estaba en mis manos, y ahora, es mi turno de quitarle todo a él.

Flashback - New York en 1897

Hacían ya cuatro meses que había escapado de su casa, habían detectives bien pagados buscándolo, sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían, pero no le importaba nada de eso.

Consiguió un trabajo como pianista en un bar, no le daban mucho, ni tampoco estaba volando una avioneta como solía hacerlo en su tiempo libre, pero daba para comer. Por fin era libre Richard Grandchester, o Richie, como lo llamaban sus conocidos.

Su gusto por la música, y su novia Eleanor, eran las cosas más importantes de su vida. Amaba a sus dos recientes pasiones con cuerpo y alma, y sabía que ninguna duraría mucho, pues su padre, Charles Grandchester, lo encontraría y lo obligaría a tomar el ducado, cosa que se negaba a hacer.

Pero para eso, tenía un plan. Se casaría con Eleanor, tendría un hijo con ella, incluso algunos más si el tiempo se lo permitía, y de esa forma su padre se negaría a darle el cargo mientras fuera parte de una familia junto a una actriz americana.

Y así lo hizo, le propuso matrimonio y ella no se negó, se casaron una semana después con la ayuda de un sacerdote y testigos que pudieran pagar, también tuvieron su noche de bodas. Se mudaron a un apartamento más espacioso para mayor comodidad, incluso pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que antes, ya que Richard tocaba en un bar muy cercano al teatro en el que trabajaba su esposa.

Pero toda fantasía llega a su fin, en efecto, su padre lo encontró, y ahora lo obligaba a volver a Londres.

-¡Muchacho malcriado e insolente! - gritó antes de abofetear a su hijo y haciendo que este termine en el suelo. - jamás te di permiso para venir, ¡ahora vuelves conmigo!

-No puedo - decía con arrogancia.

-A ver, no me interesa, tu vienes conmigo y punto, ya has hecho demasiado por tu cuenta.

-Te dije que no puedo, estoy casado y esperando un hijo, y me imagino que no querrás que el hijo de una actriz lleve el apellido Grandchester - luego hizo una pausa - así que me cambio el apellido, desaparezco de su vida, y felices todos.

-Tienes tus cartas bien jugadas, - dijo con calma e inexpresivo - ¡pero no lo suficiente! - dijo antes de tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa - tengo expertos rompiendo toda conexión entre tú y este lugar, ¡incluyendo la anulación de tu matrimonio con esa americana cualquiera!

Se negaba a seguir escuchando, con tan sólo siete meses de haber llegado, ese lugar se había convertido en su hogar, su nueva ubicación preferida, así que salió de la habitación para luego encontrarse con su hermano.

-Richard, hermano, - dijo Roger Grandchester - aclaremos un punto, tú no quieres convertirte en duque, pero yo sí, así que por qué no mejor te largas a algún país asiático o algo así para no tener que volver a verte y así asumir que moriste.

-Ay hermanito, - decía con la sonrisa que caracterizaría a su hijo tiempo después - ¿sabes qué?, si tú y el duque se empeñan en arruinarme los planes, pues yo les arruino los suyos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Papá me dijo que ya casi está todo hecho para que alguno de los dos tome el ducado, en el documento sólo hace falta la firma del afortunado - se aclaró la garganta - y ya sabemos que tú no estás destinado a eso, perteneces aquí, con la gente pobre que tiene que trabajar para asegurar al menos un plato de comida al día - en ese mismo momento su padre salía a su encuentro.

-Roger, te dije que no vinieras.

-Padre, es claro que no quiere tomar el puesto, pondría en riesgo el nombre de los Grandchester. - (cualquier parecido con la tía abuela es mera coincidencia) - En cambio, yo soy el candidato perfecto. Además, este idiota sól...

-Señor duque, - dijo Richard interrumpiendo - haré lo que me pide; tomo el ducado, dejo a la madre de mi hijo, es más, me voy ahora mismo si así lo desea - esto sorprendió a los presentes, y más a Roger. Richard es el mayor y aún así nunca se le otorgó responsabilidad alguna - pero les advierto, les haré la vida un infierno.

-Richard, te exijo que pares con tus amenazas vacías. Aunque admito que infunden respeto- dijo Grandchester padre - eres material para el puesto.

-Oh, no es una amenaza vacía. No tienen ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

De esa manera y con el corazón roto, se despidió de la mujer que más amaba, mediante un simple telegrama que hasta la fecha dice:

"Mi padre me encontró, anuló nuestro matrimonio y me hará tomar el ducado, en unos años vendré a llevarme a nuestro hijo o hija, hazte cargo hasta que eso pase:

Richard"

Dejándola devastada y sin ganas de continuar, regresó a Londres, se hizo Duque de Grandchester, e incluso contrajo matrimonio con la ahora duquesa. Su padre y su hermano quedaron a su suerte hasta 7 años después, tiempo en el que ya hubiese tomado a su hijo, y Charles Grandchester hubiese fallecido. Su testamento causó que tuviese que darle una pensión mensual a su hermano para mantener el puesto.

A esta edad, Terry Graham Grandchester empezaba a conocer lo que era una familia sin amor, con una madrastra interesada y hermanos que parecían no aceptarlo, en la cual era tratado como un bastardo, incluso sabiéndose que nació de un matrimonio.

Fin del Flashback

-Pobre Richard, ¡sabrás lo que se siente tener a tu propia familia en su contra! - exclamaba al viento antes de llevarse un puro a la boca.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Ahora, de vuelta a lo que nos interesa:

-¡Terry, por el amor de Dios! - en efecto, su amigo yacía en el suelo un poco golpeado y con una herida sangrante en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Teodora, y cómo pasó esto! - le dijo a la yegua - pero claro que no me va a responder si es un animal, que estúpida, Candice White, cálmate, que todavía no estás en edad de volverte loca. - está tan nerviosa que empezó a decir incoherencias.

-Déjame ver - no lo pensó más, inmediatamente fue a ver lo que pasaba de cerca y pudo ver que su ojo estaba morado y su labio un poco partido, pero su hombro parecía no dejar de sangrar, el lado bueno era que tenía un poco de pulso.

Pensando rápido, le quitó la camisa, y la ató a su hombro de manera que hiciera presión. Estaba tan exaltada que por poco no ve un sobre que estaba tirado a unos diez metros de allí. Lo recogió, se montó con Terry en Teodora teniendo un poco de dificultad para que este no se cayera al suelo.

-¿Pecosa?... - alcanzó a decir medio confundido y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Terry! - no estaba inconsciente, pero debía mantenerlo despierto el mayor tiempo posible - no hables, intenta mantenerte despierto, ¿sí? - obtuvo un leve movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Estando de camino a la mansión, como ya decidió llamarle, fue que prestó atención a que tenía a Terry, desmayado y para colmos sin camisa, abrazado a ella y de seguro el muy canalla se estaba disfrutando cada segundo... pero eso no es lo importante. Al parecer él estaba un poco consciente o su subconsciente todavía tenía ganas de sobrevivir. De cualquier modo, si no fuera por las circunstancias, estaría muerta de la vergüenza.

Fue a toda velocidad y cuando llegó el portal estaba cerrado. Pero no muy lejos vio una señora y decidió gritarle.

-¡Señora!, ¡SEÑORA! - dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, para que después la mujer fuera hasta la puerta y le contestara.

-Joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - dijo mientras cortaba algunos arbustos cercanos sin prestarle nada de atención. Tanto así que no había visto a Terry ni tampoco notó que venían montados en Teodora.

-Necesito que abra la puerta.

-No puedo hacer eso. - respondió sin retirar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Pero es urgente! - y por segunda ocasión ese día se estaban metiendo con su paciencia.

-No lo conozco y el joven Grandchester no dijo que tendría visitas. - dijo de nuevo de forma ignorante.

-Escúcheme bien, abra la maldita puerta si no quiere que personalmente me encargue de que la despidan y repudien por ser la causante de la muerte del "joven Grandchester".

-¿De qué rayos está ha... - al levantar la mirada pudo observar el panorama que tenía en frente: a Candy montada en Teodora, a Terry detrás de ella sosteniéndose, y un montón de sangre de por medio. - Lo siento, joven - murmuró antes de abrir la puerta.

Se dirigió al interior no sin antes atar a la yegua de una columna que está en la entrada y averiguar una manera de cargar a el herido.

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme por favor? - dijo de manera firme causando que el mayordomo volteara.

-¡Pero por amor de Dios!, ¿qué le pasó al joven Grandchester?

-No lo sé, estaba subido en un árbol, vi a Teodora y ella me llevó con Terry. Cuando llegué estaba así.

-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? - exclamó preocupado el mayordomo.

-Primeramente, necesito una habitación, segundo, le urge ver a un doctor.

-La habitación del joven es la segunda a la izquierda en el segundo piso. Ahora mismo llamo al duque para que envíe a un docto de la familia - rápidamente salió de allí y se dirigió al teléfono para comunicarse con el palacio Grandchester.

-Estás bieeeen pesado - decía con dificultad mientras subía las escaleras con él a cuestas y luego ponerlo en la cama de la habitación que se le fue indicada. - Terry, no te preocupes, ya están buscando a un doctor.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y decidió buscar alcohol para por lo menos limpiar la herida. Otro par de minutos después el mayordomo entró a la habitación.

-El duque se niega a enviar a un doctor.

-¿Por qué, no le explicó la situación?

-Lo hice, pero él alegó que su hijo es muy rebelde y que si estaba grave se lo merecía por meterse en problemas. Si ha sobrevivido a tantas peleas, esta vez no será diferente.

-¿Está al teléfono?

-Sí.

-Permítame hablar con él.

-Como diga - la guió a dónde estaba el teléfono - pero tenga cuidado. Es una persona difícil de tratar.

-¿Señor duque?

-¿Quién me habla?

-Albert White Andrew, un amigo de Terruce del colegio.

-Mi hijo no tiene amigos.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-Si viene a pedirme que contacte a un doctor, pierde su tiempo.

-¿Que no entiende que SU hijo está muriendo?

-Es sólo una pelea, no le ponga mucho caso.

-No fue una pelea. - dijo de forma calmada tratando de contenerse. Después de ese día no sabía si su sistema nervioso central seguiría funcionando igual.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?

-Simplemente sé las condiciones en las que llega cuando tiene una pelea. Normalmente da el primer golpe y ninguno de sus nudillos está lastimado. - dijo ya de forma desafiante.

-Está bien, no fue una pelea, - dijo algo sorprendido por la deducción del joven y el tono en el que se lo dijo. Realmente deben ser MUY buenos amigos y más o menos tenía idea del por qué - ¿qué tan grave está?

-Heridas menores en el rostro y brazos y una herida que no para de sangrar en el hombro izquierdo, por la cual podría desangrarse hasta morir si no se le atiende, diría yo, en media hora.

-Usted gana, en unos días me comunicaré con usted en el colegio y así me explica qué ocurrió más a detalle. El doctor debe llegar a más tardar, en diez minutos.

-Muchísimas gracias. - dijo antes de que se cortara la línea. ¡Qué joven tan desafiante!

-¿Cómo le fue? - preguntó el mayordomo.

-Conseguí un doctor- dijo triunfante.

-Me sorprende, el duque es una persona difícil de convencer.

-Sólo debe ser persuasivo. De paso, usted nunca me dijo su nombre.

-Carl Johnson, señorito.

-Nada de señorito, llámeme Albert.

-Joven Albert, por su forma de expresarse puedo decir que es algo parecido al joven Grandchester.

-Tal vez - en ese momento, un hombre mayor, como de unos cincuenta y tantos años entra por la puerta principal acompañado de una mujer más o menos de la misma edad.

-Buenas noches, señor - lo recibió el mayordomo educadamente - llegó más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

-Buenas noches, señor, joven, yo soy el doctor Rights y esta es la enfermera Wells. ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Grandchester?

-Sígame - todos, encabezados por el mayordomo, se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Señorita Wells, examine al paciente. - Candy estaba a punto de hablar, pero no lo hizo porque recordó que la enfermera aquí no es ella. Habían cosas que la enfermera podría ver que ella no.

-Heridas menores en el rostro y los brazos y una herida sangrante en el hombro izquierdo.

-Hágase cargo de las heridas menores y yo revisaré la más grande - por lo que obtuvo como respuesta un "sí doctor" de la enfermera - ustedes dos esperen fuera.

-Como diga - ambos iban hacia la puerta cuando escucharon los quejidos del paciente.

-Enfermera, ¡suélteme! - exclamó mientras quitaba las manos de la enfermera de su rostro.

-Joven, intento ayudarle - dijo ella de forma fría e indiferente.

-Ya le dije que me suelte. No la quiero a usted como enfermera, está bien fea. ¡Lárguese!

-Sus deseos son órdenes - se marchó, ¿es que no le importaban las vidas de sus pacientes?, definitivamente se ofendió al primer intento. Demasiado orgullosa.

-Señorita Wells - llamó el doctor sin resultado. - joven, cálmese.

-¡No me toquen! - estaba alterado, de esa forma jamás lograrían progresar.

-¿Puedo hablar con él? - preguntó "el" pecoso.

-Sí, claro. Por favor ayúdelo a entrar en razón. Nosotros esperaremos fuera. Que sea rápido. - ambos, el mayordomo y el doctor, dejaron la habitación.

-Terry, ¿por qué hiciste eso? - dijo ella con una voz comprensiva.

-Esa enfermera no me agrada - fue enfrentado por una mirada de regaño - pecosa, no me mires así, no querría a ninguna enfermera que no seas tú - dijo mirando la pared - además, ¿a quién le importo?, mejor déjenme morir en paz y no pierdan su tiempo.

-Si lo vas a decir por tu padre, tal vez tengas razón. Pero hay personas a las que les importas, como a tu madre, porque te reconciliaste con ella, ¿no? - él asintió- y en el caso de que tampoco le importes - dio una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente con lágrimas en los ojos - eres importante para mí, no puedo asegurarte nada sobre nadie, pero me importas, y mucho. Demasiado, diría yo, y te pido por favor que luches por tu vida - en ese momento entró el doctor.

-Espero que ya hayan hablado, es necesario que empiece el tratamiento - dijo el doctor.

-Ya terminamos - miró al doctor para después susurrarle a su amigo, que de paso ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento - te quiero mucho. - le sonrió sinceramente, se levantó y estaba por girar la perilla cuando el doctor le dijo.

-Joven...

-Andrew

-Sí, usted, ¿puede ayudarme con su amigo?

-¡Con gusto! - respondió felizmente.

-Lávese las manos, cúbrase con esto y póngase estos guantes. - le indicó el médico pasándole la bata que la enfermera jamás utilizó, y unos guantes que sacó de su maletín.

-Ya está. - en el momento, Terry estaba inconsciente.

-¿Sabe qué tiene que hacer?

-Sí - empezó a limpiar las heridas del rostro y el brazo derecho mientras el doctor se hacía cargo de limpiar la herida en su hombro.

-Lo hace muy bien, parece que ya ha hecho esto antes.

Asintió- Cuando era pequeño ayudaba a las dueñas del orfanato con los niños enfermos. Y aquí en Londres he tenido que ocuparme de Terruce varias veces. - no podía creer que este joven fuera huérfano, pero recordó que las buenas personas no siempre tienen posición social.

-Me sorprende que pueda manejar al joven con tanta facilidad, es uno de los pacientes más difíciles de tratar que he tenido. - pero algo le intrigaba, y quería saber su capacidad en casos de emergencia. - ¿cuál ha sido la peor herida que ha atendido?

-Eso está fácil, una noche, Terry estaba peleando y al parecer uno de sus contrincantes traía un cuchillo. Tuve que suturarle una herida en la pierna derecha. - no pudo evitar reírse, y sonrojarse levemente (para su suerte), porque si bien en su momento quería matarlo, al verlo desde otro punto de vista, - fue algo cómico.

-¿Podría ver la cicatriz?

-Claro - el doctor le bajó los pantalones a Terry para ver la cicatriz, y otra vez para suerte de ella, lo hizo debajo de las sábanas de tal forma que no vio nada que no debía ver. No quería tener que mentirle al doctor sobre por qué se ponía roja como un tomate al ver a su amigo en ropa interior.

-Impresionante, ¿usted le quitó los puntos? - aún en medio de la plática, cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

-Sí

-Vaya, puede ser un muy buen doctor cuando crezca.

-Gracias - Terry fue sedado y pasaron algunos minutos y el doctor ya estaba agrandando la herida con un bisturí para poder sacar la bala. Ya que no vio un agujero de salida.

-Oh rayos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La bala lastimó la vena axilar, si intento sacar la bala con los fórceps puedo lastimar la vena y hacer todo peor, sin contar que si logro sacarla perdería mucha sangre en lo que lo estabilizo.

-¿Alguna forma de que pueda ayudar?, ya terminé con lo que me encomendó - el doctor lo observó dudando, pero luego fijó su vista en sus manos.

-¡Perfecto!, como sus manos son pequeñas, mientras yo abro la herida, usted puede sentir la bala, sacarla, y luego rápidamente presionar la vena en lo que paro la circulación para poder suturarla.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente... - dijo dudosa, si algo salía mal, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

-Confíe en usted, yo lo hago.

-Está bien.

El doctor le indicó detalladamente lo que debía hacer, mientras él mantenía la herida abierta. Con ambas manos dentro, ubicó la bala, la sacó con una mano, y con la otra hizo presión en la vena hasta que el doctor pudiera disminuir la presión de la sangre, suturar la vena, y luego hacer lo mismo con la herida, para luego ponerle una vacuna antitetánica. Todo el proceso tardó algunos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Ya terminó todo - dijo el médico con satisfacción cuando ya ambos se despojaron de los guantes y las batas. - bueno, no todo, puede que tenga algo de fiebre, lo que lo mantendrá semiconsciente por un tiempo. Volveré mañana a revisarlo.

-Yo me ocupo

-¿Sabe?, si usted no fuera un chico, por la relación entre ustedes dos y su preocupación por él podría decir que lo quiere como más que un amigo. - este era un punto sin retorno, se había puesto roja delante del doctor. A este se le fueron confirmadas sus sospechas, era muy raro que algún chico, adoptado, humilde, adinerado o lo que sea, tuviera esa delicadeza al tratar con otro chico.

-Bueno...

-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, señorita.

-Gracias - dijo antes de quedar sola con Terry. En media hora pudo ver que ya comenzaba la fiebre, y fue a pedirle agua con hielo y toallas al mayordomo. Después de unas dos horas, en las cuales se las pasó delirando diciendo "pecosa" un montón de veces, estaba UN POCO más consciente.

-¿Pecosa?

-Ya deja de llamarme, estoy aquí. - dijo mientras mojaba por enésima vez la toalla para volver a ponerla en su frente.

-¿En serio?, no te encuentro - y comenzó a buscarla con las manos, al estar ella del lado derecho de la cama, el se recostó sobre su lado derecho.

-¡Ten cuidado! - rápidamente intentó volver a ponerlo boca arriba, pero cayó sobre la cama y él, por reflejo, la abrazó poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre ella.

-¡No otra vez!

-Pecosa, estás aquí. - dijo aliviado pero sin soltar su agarre.

-Suéltame.

-Yo también te quiero - en cuestión de segundos, puso su rostro en los cabellos de ella y quedó dormido.

-Terry, qué voy a hacer contigo, incluso medio inconsciente eres un aprovechado - sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra, se acomodó sobre el pecho de él y también quedó dormida.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Despertó a causa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana y algunos toques del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No lo puedo creer! - por impulso se paró de la cama.

-Joven White, alguien quiere hablar con usted, está en el estudio.

-Ya voy. - seguía al mayordomo mientras se aclaraba los ojos.

-¿Albert? - qué rayos hacía Albert allí.

-Señor, ¿podría dejarnos solos?

-Como guste - respondió el mayordomo dejando la habitación.

-¿Señorita, se puede saber por qué no está en el colegio?

-Es que... - estaba nerviosa, él jamás le decía señorita en ese tono.

-Es que nada. Quedan dos semanas de exámenes finales y tú aquí metida.

-Pero...

-Nada. No vuelves a salir del colegio hasta que termine, después tienes todo un mes aquí en Escocia para hacer lo que se te antoje.

-¡Pero a Terry le dispararon!, ¿cómo sabré si se encuentra bien?

-Candy, lo lamento, pero no puedo saber que estás aquí ocupándote de tu amigo cuando deberías estar estudiando.

-Albert, ¡por favor! - no obtuvo respuesta - al menos, ¿podrías entregarle este sobre al padre de Terry? -sacó el sobre que estuvo desde el día anterior en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué contiene?

-No lo sé. Estaba cerca de Terry cuando lo encontré. - lo recibió y lo puso en su bolsillo.

-Prométeme que no vendrás hasta que la escuela termine. - no sabía si estaba escuchando bien, ¿cómo iba a hacer para sacarse todo este embrollo de la cabeza por las próximas dos semanas?

 **Holaaa!**

 **Acabo de comprobar científicamente que suelo dejar las cosas para último momento (lo siento). En fin, ¿cómo reaccionará Terry cuando despierte solo y qué pasará ahora que Candy no puede ir a verlo?**

 **Les prometo que pondré mi cerebro a trabajar para que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto.**

 ** _Bye!_**


	10. Pensando en ti

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

 **Capítulo 10: Pensando en ti**

-¿Pecas? - se removía en su cama sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que vio a su padre y al doctor en su habitación - ¡sólo esto me faltaba!

-Terruce, - dijo pareciendo ofendido - por lo visto mi visita no fue de tu agrado. ¿A quién llamabas?

-No es de su incumbencia - dijo mientras respiraba el aroma de la almohada, prueba de que su pecosa, efectivamente, había dormido a su lado - pero en serio, ¿qué hacen aquí? -preguntó cortante.

-Buenos días joven. Su padre y yo vinimos a ver cómo se encontraba. - dijo el doctor, para después decir vagamente - se me pidió informarle que su amigo no podrá venir a visitarlo, ya que se le fue prohibido hasta que pasen las pruebas finales.

-Y ahora encima de enfermo voy a estar solo - verdaderamente él y el "Tío Abuelo" tenían una conversación pendiente - además, deduzco señor duque, que no vino simplemente a velar por nadie, sino a controlar vidas ajenas.

-En vez de quejarte, deberías agradecerme - mencionó el duque - y también a tu amigo, sin él no estarías tú aquí.

-Claro que le tengo que agradecerle, se hace cargo de mí mientras OTROS que no voy a mencionar olvidan que siquiera existo porque están demasiado ocupados guardando las apariencias.

-Oh vamos, lo dices como si él te tratara como una madre a su hijo.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no - dijo restándole importancia - lo que sí sé es que al menos le importo por lo que soy y no por lo que significo para la sociedad.

-Tengo que admitir que es un muy buen amigo el que tienes, espero que no dejes que lo que hay entre ustedes dos se eche a perder.

Claro que no lo iba a echar a perder, es la única persona que le permitía ser él mismo y lo apreciaba por eso - no sería capaz.

-Bueno, a lo que vine... Terruce, - adoptó una posición seria - desde hoy asigné un grupo de guardias para que vigilen a tu alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día, y estarás únicamente dentro de esta mansión hasta que se evalúe el área.

-Y yo que pensaba salirme desde que se largaran de aquí - dijo sarcásticamente, aunque sabía que su plan de escaparse y hacer algo de su vida además de comer y dormir, tendría que esperar - pero no puede mantenerme cautivo por siempre, y lo sabe.

-Tienes que comprender que no te puedo permitir que andes por ahí libremente cuando hay personas que te quieran hacer daño.

-¿A mí o al nombre y fortuna de la familia? - lo miró a os ojos - Usted no está aquí por mera preocupación, sólo le interesa la forma en la que un atentado hacia mi persona pueda afectarle.

-Pensé que ya eras lo suficientemente maduro para comprender tu rol como Grandchester, personas de nuestro nivel son las que hacen que el mundo funcione propiamente.

-¡Ja! No me haga reír, nosotros los de "alto nivel" estamos echando el mundo a perder con nuestro materialismo y nos olvidamos de lo que en verdad es importante.

-Suenas como esa actriz de quinta.

-No se atreva a mencionarla, para que sepa el estatus de las personas no equivale a lo puro de su corazón - se cruzó de brazos y luego expresó - y créame, podría darle algunos ejemplos.

-¡Te prohíbo que te expreses de esa manera!, recuerda que puedo acabar con tu vida fácilmente. Te puedo despojar de lo que más aprecias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que te recomiendo que te estés callado o te dirijas a mí con más respeto.

-Tiene toda la razón, su señoría - dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Ujum! - carraspeó el médico - comencemos con la revisión, si me lo permiten.

-Adelante - dijo el joven mientras pensaba en cómo comunicarse con su amiga.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Nada. Eran las tres de la tarde y nada. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación rezando porque alguien le informara sobre el estado de Terry, ya que sentía que moriría por la incertidumbre.

Ya habían excusado al castaño, pero nadie estaba enterado de lo que había pasado con él realmente, así que mucho menos estaban enterados de su estado actual. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, rompió en llanto.

Pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber pasado si no lo hubiera encontrado y en las posibles consecuencias de esa herida. Tristemente, así pensaba pasar los próximos días, pero no se lo iban a permitir.

-¡Albert! - alguien tocaba su puerta - amigo, sal de ahí. No te hemos visto en todo el día. - era Archie.

-Archie, seguramente está con Terry. - le dijo su hermano.

-No es cierto, al parecer su padre vino a visitarlo y se quedará con él el resto del año escolar.

-¡Qué suerte!

-Quisiera que me pasara lo mismo. - dijo sin entender a qué tipo de suerte se refería.

-No te equivoques, recuerda que él no se lleva nada bien con su padre y creo que preferiría tomar todos estos exámenes a estar donde está.

-Sí claro, y me imagino que lo permiten porque es el hijo del duque que mantiene el colegio monetariamente.

Candy escuchaba todo del otro lado de la puerta, pensó que si hacía silencio, creerían que no estaba allí. Pero escuchar que discutían de un tema del que no sabían nada, de esa forma tan deliberada, hizo que su llanto, en vez de cesar, empeorara.

-Espera un segundo - dijo Stear en voz muy baja alejándose de la puerta - ¿Albert está llorando?

-No me lo creo, yo que pensé que eso era imposible. - respondió en el mismo tono. - ¿piensas que tiene algo que ver con Grandchester?

-Ni idea, - estaba pensando en alguna solución - quédate tú aquí, yo hablo con él.

-¿Por qué tú sí y yo no?

-Archie, sin ofender, pero a veces no tienes nada de tacto, mucho menos para hablar de Terry. Así que ve y diles a las chicas que vamos en un momento.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Eso espero...

Archie se fue y en su cabeza pensaba en cómo podría lidiar con la situación. Decidido entró a la habitación y se encontró a su primo llorando mientras abrazaba una almohada como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Albert? - en ese momento, Candy se percató de la presencia de Stear, así que (sin éxito) intentó calmarse un poco. - ¿qué te sucede? - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-A mí nada...

-Oye, no estás engañando a nadie. Deberías estar poniéndole la vida de cabeza a todo el mundo en vez de estar aquí llorando, ¿cierto Brown? - y ahí estaba, logró sacarle una sonrisa - ¿recuerdas el día en el que comenzamos a llamarte así por tu actitud tan parecida a la de Anthony?, hasta la hermana Grey se confundió y pensó que ese era tu nombre cuando recién llegaste.

-Pienso que por eso no se dirige mucho a mí - se sentó y profundizó en lo que dijo su primo - y por seguirle el juego, incluso Terry me llamó así en su momento. - cuando mencionó al castaño su mirada se ensombreció. Lo que ya le decía a Stear la fuente del problema.

-Sabes, puedes decirme lo que sea que esté pasando.

-No vino hoy al colegio.

-¿Y por eso lloras?, él está con su padre, al parecer, hasta se va a librar de los exámenes. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Es que no entiendes...

-¿Entender qué?

-Oh por Dios, podría perder la movilidad del brazo, o peor aún, ¡podría tener una infección y habría que amputárselo! Y todo porque fue a buscarme... ¡es mi culpa!

-¿De qué rayos hablas? - no estaba entendiendo nada, en ese momento pensó que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco.

-Le dispararon - incluso a través de los lentes se podía ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos - ayer peleamos, yo me enojé y lo dejé solo, cuando estaba jugando a las escondidas con ustedes me encontré con Teodora y ella me llevó con él, fue horrible.

-No tenía idea...

-Tampoco tenías por qué saberlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Estaba herido y desangrándose, ¿te imaginas lo que fue para mí tener que montarlo sobre su yegua, subirlo a un segundo piso, discutir con el duque por teléfono, y de paso, sacarle la bala con mis manos? Ayer fue un día de locos. ¡AAAAH VOY A ENLOQUECER! - y como se había de esperar, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez tenía un "hombro" sobre el cual hacerlo.

-Todo está bien - le decía mientras la abrazaba - Terry es fuerte, se va a mejorar. Pero por favor no te pongas tan triste.

-No puedo evitar pensar en todo lo malo que pudo haber pasado.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - preguntó de la nada - hoy tenemos planeado ir a la mansión de los Andrew y pasar tiempo juntos, ya sabes, charlar, comer...

-No pruebo bocado desde ayer por la tarde. - dijo instintivamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Claro que voy, pero primero tengo que darme un baño.

-Espero que sea rápido.

-Dame cinco minutos.

-Te esperamos cerca del pasillo de abajo.

-Está bien. - quedó sola en su habitación y no pudo evitar decir - Candice White, ¿en qué momento de tu vida te volviste una persona tan emocionalmente inestable?, tienes que calmarte.

Se reunió con sus amigos más o menos en los cinco minutos estipulados y agradeció a su primo por no decir ni una palabra de lo que habían hablado anteriormente.

-¿Todo bien? - le preguntó Patty.

-Sí, creo que ya debemos irnos.

-Quién llegue primero gana. - dice Archie - ¡Hasta luego! - exclama Archie mientras se va corriendo seguido de su hermano y Patty.

-¿Te ocurre algo?, si quieres puedes contarme.

-Annie, ahora no.

-Está bien, Admito que he sido algo intensa últimamente, tengo que darte un respiro.

-Y también tienes que apresurarte - comenzó a correr rápidamente en camino a la mansión.

-¡Vas a ver pequeña tramposa!

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Señor Andrew, ¿a qué se debe esta visita suya? - preguntó el duque de Grandchester.

-Señor duque, me alegra que haya podido presentarse - dijo cordialmente Albert - vengo a entregarle algo relacionado con el incidente de ayer.

-¿Usted qué tipo de información podría darme sobre eso? - preguntó dudoso.

-Esta mañana cuando fui a buscar a mi protegido, me entregó este sobre y me pidió que se lo hiciera llegar a usted.

-¿De dónde lo sacó?

-Estaba cerca de su hijo cuando lo encontró, y pensó que podría estar relacionado con la persona responsable de esta tragedia.

-¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha leído?

-Pienso que es un asunto que sólo le corresponde a usted.

-Señor, aprecio su interés y el de su protegido para con mi hijo, pero todavía no me cabe en la cabeza cómo se hicieron tan buenos amigos.

-Albert es muy carismático y sensible, casi nunca acepta un no como respuesta. Sabe ganarse a las personas, las amistades que más le cuesta conseguir son algunas de las que ocupan un gran lugar en su corazón.

-Sabe, me alegra que tenga con quién relacionarse. No le desearía una vida solitaria.

-A mí también, pero no le quito más su tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por la información.

-De nada. Adiós señor Grandchester.

-Adiós señor Andrew. - Albert rápidamente dejó la habitación pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué rayos podría estar ocurriendo en esa familia.

-Vamos a ver... - el duque abrió en sobre y lo que leyó lo sorprendió mucho - ¡¿contrato por el asesinato de Terruce Graham Grandchester por tres mil libras?! - luego pudo observar dos firmas, una que no conocía, y la otra - ¿el sello de la familia?, ¿por qué querría un Grandchester matar a Terruce?

Ahora, no sólo tenía que averiguar quién era el hombre que había intentado matar a su hijo, sino que también debía descubrir de la manera más discreta y sin formar revuelo, qué miembro de su familia quería que se sucediera tal tragedia, y por qué.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-¡Gané! - dijo Candy después de correr por un buen tiempo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? - dijo Archie exhausto - ¡pero si saliste casi junto con Annie!

-¡Es como una especie de fenómeno! - dijo Patty casi al desmayarse. Lo que ninguno sabía es que ya demasiado entrenamiento tenía al tener que huir de Terry cuando este amenazaba con hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Stear a la rubia al ver que no paraba de toser y su rostro estaba algo pálido y morado.

-Me falta el aire... - dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Annie.

-Está demasiado apretado - su amiga entendió y pensando rápido le subió la camisa como hasta la cintura para poder soltarle la venda por completo para luego pasarle un cojín para que lo abrace y así disimular y no hacer la situación tan evidente - gracias.

-De nada, - le respondieron - oye, creo que en un par de semanas la venda ya no te servirá de nada - le dijo de forma que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo te vendas el pecho? - tenía que pensar en una excusa válida para Archie.

-Eh... digamos que me caí y me pegué en la parte de arriba de la espalda, la presión ayuda un poco con la molestia.

-¡Ah, huérfano aquí estás! - la voz de Elisa resonaba en toda la habitación - me pidieron que te hiciera llegar esto.

-Déjame ver - en efecto, la pelirroja le había entregado dos sobres - ¿una carta del duque?, y esta no dice de quién es.

-Pásame eso, un duque no querría nada con alguien como tú. - le dijo mientras intentaba arrancarle lo que llevaba en las manos.

Candy estaba en completo silencio, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría decir esa carta.

 _Albert Andrew,_

 _Le escribo esta carta breve para agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi hijo ayer, ya que, sin su ayuda puede que él no estuviera más entre nosotros._

 _El doctor se está encargando de que tenga la mejor recuperación posible, y tengo que decir que el sobre que encontró sí me fue de gran ayuda._

 _Mis más sinceros agradecimientos,_

 _Richard Grandchester_

-¿Qué dice? - le preguntó Stear por si había alguna información relevante.

-Me da las gracias, y al parecer Terry está bien. - qué frío y breve, cada vez que el duque se le dirigía la forma en que se le fue descrito encajaba más con él.

-Gracias al cielo.

Dejó esa carta y el sobre en una mesa cercana con cuidado de no soltar el cojín.

-Esta no sé de quién es.

 _Saludos,_

 _Pienso que ya sabrás por qué no puse mi nombre en el sobre y también que ya dedujiste quien soy._

 _Quiero agradecerte por hacer que mi hijo me diera otra oportunidad, si tú no hubieras estado allí, probablemente jamás hubiera accedido a hablar conmigo. Me hace tan feliz saber que tiene una amiga como tú._

 _Pero por favor no lo regañes, que él no me dijo nada sobre eso, sólo me habló de una chica cuya descripción encaja perfectamente contigo y después de un par de preguntas lo deduje por mi cuenta._

 _Gracias por todo lo que haces por Terry, en serio espero que siempre estén juntos y que nunca pierdan esa amistad tan hermosa que tienen. Me complace poder decirte que haz encontrado en mí una amiga._

 _Se despide de todo corazón,_

 _Eleanor Baker_

-¿En serio le habló de mí?

-¿Quién? - pregunta Patty.

-¡Nadie! - dijo para evadir la pregunta - creo que eso era todo.

Se dispuso a devolver las cartas a sus respectivos sobres, pero cuando estaba a punto de guardar la del duque, sintió otro pedazo de papel dentro.

"¿Otra carta, de quién será?" - pero al sentir su olor supo inmediatamente quién la escribió y comenzó a leerla con ansias.

 _¡Sorpresa!_

 _Y eso que pensaban que se iban a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, si estás leyendo esto es porque el doctor pudo poner esta carta junto con la que te enviará mi padre._

 _Primero quería asegurarte que estoy bien, vivo y coleando, porque sé que te preocupas tanto por mí que ya debe haberte pasado por la cabeza par de veces que algo muy malo me pasó o que me voy a quedar sin brazo. Así que, pecosa, en cuanto a eso puedes estar tranquila._

 _Pero realmente te escribo por otra cosa, ya me enteré que este próximo sábado por la tarde los guardias que me vigilan (idea del duque) tendrán algo así como una reunión y quería saber si te reunirías conmigo cerca del lago, ese mismo día a eso de las seis y media. Por favor lleva vestido y algo de comer, si sigo dependiendo de avena, tostadas, pescado y frutas seguro muero de hambre._

 _Ah, y casi lo olvido, sí es una cita._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Terry_

-¿Pero qué... - la había invitado a salir, ¡y dijo que era una cita! Estaba en shock, y no sabía si bailar de la felicidad, o ponerse a llorar bajo su cama porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué vestido usaría, qué llevaría de comer o de cómo rayos actuaría sabiéndose en una cita con Terry.

-Estás rojo como un tomate, ¡alguien tiene una admiradora secreta! - le dijo Archie.

-Seguro es alguna chica que está fuera de su alcance - dijo Neil que llegó unos minutos después que su hermana.

-No sé de qué se trata, pero no nos ha dicho de quién son dos de sus cartas. - agregó Elisa.

-¡Adiós! - dijo con la intención de largarse corriendo a su habitación.

-Pero si acaba de llegar el té, - le dijo Stear, pero lo único que hizo fue comerse un par de galletas y dirigirse a la puerta - al menos deja el cojín. - cuando su cuerpo ya estaba fuera de vista, arrojó el cojín al suelo y fue con sus dos sobres a su habitación rezando por no toparse con nadie en el pasillo.

-Albert nos oculta algo.

-Archie, creo que exageras - dijo Annie.

-Yo no, hay algo extraño con él, y voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

Estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo mientras otra persona ansiaba igual o más que ella la llegada de la tarde del sábado.

-Mejor me pongo a estudiar antes de la cena, mañana tengo dos pruebas.

¡Hola!

Lo sé, mucho tiempo, pero todavía no sabemos cómo se dará esa cita ni tampoco lo que podría ocurrir con respecto a Archie. Además, Terry tiene al doctor como aliado para comunicarse con Candy. Siquiera yo sé con exactitud lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

 _Bye!_


	11. Asuntos pendientes

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

 **Capítulo 11: Asuntos pendientes**

Mansión Andrew en Escocia

-Y justo al despedirnos, me lo dijo... - decía Annie emocionada contándole a su amiga lo sucedido la noche anterior con Archie.

-¡Pero ya, escúpelo! - estaba impaciente, se sentía inmensamente feliz por su "hermana", finalmente había encontrado una persona a quien ama y le ama.

-¡Dijo que me ama!, incluso después de decirle que vengo del Hogar de Pony, se sintió tan bien que por poco y olvido como respirar.

-Amiga, pienso que exageras.

-Yo no - dijo Patty que ya tenía tiempo escuchando la conversación debido a los gritos de Annie. - la primera vez que Stear me lo dijo, sentí lo mismo.

-Hablando de Stear, ustedes dos sólo son calladitos pero nadie sabe qué se traen. - mencionó atrevidamente la ojiazul.

-Pienso que no todo el mundo es tan abierto sobre su relación - respondió Candy.

-Como tú y ya sabes quien, por ejemplo. - volvió a atacar.

-¡Annie pero cuántas veces te voy a decir que no somos novios! - exclamó la rubia sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Obvio que no!, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de las miradas que se dan cuando creen que nadie los ve.

-¿Albert tiene interés en alguien? - preguntó la castaña.

-Claro que n...

-Tanto que hasta lo he sorprendido mencionando el nombre de esa persona para sí mismo, una buena cantidad de veces.

-Me haces pensar que no puedo confiar en ti. - dijo la de ojos verdes intentando parecer ofendida.

-Sabes que puedes, simplemente me molesta que no seas capaz de admitir lo que sientes.

-Annie, déjalo ser. - agregó Patty, haciendo pensar a la rubia que contaba con su apoyo. - si luego de seis meses no progresa, entonces nos involucramos.

-Ya valí - exclamó antes de que todas fueran interrumpidas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? - preguntó Archie metiéndose en la conversación.

-Patty y yo concluimos que si de aquí a seis meses Albert no se le confiesa a la persona que le gusta, vamos a interferir. - responde Annie.

-Amigo, no sé cómo las soportas cuando entran en chisme, - lo que provocó unos "¡Ey!" Por parte de las mencionadas - pero sinceramente te digo: ya valiste.

-Eso mismo dije yo.

-Chicos, es hora de almorzar - dijo Stear.

-¡Comida! - dijo Candy antes de echarse a correr al comedor.

Estaba un poco más enérgica de lo normal, ya que ese era el día de su cita con Terry, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escabullirse en la cocina y buscar lo necesario para un picnic, ni de cómo iba a entrar en un vestido. Pero efectivamente para esas situaciones tenía a Annie.

-¿Por qué viniste corriendo? - quiso saber Patty cuando todos estaban ya sentados.

-Porque si llego primero, quiere decir que tengo más libertad de elegir dónde quiero sentarme, lo que me permite estar al lado de la tía abuela, por lo que mi comida será una de las primeras en ser servidas, significando que podré comer mucho más. - dijo rápidamente de forma casi incomprensible.

-¡Pero si eres un glotón! - dijo Archie.

-Ustedes tiene a las chicas, yo a la comida.

Fue un almuerzo tranquilo, hasta que llegó el momento del postre (del cual sabemos la pecosa comió mucho). El día anterior casi le rogaba a la cocinera para que hiciera pastel de chocolate, ya que ese era el favorito de Terry. Después tendría que idearse como sacarlo de la cocina.

-Los dejo, estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento. - dijo Stear antes de levantarse.

-Espero que esta vez no estés al borde de incendiar la habitación, como la última vez. - comentó Candy. - ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Elisa y Neil?

-"Los niños buenos" decidieron quedarse en el colegio y ayudar a la hermana Grey a poner las calificaciones de su área. - responde Annie- por suerte, Patty y yo no estamos en el área de Elisa.

-Ni Terry ni yo estamos en la de Neil. - agrega la rubia.

-Tampoco nosotros - argumenta Archie ya que su hermano ya se había marchado. - ahora, cada quién a estudiar.

-Annie - dijo Candy cuando todos ya se habían ido.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Vamos al jardín y te digo. - y eso hicieron.

-¿Pues bien? - dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Promete no gritar.

-Oh, por favor. Tampoco es como si Terry te hubiese invitado a salir.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-¡¿QU...

-¡Shhh!, necesito que me ayudes a elegir un vestido, arreglarme y preparar todo lo que voy a llevar.

-Perdón, es que por fin mi niña está creciendo. - decía mientras se limpiaba lágrimas falsas con su pañuelo. - queda perdonado por hablarte mal, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!, tenemos que hacerte lucir más bella de lo que eres. ¡Y usarás corsé por primera vez! - la tomó de un brazo y se podría decir que la arrastró hasta su habitación (la de Annie obviamente).

-Primero tienes que darte un baño. - decía entusiasta mientras llenaba la tina de agua.

-¡Pero si ya me bañé hoy! - respondió en forma de queja.

-Sí, pero eso fue esta mañana, y tú ya sudaste por estar corriendo - sabía que ningún argumento sería suficiente para hacer que su amiga se bañara, así que optó por decir lo siguiente - está bien, no lo hagas, aunque pienso que sería mejor si por lo menos a la primera cita llegaras oliendo a rosas y no apestando.

-¿Apesto? - preguntó falsamente preocupada.

-Claro que no, por eso tenemos que alistarte, para prevenir cualquier mala jugada por parte de los nervios, y que verdaderamente huelas mal.

-Annie, por más que sude, yo jamás huelo mal.

-Todo es hasta un día.

-Tú ganas - se rindió, para luego tomar el tan discutido baño, lavarse el cabello, y salir envuelta en una toalla.

-Viste, si hasta el cabello te lavaste, ahora viene la mejor parte. - dijo emocionada.

-¿Cuál? - indagó un poco confundida.

-La ropa, Candy, espabílate - dijo con un aire de profesional - primero, te pones las enaguas. Porque supongo que esas sí sabes ponértelas, ¿cierto?

-Ya regreso - volvió al baño, y salió con la prenda ya puesta.

-Ahora, el corsé - sacó uno de su closet para después decir - en tu habitación no encontré ninguno (hay un baúl en su habitación con ropa femenina por si se presentaba cualquier ocasión) así que te voy a prestar este.

-Sólo dime que no son incómodos.

-No lo voy a apretar mucho, pero cuesta un poco acostumbrarse. - después de batallar un poco, se lo había puesto.

-No me lo esperaba, pero esto es mucho más cómodo que esa estúpida venda… ¿Y ahora qué?

-La vestimenta. Ya decidí que usarás medias blancas y zapatos marrón claro, en cuanto al vestido, tengo estas tres opciones que saqué del baúl.

-Elijo... - contempló los vestidos, el primero era muy simple, el segundo, demasiado atrevido (pero qué insinuaba Annie). Pero el tercero era perfecto: de seda beige claro, llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Con escote cuadrado, nada revelador, ceñido a la cintura, y mangas cortas con transparencias. - ese último me encanta.

-A mí me gusta más el segundo pero, en fin, tú lo vas a usar - la ayudó a ponerse el vestido y a peinarse.

Optaron por dejar el cabello suelto, agregándole dos horquillas con diamantes blancos para adornar.

-¡Estás hermosa! - exclamó mientras la contemplaba de pies a cabeza.

-Déjame ver - se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Es cierto que habían tardado dos horas y media, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado vestida de una manera tan femenina y delicada, y no le desagradaba la idea.

-Ahora sólo tengo que conseguir la comida, la cesta y la manta ya las tengo, ¿qué traigo?

-Pastel de chocolate, scones, emparedados, y un termo con té inglés. Y dos tazas.

-Aprovecha que me caes bien, y recuerda que en quince minutos son las cinco y media - salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar lo que se le había pedido. Mientras en su habitación, a una pecosa se la comían los nervios.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Mansión Grandchester

-¿Cómo voy a resolver esto? - se preguntaba el duque - me lo entregaron hace cinco días y todavía no sé por dónde comenzar.

-Señor, - dijo el mayordomo con la intención de ayudar - los únicos con acceso a ese sello son su esposa, su hermano, su abogado, y los sirvientes asignados a limpiar esa área. Además, tiene a su favor que nadie en Londres sabe de lo sucedido aquí, así que puede hacer preguntas estratégicas y saber quién supone que su hijo ha muerto.

-Los sirvientes no tienen ninguna forma posible de acceder a mi cuenta bancaria, todo recae sobre mi mujer, mi abogado y Roger.

-Ahora sí tiene dónde empezar.

-Por lo pronto, voy a ver en qué está Terruce - dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la habitación del mencionado.

-Hijo, ¿ya lograste escaparte? - preguntó mientras abría la puerta, encontrándolo completamente bajo las sábanas.

-Todavía no - respondió con fastidio.

-El doctor dijo que debías dormir un poco.

-Eso iba a hacer antes de que usted llegara y me espantara el sueño - dijo con reproche.

-Entonces me voy - desde adentro pudo escuchar cómo se alejaban los pasos de su padre, para luego retirarse la sábana y dejar ver que estaba completamente arreglado.

-A ver, ¿dónde están los guardias estos? - miró a todos lados desde su ventana - parece que la reunión comenzó un poco antes de lo estipulado.

Revisó una vez más que no hubiese nadie, tomó algo de dinero, y se escapó por la ventana, no sin antes acomodar las almohadas y algo de ropa bajo las sábanas para que pareciera que él dormía.

-¡Al fin libre! - exclamó mientras caminaba hacia la cuidad - le compraré flores a la pecosa, y tal vez un regalo, pero en qué estoy pensando, va a parecer como si estuviera intentando demasiado, pero nada es demasiado para ella. - pensaba en voz alta para luego preguntarse - ¿Cómo le vas a confesar tus sentimientos si no puedes siquiera poner tu mente en orden y decidir qué le vas a llevar?

Aunque no era lo esperado, Terry estaba igual o más nervioso que Candy, nadie jamás lo había hecho sentir así.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Listo - dijo Annie colocando la cesta llena de comida sobre su cama.

-Ahora tengo que ir por un regalo.

-¿Tienes dinero? - preguntó con interés en saber cómo lo había conseguido.

-A veces ayudo en lo que puedo a las personas cuando voy a la cuidad, y algunos me pagan.

-¿Y tienes idea de qué le vas a regalar? - dijo esperando duda por parte de su amiga, pero no fue así.

-El otro día estaba paseando, y pude ver una armónica en el escaparate de una tienda de instrumentos musicales, pregunté cuánto costaba y resulta que tengo con qué pagarla. - y agregó - Si tengo suerte, tal vez no la hayan comprado todavía.

-Pues ya vete, si no te apresuras tal vez cuando llegues la habrán comprado. Además, no quieres llegar tarde a… ¿dónde se van a reunir?

-Lo siento, pero no. No es necesario tenerte por ahí espiando y enterándote de todo.

-Estaba tan cerca… - dijo decepcionada, ya tenía planeada la excusa que daría para salir de la mansión, ya que sus padres la habían dejado al estricto cuidado de la tía abuela.

-Pues ya me voy, ¡adiós! – tomó la cesta e iba de camino a la ventana (¿O creían que se iba a ir por la puerta principal como perro por su casa?).

-¡Espera un momento!, te falta algo… - se volvió para buscar algo y luego dijo – te hace falta un sombrero, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-La que estaba ´tan cerca´ de salir de aquí sin uno de esos horrendos sombreros, soy yo.

-Con este sol que hay, no dudo que se te vaya a quemar la cara. ¡Pero ya!, te quiero lejos de aquí y con ese arrogante en una hora.

-¡Sí capitana! – lo que provocó que ambas comenzaran a reír.

Candy salió sigilosamente de la mansión por su medio favorito, los árboles. Llegó a la ciudad, y para su suerte, la armónica no había sido comprada. Entre buscar envolver el regalo y distraerse admirando mercancía de otras tiendas, pasó un largo tiempo, pero no llegó tarde. Y allí estaba, bajo un árbol, esperando a su cita con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Veamos… ¿qué rayos le voy a regalar? – había conseguido las flores, pero a diferencia de la pecosa, él no tenía ni idea de qué le regalaría. Hasta que vio una tienda que lo hizo exclamar - ¡Por fin te encontré!

Se refería a una tienda de joyas, no existía mejor regalo que uno que podría usar todos los días. Aunque, de todos modos, tenía una tarea difícil, debía elegir algo que fuera hermoso, y a la vez simple, como ella.

-Joven, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – le dijo una señora algo mayor, que parecía la vendedora.

-De hecho, estoy buscando una cadena delgada de oro y un dije.

-Para una joven entonces… - asumió – algo, ¿extravagante, tal vez?

-No, ella es muy simple.

-Entonces, le sugiero que vea estos. Ahora vuelvo con la cadena.

Habían muchos dijes, que eran preciosos de por sí, pero no lo que buscaba. Hasta que en una esquina, vio uno que lo dejó asombrado; era en forma de mariposa y su borde estaba hecho en oro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que una de las alas estaba decorada con pequeñas esmeraldas, mientras que la otra estaba decorada con zafiros. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que ese compraría.

-Veo que le gustó este, pero le advierto, es algo costoso.

-No importa, ¿cuánto es?

-Veinticinco libras.

-Tome - sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y pagó.

-Gracias, si quiere, puedo ponerlo en una caja de regalo.

-Sería muy conveniente.

Luego de agradecerle a la vendedora y salir de allí, miró su reloj de bolsillo y se tranquilizó porque estaba a tiempo, si se apresuraba, claro está. Llegó a los alrededores del lago, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a Candy acercarse. Quería abrazarla y agradecerle, pero no quería arruinar la cita provocando que le pegara por ser ´un canalla atrevido´, ese que le regalaba flores cuando nadie los veía y coqueteaba con ella pasando desapercibido. Pero no podía distraerse, tenía que pensar en cómo se acercaría a ella, ¿y qué mejor manera que hacerlo que casualmente?

-Hola pecosa – dijo muy animado.

-¡Terry! – pensaba que lo iba a reprender por estar fuera de cama en esa condición, pero en cambio – te extrañé. – se le había arrojado encima y ahora lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo también te extrañé. – dijo devolviendo el abrazo y con una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Annie.

-¿Qué pasa Archie?

-¿Dónde está Albert?

-Por ahí…

-No trates de engañarme, la última persona que habló con él fuiste tú, y pensé que estaba en tu habitación contigo hasta que me di cuenta de que la otra voz era femenina, dime Annie, comprendo que hayan sido amigos en el Hogar de Pony, pero ¿qué me estás ocultando? – Annie sintió algo frío corriéndole por la espalda.

-Candy, que hice me vas a matar.

-¿Candy?, ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana del hogar con esto?

 **Hola!**

 **Ahora vemos que el duque va a comenzar a investigar a personas cercanas, los otros dos POR FIN se encontraron, pero Archie, que ya tenía sus sospechas, comenzó a asumir cosas que no eran y puso a Annie en una situación difícil, y a Candy, que está por llegar de su cita, le esperan un interrogatorio y muchas explicaciones de su parte.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

 ** _Bye!_**


	12. Situaciones complejas

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 12: Situaciones complejas

-Yo también te extrañé - se sentía tan bien. Después de estar juntos todos los días por casi cuatro meses, una semana sin su pecosa, fue una tortura.

-Estás bien... - dijo ella aún en sus brazos. - me alegra mucho. - e inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Pecosa yo - fue interrumpido.

-Por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre, pero resulta que sigues aquí... conmigo. - o sea, que a ella le importaba, en verdad él era importante para ella.

-Mírame a los ojos - ella subió la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, él por su parte tenía que descubrir cómo no hacerla llorar, odiaba verla así - Pecas, en verdad perdóname - ella puso cara de confusión - por todo lo que te dije, mejor dicho, te grité el otro día. Sé que estuvo mal, y mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño.

-Pero si yo ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes por qué? - negó con la cabeza - Porque el Terry Grandchester que yo conozco, es mucho mejor que eso, es una persona maravillosa, y tiene un montón de cosas buenas para ofrecer.

-Muchas gracias por perdonarme…, y por lo que hiciste. - no quería admitirlo, pero sentía que le debía la vida, o algo así.

-No fue nada, aunque ya comprobé que incluso anestesiado eres un aprovechado.

-Es una acción inconsciente, además, no me puedes negar que dormiste a mi lado.

-¿Yo?, ¡jamás! ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó como si no supiera a qué se refería.

-Sólo lo sé - "y también sé que dijiste que me querías, pero eso lo explicarás luego".

-En cualquier caso, es completamente tu culpa, eres un peligro para el género femenino. - "no para el género femenino, sino para usted, señorita".

-Fuera del tema, ¿no has pensado en que probablemente mi padre te odie por desafiarlo? - añade saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, entre eso y salvar tu vida, el "duque de Grandchester" puede pensar lo que le dé la gana sobre mí, ya entenderá qué es lo más importante.

-Hablando de cosas importantes, ¿qué trajiste de comer?

-¿Por qué no miras por ti mismo? - al decirlo, recogió la cesta (que estaba en el suelo, ya que cuando fue a saludarlo, la dejó tirada), y Terry finalmente pudo apreciar a la persona que tenía en frente.

-No sabía que las monas pudieran verse tan hermosas - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya te estabas tardando - respondió con ironía, aunque sonrojada. - y tú te ves muy apuesto también. - le dijo como si fuera de menor importancia.

-Como siempre. - ella sólo rodó los ojos - Lo que pasa es que cierta señorita se abalanzó sobre mí desde que me vio, y no tuve oportunidad de apreciar su vestimenta.

-Creo que mejor empezamos a comer. - intentó cambiar el tema.

-Espero que hayas traído algo bueno, porque me muero de hambre.

-¿Y así osas decirme, a mí, glotona? - preguntó pareciendo ofendida.

-Detente ahí, lo tuyo ya es algo fuera de lo normal.

-Entonces, ya que es tan incontrolable y extraordinario, estás de acuerdo en que mejor me como todo yo. - dijo acaparando la cesta para sí misma.

-¡Ni lo intentes!

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-¡Annie! - decía Archie enojado pero, sorpresivamente, en un tono de voz moderado.

-¡Te dije que no sé de qué hablas! - respondió debatiéndose mentalmente, y llegando a la conclusión, de que era mejor discutir todo cuando Candy estuviera presente.

-No trates de engañarme, tú y Albert me están ocultando algo, ¡habla ahora!

-Archie, tranquilízate. - le dijo intentando calmarlo.

-No me digas que me calme, ahora, yo te digo a ti.

-¡Detente! - lo interrumpió.

-Después del almuerzo, ustedes dos fueron a hablar de sabrá Dios qué, después de eso, nadie sabe en dónde se metieron. - argumentó para luego continuar - Albert no estaba en su habitación, pero te vi entrando ahí. Y tú pareces estar muy familiarizada y cómoda con él. - lo dijo todo como si se estuviese quejando. - Annie, comprendo que sean amigos de la infancia y todo, pero hay límites.

-Creo que estás exagerando, tal vez, ¿un poco? - fue lo único razonable que salió de su boca al escuchar tal discurso.

-Y ahora resulta que el que está exagerando aquí, SOY YO. Quiere decir, que todo lo que estoy diciendo me lo estoy inventando o es producto de mi imaginación. - dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-No nunca quise decir eso, pero es qu...

-¿Quieres esperar a que ÉL vuelva, cierto? Porque ahora que te confronto, mágicamente desaparece.

-Tiene algo que hacer - respondió ella un poco harta.

-¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes, ves lo que digo? - exclamó probando su punto de vista - es como si estuvieran en un mundo en el que uno sabe todo del otro, y vice versa. Pero en ese mundo sólo existen ustedes dos.

-¡No es cierto! - intentó defenderse ella.

-Está bien, - pareció calmarse - entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver Candy en esto? - preguntó con firmeza demandando una respuesta por parte de su novia.

-¿Sabes qué?, no voy a discutir esto contigo ahora.

-¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?, no puedes escapar de mí.

-Cuando Albert llegue. - terminó la conversación y tomó rumbo al comedor. Tenía hambre y ya casi estaba lista la cena.

-Eso ya lo veremos. - y fue tras ella.

…

-Stear, ¿tienes idea de qué cenaremos hoy? - preguntó Patty.

-Para nada, aunque puedo oler papas con carne. - justamente después de decir eso, entran Annie y Archie.

-Stear, - dijo susurrando.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que Archie y Annie están peleados.

-Yo también. De paso, ¿dónde está Albert? - esto lo dijo en voz alta.

-No lo sé, - dijo Archie - pregúntale a Annie, estuvo con él toda la tarde, y ahora, convenientemente, parece ser que ha decidido salir a dar un paseo. - Patty y Stear no dijeron nada más, y las quejas de la tía abuela eran algo inevitable que ya se veía venir.

-¿Dónde está ese muchacho malcriado? - preguntó con arrogancia y orgullo (como siempre).

-Salió- fue la escueta respuesta de Stear, ya que su novia no quería opinar y los otros dos estaban inmersos en sus propias discusiones internas.

-¿Donde pudo haber ido a estas horas de la noche?

-Ni idea - respondía de nuevo.

-Cuando lo vean, díganle que quiero hablar con él.

-Como diga.

-Incluso, es bueno comer sin un glotón al lado, por lo menos sabemos que la comida no se va a terminar tan rápido.

-En eso tiene toda la razón. - concluyó Patty antes de que comenzara una incómoda cena en la cual reinaría un silencio sepulcral.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Pecosa, ¿qué hay de postre? - preguntó después de comerse los emparedados y algunos scones (pueden ser dulces o salados, en este caso, son salados).

-Ay no... - se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de preocupación - ¡no puedo creer que Annie lo haya olvidado!

-¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo con recelo.

-Claro que sí, no tenemos postre. - dijo con pesadez.

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo? - se apoyó en sus brazos y miró al cielo por unos segundos, pero después sintió algo embarrándose en su cara.

-¡Te lo creíste! - exclamó mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca para limpiárselo.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto? - tocó su mejilla, y luego miró lo que tenía en el dedo - acaso es...

-Pastel de chocolate. - dijo de lo más normal comiéndose su porción. - Y está muy bueno.

-O sea, que me engañaste...

-Sí

-Y me ensuciaste...

-¿Qué con eso? - preguntó tranquilamente.

-Sabes que te lo voy a cobrar, ¿cierto?

-Creo que ya debería comenzar a correr.

-Claro que no, sólo debería tener más cuidado. - antes de que pudiera responder, tomó un poco de su parte, y llenó de glaseado de chocolate la nariz de ella, cada vez esparciéndolo más hacia sus mejillas. – Otro poco más… y listo.

-¡Oye! - dijo tomando el glaseado con los dedos y luego comérselo - con una pequeña mancha bastaba.

-Para mí no, además, era eso o cosquillas.

-Con esto estoy más que perfecta. - buscó una servilleta en la cesta y se la pasó.

-Gracias - se limpió la cara y luego se la pasó a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. - así que recordaste que este es mi postre favorito.

-Obviamente, si voy a traerte algo para que rompas tu "dieta" del momento, es para que lo disfrutes. Ahora que lo pienso, no debí traer nada, estás muy pesado.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Quién crees que te subió a tu habitación? ¡pues yo!

-¿En serio?, hubiera querido ver eso.

-Te hubieras comenzado a burlar de mí, y te hubiera tirado en el suelo, todo sería peor.

-Buen punto - ya habían terminado, (y eso, que se lo comieron como si fuese el último en el mundo y se los fuesen a quitar) por lo tanto, guardaron los platos, y se dispusieron a conversar. - Candy,

-Dime - sin razón alguna, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, la llamó por su nombre, así que, o ya estaban progresando, o iba a decirle algo serio.

-Voy a hablarte sobre algo serio, así que por favor no te rías.

-Eso nunca.

-No sé por dónde empezar... primero, quiero agradecerte.

-Pero si ya lo hiciste.

-Esto es por otra cosa - buscaba las palabras correctas para decirlo - gracias por darme una oportunidad. Por dedicarte a comprenderme y conocerme, a pesar de todo lo malo que dicen de mí. Por siempre ver mi mejor versión, incluso en los peores casos, y asegurarte de que yo también la vea. Gracias por hacer lo que nadie hizo, ofrecerme tu amistad, haciendo que ya no me sintiera excluido.

-Terry...

-Desde que llegaste a mi vida, me siento como si finalmente, puedo ser yo mismo sin ser criticado o pensar que tal vez, soy yo el que debe cambiar para encajar. - ella estaba muda, así que continuó. - Eres mi bendición más grande, y mi mayor razón para vivir, ¿sabes por qué?

-N...no

-Luego de que me encontraras y estuve de vuelta en mi habitación, no quería saber de nadie, tampoco que intentaran salvarme. Estaba dispuesto a morir, porque me pregunté: "¿a quién le voy a importar?, irán a mi funeral para guardar las apariencias y luego dejaré de existir para ellos." Pero llegaste tú, a recordarme que valgo la pena, lo que muchos hubieran dicho, pero luego me dijiste "te quiero", y supe que no podía permitirme morir sin escuchar esas dos palabras salir de tu boca otra vez, sabiéndote mía.

-Yo... - digamos que varias de sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar, y toda acción fue reemplazada por el pensamiento: "este es el mejor momento de mi vida, Dios, por favor, te pido no estar soñando", sin contar que parecía un tomate para ese entonces.

-Pecosa, me gustas mucho, tanto, que no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti. - la había tomado por la barbilla, ya que ella intentaba evitar su mirada - No te lo había dicho por miedo a que me rechazaras, pero me di cuenta de que no aguantaría permanecer en silencio por más tiempo. - sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca - Te amo.

Y... se besaron (por fin, ya se estaban tardando, pero prosigo). Él la tenía en sus brazos, mientras que ella, no ponía resistencia alguna. Después de más o menos siete segundos, mientras ella seguía en las nubes, él buscaba la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella pensando para sí mismo "¿qué rayos hice?, yo y mis malditas hormonas, ahora seguramente me va a odiar, me va a pegar, y se va a ir para ignorarme los próximos dos meses". Se alejó de ella, aunque no con brusquedad.

-Pecas, lo siento, yo no... - cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe de la mano que se acercaba a su rostro, pero este jamás llegó. En su lugar, sintió como esa mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Mocoso engreído, - su nombre dicho por ella se escuchaba tan bien, rezaba porque ella lo fuera a perdonar. - también me gustas. - terminó de decir con una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos con alivio, mezclado con felicidad.

-¿En serio? - preguntó reprochándose por pensar lo peor.

-Claro que sí. Desde que te vi por primera vez en la oficina de la hermana Grey. - aclaró - Es un poco frustrante, porque primero me dije "qué idiota eres Candice, él piensa que eres un chico, jamás te va a hacer caso", luego, vinieron los comentarios sobre ti por parte de todos, pero nunca los creí. Después te enteraste de todo, nos volvimos más cercanos, y mi pensamiento diario era "pero si es un canalla arrogante, deberías ignorarlo, y en vez de eso, piensas en él todo el día". Te digo, analizar todo de más me estaba volviendo loca. – dijo con cierto humor, él sólo se rio.

-Y yo que pensé que era el único que se estaba volviendo loco porque me gustaba un chico que, para mi suerte, resultó no serlo - respondió - ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste hace cinco minutos?

-Si mal no recuerdo, hace cinco minutos, estaba escuchando las palabras más hermosas que haya escuchado, dichas por la persona más hermosa del mundo. Así que, lo siento mucho por estar completamente hipnotizada.

-O sea, que te hipnotizo, porque soy completamente hermoso. - la abrazó por la espalda, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Pero estás segura de que siempre seré el más hermoso para ti?, porque te informo, soy MUY celoso.

-Dicen que el amor es ciego, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. - se volteó un poco para poder devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Me amas? - preguntó con su pecosa, ya en su regazo.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces, ¿puedo besarla señorita?

-¿No cree que estamos omitiendo algo?

-¿Me haría el honor de ser mi novia? - preguntó con una sonrisa galante.

-Claro que sí, el honor es mío apuesto caballero - dijo en medio de risas.

-Ahora, sabrás lo que es un beso de verdad.

-¿En serio, y cómo? - se acercó más a él.

-Permítame aclarar sus dudas. - volvió a besarla, pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada (pero tampoco tanto), ella al no esperar un beso tal largo, se quedó sin aire.

-Te pasas.

-Y eso que me estoy conteniendo. - le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Es mejor si no lo sabes.

-¿Debería estar asustada?

-Eso lo decides tú - susurró muy cerca de su cuello, haciendo que ella se sonrojara intensamente - fuera de eso, - continuó como si nada - tengo algo para ti.

-¿Ah sí?

-Aquí tienes - le pasó la caja en la que estaba el collar. - espero que te guste.

-¡Es precioso!

-Déjame ayudarte con eso. - la ayudó a ponérselo.

-¡Muchas gracias! traje algo para ti también.

-¿Y qué es? - ella sacó una caja y se la entregó. - ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las armónicas?

-No lo sabía, sólo pensé que podrías tocarla cuando tuvieras ganas de fumar.

-Por lo visto, jamás vas a dejar de preocuparte por mí.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Ahora sí, me importa un rábano que Albert haya llegado o no, pero tú vas a comenzar a explicarme todo esto. - demandó Archie muy enojado, en ese momento de encontraban en el cuarto te Candy esperando su llegada.

-Archie, ya te dije que entre él y yo no hay nada - ahora sí estaba preocupada, sabía que su novio iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y su amiga todavía no llegaba.

-Entonces, si tú no me dices, investigo yo por mi cuenta. - comenzó a registrar la habitación de pies a cabeza, lo único extraño que encontró fueron las vendas, pero hace unos días se había enterado de para qué eran (por lo menos lo que él creía). Pero todo se complicó cuando dentro del armario, encontró el baúl lleno de ropa femenina.

-¡ASÍ QUE ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO CON EL QUE CONSIDERABA MI AMIGO! - para suerte se ella, en esa parte de la mansión sólo de encontraban ellos, aunque iba a ser un problema convencer a Archie de que esa ropa no era suya. - ¡CUANDO LLEGUE TE JURO QUE LO MATO!

-¡Eso no es mío! - intentó explicarle.

-Entonces quiere decir que TODO este tiempo estuve confiando en ustedes dos mientras estaban haciendo sabrá Dios qué cosa, ¡y yo tan estúpido que ni cuenta me di!

-¡Que no estoy haciendo nada con nadie! - comenzó a llorar, sabía que iba a haber drama.

Por el otro lado, Candy ya volvía de su cita con una sonrisa en la cara, gracias a que después de despedirse, Terry la besó, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, él iba ya lejos. Entró por su ventana, y su sonrisa se borró al encontrar tal desastre.

-¡Candy! - corrió a los brazos de su hermana y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. - perdóname, por favor. - ella, por su parte, no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando.

-¿¡PODRÍA ALGUIEN EXPLICARME ESTO!? - dijo casi gritando.

-¿Por qué no me explicas tú qué le hiciste? - dijo enojada.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Hola!

Sé que me quieren matar, ¿pero valió la pena o no?, déjenmelo saber. La pobre Candy ahora tiene que lidiar no sólo con Archie, sino con la tía abuela. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 ** _Bye!_**


	13. Ya no es un secreto

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

 **Capítulo 13: Ya no es un secreto**

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?, NECESITO UNA EXPLICACIÓN. - exclamaba Archie furioso.

-Y la vas a tener, pero baja la voz que estás asustando a Annie. - respondió Candy respirando profundo y consolando a su amiga, no sabía si estaba lista para revelar todo y tampoco creía que esas eran las circunstancias correctas.

-Pues comienza, y más te vale que sea rápido. - dijo con una mirada seria y fulminante. - lo primero que necesito saber, ¿dónde está ese Albert?

-Ese es el caso... Yo soy Albert.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?, he conocido a Albert por años, y tú indiscutiblemente eres una chica, así que dudo que seas él disfrazado. - afirmó de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué tal si yo fui la que se hizo pasar por él todo este tiempo? - estaba nerviosa, sabía que la persona que tenía en frente podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ya te dije que no iba a caer... Aunque cabe la posibilidad, pero, ¿cómo? -pensó en voz alta.

-Es una historia un tanto larga. - dijo ella.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ahora explícame qué hace MI novia con mi supuesto "primo".

-Archie... - estaba incrédula, jamás habría pensado que los celos de su novio llegarían tan lejos.

-Tú no opines, mentirosa traidora. - para los oídos de Annie, esas palabras fueron como veneno, así que se decidió a evitar su mirada.

-Si sigues insultándola, puedes jurar que te voy a romper la cara. - esto fue acompañado de una mirada fría y un abrazo protector a su amiga, que nuevamente sollozaba - Annie, no llores, no le hagas caso, es sólo un malentendido.

-Quiero verte intentarlo. - respondió burlonamente "ya sé por qué Terry se pelea tanto con él, a veces son casi igual de arrogantes e insoportables", pensó la rubia.

-De cualquier forma, me presento, soy Candice White Andrew.

-¿Y el punto es...? - le restó importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que ustedes me conocieron por el nombre de Albert todos estos años.

-Sí claro, o sea que una chica se ha estado haciendo pasar por un chico por casi siete años, no tiene sentido para mí.

-Pues, para mí sí. - la miró con cara de confundido - Verás, cuando tenía seis años (acababa de cumplir trece), el tío abuelo me adoptó con la promesa de que si me hacía pasar por un chico, tendría la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi familia, ya que tendría la libertad de la cual las del género femenino prescindimos hoy en día...

-En ese caso, SOMOS TU FAMILIA, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO NOS DIJISTE NADA EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO? - dijo furioso.

-Pensé que si lo sabían me tratarían diferente, o que se enojarían conmigo y al parecer no estaba equivocada.

-Y pensabas contarnos eh... ¿CUÁNDO? ¿NUNCA? ¿Es que no confías en nosotros? ¿Nunca te sentiste suficientemente parte de esta familia como para decírnoslo? ¿Sólo nos estabas utilizando?

-Yo...

-Dime, ¿O ES QUE ESTÁS FELIZ CON LA DOBLE VIDA QUE LLEVAS?

-Al menos escúchame...

-¿Cómo sé que no eres una impostora, que no me vas a mentir como lo hiciste desde el momento en el que me conociste?

-¡BASTA! - gritó Annie - no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados aquí a escuchar cómo la insultas.

-¿Estás de su lado o del mío?

-De ninguno. Es cierto que Candy debió informarles antes y entiendo que estés ofendido, pero con esa actitud estás exterminando cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

-No tengo intención de reconciliarme.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, no quiero que su relación se vea afectada por mi culpa. - dijo Candy.

-Sería incapaz de dejar a mi novia por una basura como tú.

-¡Archie! - le reclamó su novia.

-Porque eso eres, ¡una basura!

-¡Hablo en serio! - volvió a advertirle.

-Annie ya déjalo, si lo que quiere es no volver a verme no hay problema.

-Candy...

-Me alegro de que finalmente comprendas que ya no eres bienvenida, espero que así como llegaste a esta familia te vayas. - luego de decir esto, el Archie se fue a su habitación.

-Candy por favor, no lo escuches. Está enojado, luego se le pasará.

-Él tiene razón, no merezco seguir aquí. - se reprochó a sí misma - Déjame sola, tengo que cambiarme para que "Albert" hable con la tía abuela.

-Está bien, no cometas ninguna locura. - se fue con un mal presentimiento, sabía que su amiga y hermana era muy impulsiva, y temía que fuera a tomar medidas por su cuenta.

Por otra parte, la rubia se cambió y fue a la habitación de la tía abuela, no estaba de humor para que la regañaran, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

-¡Señora Elroy! - tocó la puerta no muy fuerte.

-Pasa. - la pecosa entró, y como era de esperarse, la mayor estaba algo furiosa.

-Buenas no...

-Buenas nada, ¿Sabes por qué te llamé, niño insolente? - interrumpió fríamente la anciana.

-Porque no llegué a cenar.

-No sólo por eso, sino también porque te fuiste sin permiso, e incluso llegaste a una hora imprudente. - agregó.

-Lo siento, sé que no debí haberlo hecho. - no intentaría justificarse, simplemente no serviría de nada.

-Te vas y luego te disculpas, algo extraño en ti. De todos modos, no te ves muy arrepentido que digamos.

-Perdón por eso, es qu...

-¡Ya vete y sal de mi vista!, a la verdad no sé cómo William pensó que un niño tan maleducado como tú encajaría en esta familia.

-Como diga. - se largó de ahí y rápido.

Ya en su habitación, sola y sin nadie reprochándola o cuestionándola, se puso a pensar en lo que haría ahora. Obviamente se sentía en las nubes por todo lo de su cita, pero sentía una tristeza profunda al saber que jamás podría ser, aunque fuera mentira, parte de los Andrew nuevamente. Ya tenía una idea de lo que haría, solo faltaba poner todo en práctica.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Después de haber dejado a su pecosa y llegar a su habitación, comenzó a cambiarse, su escape había salido perfecto y no arruinaría todo por un estúpido error. Escondió la ropa que usaba en el fondo de su armario y corrió a meterse en su cama, ya que pudo sentir pasos en el pasillo.

-¿Ya despertaste? - preguntó el duque luego de entrar - veo que sí.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Ya veo que estás de buen humor, creo que el doctor se pasó con la dosis. - dijo extrañado, hacía meses que no veía a su hijo de buen humor a menos que estuviese ebrio.

-Nada de eso. - respondió sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de su pecosa.

-Sabes, ya que te has portado tan bien y sorpresivamente no has intentado escaparte, - tuvo que morderse la lengua para no delatarse con una carcajada - he decidido que haré una fiesta en tu honor, claro, va a haber seguridad cerciorándose de que sólo los invitados ingresen a la mansión. Si no te molesta, yo haré la lista de invitados, tú necesitas descansar.

-Ahora el que está demasiado amigable es usted, ¿qué trama? - preguntó con sospecha.

-Nada, en unos momentos mandaré a traer tu cena.

-No tengo hambre.

-Después no digas que tienes anemia por mi culpa. Recuerda escribirle a tu amigo de la familia Cunningham.

-¿Alex?

-Ese mismo, escuché que decidieron regresar a Escocia.

-¿Y por qué quieres que le escriba?

-Porque son viejos amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, además tienes que aprender a ser más cortés.

-Sí claro...

-De todos modos, tengo un evento que planear. - dijo antes de irse y dejar a su hijo solo sumido en sus pensamientos que involucraban a una rubia pecosa de ojos verdes.

-¿Joven? - dice el mayordomo entrando a la habitación.

-¿Sí Carl?

-Ha llegado esta carta para usted.

-Gracias. - la recibió mientras el hombre salía de su habitación.

-A ver...

Gracias por comprar en nuestra tienda. Le enviamos esta carta para recordarle que aún debe 470 libras por los artículos comprados, los cuales son:

-Un dije

-Una cadena de oro

Si tiene alguna confusión las 30 libras que pagó a la cajera sirvieron de inicial. Lo sentimos mucho si esta no le explicó las políticas de este establecimiento.

Con deseos de que vuelva a confiar en nosotros para realizar otras compras:

Scotland's Best Jewelry Store

-¡Por el amor de Dios!, y yo que pensé que me dijo que 30 era muy costoso porque soy adolescente; en cambio sabe muy bien quién soy, ¡y hasta dónde vivo! Necesito que el doctor lleve este dinero a la tienda, algo me dice que si no pago me van a hacer la vida imposible. Aunque valió la pena, todo por mi pecosa.

...

-Carl, envía las invitaciones, quiero las confirmaciones a más tardar el miércoles.

-Señor, ¿cómo le ayudaría esta fiesta a averiguar quién quiso matar a su hijo?

-Es una simple fachada, yo estaré analizando el comportamiento de Roger y mi abogado. Y el de mi esposa también, nunca se sabe lo que se trae esa mujer. - respondió - Además, debo mostrarle a esa persona que no le tengo miedo, y tal vez vea su cara rabiar cuando se entere de que su plan no funcionó. No podrá hacer nada al respecto porque se encuentra en medio de una fiesta, y la formalidad es lo que cuenta.

-Lo que usted diga, ¿cuándo será la fiesta?

-El próximo domingo, muchos de los adolescentes invitados terminan el colegio de verano el Sábado y necesito mantener a Terruce lo más entretenido posible.

-Espero que funcione.

-Créeme, alguna pista me dará.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Al fin había amanecido, y lo que algunos no esperaban era que el nuevo día traería una que otra sorpresa consigo. En la mansión Andrew, un gran revuelo está a punto de armarse.

-O sea que Albert realmente es Candy. - reafirmaba Stear luego de que Annie les haya contado todo lo que sabía.

-Ahora hay que esperar que vuelva - dijo Patty - sería mejor si escucháramos qué tiene para decir.

-¿Para qué quieren que vuelva esa...

-¡Archibald Cornwell! - lo interrumpió su novia. - Hazme el favor y deja de hablar mal de ella.

-Es cierto, nos mintió. Ahora sólo nos queda DIALOGAR para que se resuelva este asunto. – dijo Stear a su hermano. - ¿Acaso crees que el único ofendido eres tú?, a mí también me afecta enterarme de esto, pero confío en que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

-¿Saben qué?, seguramente nos evade, pero todavía tiene muchas explicaciones que dar. Y nos debe una disculpa a todos. - se puso de pie dispuesto a buscar a la rubia, todos lo siguieron en caso de que estuviese planeando empezar una pelea o armar otro lío.

-Deja que yo abra la puerta - pidió Patty al elegante - no sabes si se está cambiando o algo por el estilo.

-Sí claro, pero que sea rápido. - Patty abrió la puerta, y se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa.

-Chicos, creo que quieren ver esto - dijo alarmada. Todos se asomaron a la puerta, y quedaron muy sorprendidos con lo que vieron.

-¡Santo cielo! - Annie corrió a la cama y rápidamente tomó la carta que se encontraba sobre ella y la leyó en voz alta.

Chicos,

Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de despedirme, pero quiero que sepan que en verdad lo siento mucho. Por no confiar en ustedes y vivir bajo su mismo techo todos estos años, mintiéndoles.

Lamento que se hayan enterado de esta manera, y comprendo que estén enojados, pero ya no deben preocuparse por mí. Con esto quiero decirles que me voy, decidí que es mejor si ya no los vuelvo a ver. Merecen algo mejor; una relación que no esté hecha a base me mentiras, que no sea una farsa. Espero que al menos comprendan mis intenciones y que algún día puedan perdonarme. Les pido de favor que se queden con todos los buenos recuerdos, aunque hayan sido con alguien que fingí ser.

De todos modos y aunque no quise escuchar, muchos tenían razón, no merezco estar en esta familia, incluso cuando siempre me sentí parte de ella.

Hasta que el destino decida reencontrarnos,

Candice White.

-Candy... - susurró Annie antes de abrazar a su novio y comenzar a llorar.

-No puede ser... Fue tan difícil para ella. - dijo Patty que ya había tomado la carta en sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Stear.

\- El papel esta arrugado en algunos lugares, al parecer estaba llorando al escribirla.

-Yo...

-Cállate.

-Pero...

-¡Archie cállate!, mejor no hables si no quieres que me enoje más contigo. - dijo todavía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con que ella se haya ido? - preguntó Patty.

-Anoche le dijo un montón de cosas que no debió decir. Seguramente por eso llegó a la conclusión de que estaríamos mejor sin ella. - paró por un momento y luego recordó - ¡y ni siquiera me dijo lo que pasó!

-¿Lo que pasó cuándo? - pregunta Patty.

-¡Nada...! - exclamó luego de separarse de Archie. - pero me habría gustado saber que al menos algo bueno le pasó ayer.

-¿Qué exactamente? - vuelve a preguntar.

-Ay no... Archie, menos mal que Terry no puede salir de su casa. - dijo Annie preocupada evadiendo la pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-Si se entera de que Candy está desaparecida por tu culpa se va a enojar mucho y probablemente quiera asfixiarte.

-Ni que fuese su novia.

-Volviendo al tema, - dijo tranquilamente para después exclamar en tono dramático - ¡y si la secuestran, y luego la venden, y, y...!

-Nos evades. - dijo Stear.

-Annie, tranquila. Pero quisiera saber, ¿por qué son tan sobreprotectoras una con la otra? Ayer, de haber sido capaz, me hubiera matado con la mirada.

-Cuando éramos niñas no queríamos ser adoptadas, así que nos prometimos que siempre cuidaríamos de la otra, y esta vez como en tantas otras no pude ayudarla...

-En serio se quieren mucho. - reafirmó Patty.

-Sí, por eso necesito que mi hermana aparezca, por su bien... Y el de Archie.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que haría, antes de que saliera el sol, había dejado a la que por muchos años consideró su familia. Sólo llevaba consigo sus recuerdos más preciados, cada uno representaba a una persona importante en su vida, o incluso algún detalle que no deseaba olvidar. Vagaba por la ciudad, sin ánimo, con la mirada perdida y el corazón roto. Hasta que...

-¡Lo siento mucho señorita! - le había dicho un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡No se moleste! Si la que anda toda despistada soy yo. - respondió sin ganas arreglándose el vestido y tomando sus cosas.

-Se ve un poco triste, ¿le pasa algo?

-No... Bueno... - era un extraño, total, jamás lo vería de nuevo - sí, me acabo de separar de mi familia, y ya no sé qué haré sin ellos.

-¿Y no estarán preocupados sus padres?

-Soy adoptada... Ahora me queda buscar trabajo y dónde quedarme.

-Pues... ¿Sabe hacer trabajos domésticos? - preguntó de la nada.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?

-Podría trabajar en mi casa, acabamos de llegar y nos hace falta una mucama, y usted no tiene donde ir, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Habla en serio?, ¿está seguro de que sus padres lo aprobarán? - preguntó emocionada, cambiando de semblante.

-¡Claro! Lo que sea para que no este triste. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Se lo agradezco! - después de todo, el destino no se había olvidado de ella.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Era otro nuevo día, teniendo como única diferencia que su pecosa le había permitido entrar a su corazón. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando alguien inesperado entra a su habitación.

-Hola Albert, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó algo extrañado.

-Acaba de ocurrir algo terrible, y pensé que merecías saber. -dijo sin ganas.

-¿Saber qué?

-Candy se fue de la mansión, la hemos buscado toda la mañana, pero es como si hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y Archie...

-¿QUE CANDY QUÉ?, ¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto ese malnacido?

WWWWWWWWWW

Holaaa!

Ahora sí, estuve esperando pero POR FIN algo interesante ocurre. Por lo visto, si Candy no aparece, Archie va a sufrir las consecuencias. Y tampoco nos podemos olvidar de Terry, se acaba de enterar de que su novia está desaparecida y nadie tiene idea de su paradero; y al parecer no lo tomó muy bien. Los dejo con la intriga,

Bye!


	14. Un destello de esperanza

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

 **Capítulo 14: Un destello de esperanza**

No creía lo que acababa de escuchar, Candy, SU Candy estaba desaparecida y él estaba encerrado en una mansión incapaz de buscarla.

-¿Cuál es el papel de Cornwell en todo esto?

-Primero necesito que me prometas que no te vas a dejar llevar por la ira y no lo vas a golpear cuando lo veas. - dijo el rubio, sabía que su amigo era problemático y por lo que le habían dicho, su sobrino tampoco estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡Pero...! - le respondieron con una mirada de seria y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. - Está bien, lo prometo.

-Bien. Por lo que me dijo Annie,

-¿Hablaste con la tímida? ¿Cómo no sospechó de ti? - preguntó con curiosidad, ya que la pelinegra no tenía la más mínima idea de que Albert existía.

-Simplemente le dije que soy amigo tuyo y de Candy, y no vuelvas a interrumpir.

-Lo siento.

-No me dio muchos detalles, pero si me dijo que Candy había llegado de algún lugar usando un vestido, justamente cuando ella estaba peleando con su novio. Obviamente Archie pidió explicaciones y al parecer no lo tomó muy bien, no fue muy amable que digamos. Supuestamente casi no la dejó hablar y la insultó unas cuantas veces. Antes de irse, Annie pudo ver que Candy estaba muy afectada y tal vez a punto de tomar una mala decisión...

-¡Ese hijo de su...!-

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste. ¿Tienes idea de dónde pudo haber ido entes de que se causara todo este embrollo?

-Eh... ¡Para nada! - respondió nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que me estás ocultando algo.

-¡No me cabe duda!

-Sí claro, ¿y por qué te sonrojaste? -dijo Albert con una ceja levantada.

-¿Yo? Creo que se está calentando la habitación, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

-Ya déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez qué pasó.

-Lo que Candy y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia. - dijo mirando a la ventana y de brazos cruzados.

-O sea que sí pasó algo... ¿No? - silencio - Además, te informo que legalmente es mi hija así que tengo todo el derecho de saber. - aclaró Albert ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Entonces cualquier duda que tenga consúltela con su hija. - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos pudo oírlo suspirar con impotencia.

-Bueno, ya que según tú andan haciendo cosas por ahí, -dijo sentándose en la cama y rodeando al castaño por los hombros. - pienso que debo dejarte algunas cosas en claro con respecto a Candice. - tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en vez de ser cálida era escalofriante.

-No hicimos nada malo, si eso es lo que le preocupa. De todos modos, ¿no se supone que vino a informarme sobre la desaparición de la señorita?

-Lo sé, sólo quiero que ella sea tratada como la dama que es. Ningún padre quisiera que algún chico pusiera sus manos encima de su bebé y le faltara el respeto, ¿estoy en lo correcto? - dijo con una tranquilidad alarmante - Vamos Terry, quita esa cara. Si no han hecho nada malo, no hay nada que temer. - el mencionado tragó en seco. Presentía que los sermones de su padre eran un ligero regaño comparados con el que estaba a punto de recibir.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Por su parte, casi al atardecer Candy estaba llegando a su nuevo trabajo. Y sentía que tal vez no todo estaba perdido para ella, presentía algo bueno, en este nuevo comienzo haría las cosas correctamente.

-Candy, ya llegamos. - dijo el joven señalándole la puerta del jardín.

-¡Wow... - exclamó sorprendida - este es el jardín más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!

-¿En serio? Me alegra que te guste, ya que con suerte podrás quedarte a vivir aquí.

Caminaron por toda el área, y no pudo evitar quedarse embelesada viendo algunas flores que no conocía. Faltando algunos metros para entrar, una niña de unos siete u ocho años con ojos azul verdosos, rubia y con MUCHAS pecas (muchas más que Candy) salía un tanto preocupada.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Alex! ¿Dónde estabas metido?

-Sophie cálmate no es para tanto. - dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Esta es la tercera vez que te escapas desde que llegamos, ¡y eso fue hace una semana! - giró su cabeza hacia la que estaba al lado de su hermano. - ¿Tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Candy, vine porque tu hermano dijo que podría trabajar aquí.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si eres menor de edad. - volvió a mirar al chico - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡Oye! Me dijo que no tenía dónde quedarse.

-Sí sí. La voy a llevar con mamá, ¡hasta luego! - tomó a la pecosa mayor de la mano y la adentró en la mansión.

Era hermosa, si le parecía sorprendente por fuera, dentro estaba mejor. Desde los detalles del techo hasta las baldosas del piso, todo combinaba en perfecta armonía.

-Entonces, ¿cómo conociste al idiota de mi hermano?

-Me tropecé con él en la ciudad.

-Bueno, yo pensé que iba a emborracharse por ahí. - dijo con inocencia.

-No subestimes a las personas, a veces te pueden sorprender.

-Si tú lo dices... - tocó la puerta de un estudio- ¡Mamá, Alex trajo a una chica para que tome el lugar de mucama!

-Pues hazla pasar.

\- Candy, espero que te vaya bien. - y dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

-Gracias - abrió la puerta y entró. - Buenas tardes señora.

-Buenas tardes jov... - soltó los libros que llevaba y todos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó preocupada, la mujer se veía un tanto descompuesta.

-Claro que sí. - se agachó a recoger los libros que había tirado.

-No se moleste - más rápida que ella, recogió los libros y se los pasó.

-Se lo agradezco - retomó su compostura- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy.

-Yo soy Gabrielle Cunningham. Y cuéntame, ¿De dónde vienes?

-Es una historia un tanto larga, pero puedo decirle que pasé toda mi niñez en un orfanato de Chicago.

-¿Qué servicios puedes ofrecer?

-Puedo limpiar, lavar platos, ser dama de compañía e incluso sé un poco de enfermería.

-¿Tienes experiencia cuidando niños rebeldes?

-Se puede decir que sí.

-Contratada.

-¿En serio? - no creía que sería así de fácil.

-Sí. Necesito a alguien que proteja a Sophie y vigile a Alex. Pero te advierto, es un tanto ágil, te será difícil seguirle el paso.

-No hay problema. - pensó "no me haría nada mal un poco de ejercicio".

-Ahora mismo diré que te lleven a tu habitación, no vas a estar cargando tus cosas todo el día. - Fue llevada hacia una habitación cerca de la cocina.

-¿Aquí es? -La mujer asintió.

-¡Moniece!

-¿Señora? - una mujer de más o menos veinticinco años con cabello castaño y ojos ámbar salió a su encuentro.

-Esta es Candy, Candy esta es Moniece, la cocinera.

-Buenas tardes - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito que le muestres cómo son las cosas aquí y la ayudes a organizarse, por favor.

-Será un placer.

-Aquí las dejo, debo informarles a Lowell y Louise sobre la llegada de Candy. - les regaló una sonrisa para luego irse.

-¡Hola Candy!, mucho gusto en conocerte. Como ya sabes mi nombre es Moniece.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Moniece. – dijo respetuosamente.

-Sígueme para llevarte a tu habitación.

-Claro. – después de unos minutos fue llevada a una habitación que no era ni la quinta parte de su habitación en casa de los Andrew, apenas cabía una cama, un armario pequeño y había un pequeño espacio para caminar.

-Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante, puedes poner tus cosas donde gustes, ¿necesitas ayuda desempacando? – preguntó mirando su escasa cantidad de equipaje.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Pues te dejo para que te acomodes, bienvenida. – dijo la mujer y sin más regresó a hacer sus deberes.

-Se siente bien ser libre, pero no sé si irme fue lo mejor. Tal vez debí hablarlo con ellos. – se reprochaba mientras con mirada triste entraba su caja en el armario, así como dos vestidos, tres conjuntos de blusa y pantalón, una bata, dos piyamas y dos pares de zapatos (las menos extravagantes que encontró porque algo tenía que ponerse). – De todos modos, debo hacerme responsable de mis acciones y sacar lo mejor de la situación.

ooooooOoOOOoOooooo

Luego de unas horas, se encontraban los chicos en la mansión Andrew preocupados hasta más no poder. Sabían que aunque Candy pudiera defenderse alguien podría intentar aprovecharse de su inocencia.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? – lloraba Annie en el sofá de un pequeño salón en el que se encontraban reunidos.

-No lo sé. ¿Pero para qué quieres que vuelva? Entiendo que son hermanas y todo, pero no tiene nada que buscar en esta casa. ¿Quién sabe si te engaña a ti también y en realidad es hija de asesinos seriales? – respondió Archie con mostrando rencor y recelo en sus palabras.

-¿Pero qué se te metió en el cerebro? – preguntó – si bien no puedo negar que no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, sigo creyendo en ella, sé que va a entrar en razón donde quiera que esté.

-¿Sabes qué? Si vuelve o no, NO ME IMPORTA. – dijo enojado poniéndose de pie (por lo que ella también lo hizo).

-¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?

-PORQUE NO QUIERO SABER DE ELLA, estuvo transmitiéndome su falsedad por TODOS ESTOS AÑOS. Mostrándonos valores falsos cuando lo único que posee es maldad… Yo que la admiraba y soñaba algún día tener su corazón.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Crees que no se recriminaba cada día por no decirles la verdad? Porque si no recuerdas, no fue SU idea, fue un plan entre el tío abuelo y otra persona.

-Aún así, nos hubiese dicho a nosotros su FAMILIA. Ese era su único deber, SER PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Los QUIERE, tanto que se sintió tan mal por la situación que se fue para no herirlos más, ¿Qué no estabas ahí cuando se leyó la carta? Les desea que sean felices INCLUSO sin ella y hasta les pide perdón, estoy muy segura que es la que se siente más deprimida por todo esto.

-¿Estás ciega? ¡Date cuenta por Dios! Si es sólo una COBARDE.

-No es cobarde, es la que me ayudó a superarme, sin ella no sería quien soy ahora.

-PUES MEJOR, me haría bien una novia más tranquila que no haya sido influenciada por ESE tipo de persona. – se escuchó una bofetada que sólo lo enfureció más - ¡eres una…!

-YA ESTOY HARTA DE LO IMBÉCIL QUE ERES. ESTÁ BIEN, NO LA PERDONES. SÉ QUE SERÁ MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ Y SEGUIRÁ CON SU VIDA.

-PUES BIEN POR ELLA, NO LA NECESITAMOS AQUÍ. – estaban ambos rojos de la furia.

-Escúchame bien porque sólo lo diré una vez, ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, SI NO QUIERES DARTE CUENTA DE QUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS SIEMPRE FUERON REALES, ALLÁ TÚ. ¿CREES QUE UNA PERSONA DARÍA TODO POR OTRAS, VELARÍA POR SU SEGURIDAD, E INCLUSO HARÍA LO QUE SEA PARA QUE ESTUVIERAN FELICES SÓLO POR APARENTAR? Algunos sentimientos no se pueden fingir Archie… ¿sabes? Siento pena por ti, PORQUE POR TU MALDITA ACTITUD JAMÁS SERÁS CAPAZ DE PERDONALA Y DARTE CUENTA DE QUE NOS AMA A TODOS. Candy es una de las MEJORES cosas que me han pasado en la vida, y no voy a dejar que tú ni NADIE ofenda a la que supo comprenderme y aconsejarme cuando siquiera yo misma sabía dónde estaba mi cabeza. De cualquier manera, yo tampoco necesito a alguien que no pueda perdonar a los demás por dejar que un solo error nuble la percepción que tiene de ellos. Con permiso. – y emanando ira por los poros y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, salió dando un portazo y dejando a su novio MUY enojado.

-Qué más da si sus sentimientos eran reales, nos traicionó y eso es lo que cuenta. – dijo con despecho para después salir en medio de una pelea entre su conciencia, su razón y su corazón.

-Stear, ¿acabas de ver y escuchar lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Patty, ya que los dos tenían cierto tiempo con las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa.

-Sí, a veces Archie se enoja pero… jamás me imaginé a Annie hablando de esa manera.

-Yo tampoco, espero que Candy vuelva pronto para que se resuelva este lío y estos dos puedan reconciliarse. No quisiera que esto arruine su relación.

-Pienso lo mismo, te veo después necesito un tiempo a solas. – se puso de pie dejando a su novia.

-Stear… Dios quiera que todo esto termine bien.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Al terminar de guardar sus pertenencias y ponerse uno de los conjuntos, escuchó que alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¡Candy! - gritaba Sophie - ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!, estaremos en el patio de atrás.

-¡Espérame! – salió inmediatamente y siguió a la niña que ya iba corriendo hacia el lugar acordado.

-Por fin llegan. – dijo Alex - ¿Usas pantalones? – preguntó confundido, ya que una chica en pantalones no era algo que viera muy a menudo.

-Sí, no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos, además, no son lo más práctico para subirse en los árboles.

-Por lo visto eres un tanto fuera de lo común.

-Tal vez… ¿Podrían decirme cómo es todo aquí?

-¡Claro! – respondió la niña rubia. – Mira, somos los Cunningham, y no somos muchos los que vivimos aquí, estamos: Gabrielle, mamá; Lowell, papá; Louise, abuela; Moniece, la cocinera; Peter, el jardinero y Margot, la de limpieza. Y por supuesto Alex y yo, Sophie.

-¿Y a ti para qué te contrataron? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Para cuidar a tu hermana y vigilarte a ti.

-Jajajajaja, ¿a mí? Sí claro. Ninguno de mis cuidadores han podido siquiera seguirme. ¿Qué te hace pensar qué podrás hacerlo?

-Es cierto, Alex es insuperable, y un idiota, pero insuperable.

-No lo sé, digamos que algo sabré sobre vigilar jóvenes de tu edad.

-Eso nunca ha cambiado nada.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? – sugirió Candy.

-Tú cuentas. – dijo Alex a su hermana.

-Está bien. – se recostó de un árbol y comenzó a contar desde cincuenta hasta cero. Por su parte, los otros dos fueron a esconderse juntos.

-Entonces, ¿de qué familia eres?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero tu vestimenta por más simple que sea no se ve nada barata.

-Ya no vale la pena, les fallé y ahora no quieren saber de mí. – dijo con tristeza.

-¿Y el collar?

-Eh… - se sonrojó un poco – un regalo de mi novio.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Bueno, nos conocimos hace unos cuatro o cinco meses, pero somos novios desde ayer.

-Ya veo, ¿quiénes estaban en tu otra familia?

-Bueno, mis dos primos, sus respectivas novias que también eran mis amigas.

-¿Eran?

-No sé si me siguen considerando como su amiga, al menos tengo esperanza de que una de ellas lo haga, es mi hermana del orfanato.

-¿Y tu novio?

-Digamos que no es la persona favorita de ninguno de los anteriores, es… un tanto problemático. – su mirada cambió a una de enamorada cuando recordó con detenimiento a su novio – Pero no me importa, pocos saben que es una buena persona si se lo permiten.

-¿Y cómo es él?

-No voy a dar muchos detalles, sólo que tiene ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar y es arrogante como él solo.

-Ya entendí el collar, representa los ojos de ambos.

-Ahora siento que está conmigo incluso cuando no sea así. ¡Y ya está suficiente con lo del interrogatorio!

-Está bien, es que soy un tanto entrometido.

-Por lo menos en algo nos parecemos. Y dime, ¿qué de tu vida?

-¿Yo? Bueno, supongo que si ya averigüé tu vida es justo que te cuente parte de la mía. – hizo una pausa – Mis días se basan en escaparme, beber y pelear (claro que omitió la parte de las mujeres). No soy el mayor ejemplo a seguir para Sophie que digamos.

-¡Espléndido!

-¿No que tenías novio? – dijo pensando que hablaba de él.

-No hablo de ti, me refiero a las peleas… Voy a tener que sacarte de ellas y cargarte cuando estés ebrio. Al parecer mi vida no va a cambiar tanto.

-¿Y tú sabes pelear?

-Algo. Y ahí va de nuevo con las preguntas. – fingió fastidio.

-¡Los encontré!

-¡Rayos! – exclamó Alex. – El que llegue primero gana.

-Trato.

Corrieron hasta donde estaban antes, Alex llegó primero y Candy llegó un par de segundos después porque cargó a Sophie todo el camino.

-Lowell, mírala. Si parecen hermanos jugando. – decía Gabrielle a su esposo mirando hacia el patio desde la ventana del estudio.

-Gabby, no podemos asumir nada. Aunque es igual a nuestra bebé.

-Ojalá que sea ella, quiero aunque sea verla otra vez.

-Dios quiera. – abrazó a su esposa y pidió con todas sus fuerzas porque esa fuese su hija.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holaaa!

Por lo visto, al pobre Terry lo sermonearon, Annie y Archie se pelearon y Stear decidió reflexionar. Además Candy se adapta rápidamente a su nuevo hogar y Gabrielle sospecha que puede ser su hija. Los dejo.

Bye!


	15. La invitación

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 15: La invitación

Las cosas iban excelentes para Candy, tenía trabajo, un lugar donde quedarse, nuevos amigos para pasar el rato y compañeros de trabajo que la hacían sentir como en casa. Pero nada de esto pudo disminuir el gran vacío que sentía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en la razón por la que se encontraba allí. De todas formas, se recordó a sí misma que todo podría ser peor; no le tocó vivir con los Leagan parte dos.

-¡Candy! - gritó Sophie mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? - respondió preocupada.

-¡Alex no aparece!

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-¡Sí! Ya le pregunté a todos los empleados y nadie sabe dónde está... - su voz estaba comenzando a sonar entrecortada - No sé por qué siempre hace lo mismo, si mamá y papá se enteran se van a preocupar mucho (y Candy se metería en problemas).

-Sophie no te preocupes, yo lo busco.

-¿En serio? - la miró a los ojos.

-Muy en serio, entra a la casa y quédate con Moniece. No voy a llegar por un buen rato.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, gracias.

Y en eso se fue de la mansión a buscar a Alex, el sol casi se ponía y todavía nada. Buscó por todas las zonas que conocía de la ciudad, justo cuando estaba por devolverse, se vio delante de un bar y entró, tal vez correría con suerte.

No podía ver casi nada, se sentía incómoda y hasta pensó que entrar ahí fue una gran estupidez. hasta que escuchó una voz conocida que venía desde un rincón apartado.

-Y tú hermosha, ¿tienes penshado ir a algún lugar después de aquí? - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-No, ¿tú que sugieres? - respondió una joven muy cerca de él.

-Bueno, yo - se paró en seco cuando vio a la persona detrás de la joven con la que hablaba (coqueteaba mejor dicho), que lo miraba con reproche y de brazos cruzados - ¿Candy?

-Buenas noches, Alex. No pensé que te vería por aquí. - dijo como si no fuera de mucha importancia.

-Con permisho, hablamos en otro momento. - se acercó a Candy - ¿Qué se shupone que eshtás hashiendo aquí?

-Buscándote. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

-¿Viniste aquí sólo a bushcarme? ¡Qué linda! Jamás penshé que me quisieras tanto. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí, huele a cigarro y no sé qué otras cosas.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero si la chica con la que estaba no se ha ido...

-Es en serio, tenemos que irnos. - Iba a darse la vuelta pero un chico como de 18 puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! Te vi desde que entraste y me pregunté qué podría hacer una joven tan hermosa como tú en un lugar como este.

-Absolutamente nada, por eso me iba. - intentó zafarse pero él la abrazó de modo que quedaron de frente y sus rostros muy cerca.

-¿En serio? No creo que sepas lo que tienes en frente. - estaba a punto de besarla, y ella había puesto el rostro para un lado. Pero no llegó a pasar nada.

-¿Y tú qué crees que estás hashiendo? - Alex lo empujó y la libró del agarre.

-No, ¿qué crees tú que estás haciendo niño? - le respondió en chico enojado para luego mirar a Candy - no puedo creer que no te quieras ir conmigo por este idiota. - y comenzó la pelea, el chico le dio el primer golpe en la nariz, luego Alex respondió con un puñetazo directo al ojo. Pasaron unos cuarenta segundos hasta que Candy perdió la paciencia.

-¡BASTA! - el labio de Alex ya estaba sangrando y su rostro se estaba poniendo morado.

-Linda, no te enojes, sólo le enseño a este idiota que te merezco más que él.

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO SUELTES!

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE HAGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA. - le lanzó el puño a Alex y ambos se tambalearon de lo ebrios que estaban.

-¡Ya vete y déjanos en paz! - dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pues qué mala suerte, porque no quiero. - le golpeó la mandíbula y este cayó al suelo, al verlo así ella se enojó.

-Está bien, tú lo pediste. - aprovechando que estaba algo adolorido por el golpe que acababa de dar, lo tomó por el brazo y lo puso de espaldas, luego hizo que cayera de rodillas para poder patearlo en el centro de la cara y dejarlo aturdido.

-¿Pero cómo... - preguntó sorprendido.

-Te dije que lo soltaras, esa patada te la buscaste tú solito. - y finalmente cayó completamente inconsciente. Después le ofreció la mano a su amigo, que no sabía qué había visto hace algunos segundos.

-Cuando me dijiste que sabías pelear no pensé que fueras capaz de dejar inconsciente a un chico que te lleva por lo menos cinco años. - dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No es mi culpa que me subestimen por mi tamaño. - respondió mirando a su alrededor, al parecer la gente estaba tan entretenida con sus cosas que pocos se percataron de la situación. - Ahora sí, nos vamos.

-¡Claro que no! Esto hay que celebrarlo.

-¡Ya es suficiente, si me llevo de ti no vamos a regresar jam- no se había dado cuenta de que él le había pedido un vaso de whisky al barista, y la bebida ahora estaba corriendo por su garganta,

-¡Qué asco! - su cara decía lo mismo.

-¡Ja! si pudieras ver tu expresión. - le había dado alcohol para molestarla, pero no sabía que el asco era por otra cosa.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese whisky tan malo? Si me vas a dar alcohol al menos que sepa bien.

-¿Se puede saber cómo rayos sabes que está malo?

-Si alguien me hace beberlo en contra de mi voluntad varias veces, lo más obvio es que sepa cuándo sabe bien y cuándo no.

-Déjame adivinar, tu novio.

-No voy a responder esa pregunta. - ya estaba decidida a salir de allí.

-¡Espérame!

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Para Terry las cosas no fluían tan bien, casi se quedaba sin uñas por no saber de Candy. Porque Albert al fin, le dijo lo de la carta luego del sermón. Y el pobre castaño pensando que fue uno de los arranques de su novia y que iba a regresar, ahora se estaba volviendo loco y volviendo locos a todos porque se pasaba la tarde tocando su armónica.

-Terruce, ¿se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? - preguntó su padre entrando en su habitación.

-Nada.

-No me digas que nada, te ves preocupado y te pasas el día tocando la armónica esa. - iba a tomarla pero Terry llegó primero y le lanzó una mirada de no te atrevas a tocarla - Que de paso, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

-Me la regalaron, ¿quién fue? eso no tiene por qué saberlo. - respondió cortante.

-Vine para recordarte que le escribas una carta a Alex.

-¿Por qué tan persistente?

-Porque francamente casi no tienes amigos, además, necesito que acercarme a su familia.

-¿Para?

-Eso no tienes por qué saberlo. - el menor rodó los ojos mientras su padre salía, luego se acomodó para dormirse.

El duque fue a su habitación a meditar el asunto, tenía que hacer algunos cambios en su forma de manejar el asunto.

-¡Carl! - llamó al mayordomo, el único que sabía sus intenciones.

-¿Señor?

-Necesito otro plan.

-Pensé que tendría que decírselo yo mismo.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Voy a preguntarle a Lowell sobre los detectives que buscan a su hija.

-Pero si no la han encontrado, ¿de qué nos sirven?

-Tal vez no encontraron a la niña, pero sé que antes de trabajar para los Cunningham eran detectives encubiertos. - hizo una pausa - si logro reunirme con él tal vez tenga algo de ayuda extra para sacarles información a los invitados.

-En mi opinión, debe llevar a Terruce a un lugar lejano y seguro.

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso después.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

En la mansión de los Andrew todos estaban un poco tensos, Stear había decidido no hacer acusaciones hasta que Candy llegara, Patty estaba preocupada por su novio y Annie iba a hablar con Archie de nuevo, en cuanto a este:

-No sé qué voy a hacer. No quiero creer que Albert es Candy, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad, no me voy a morir por eso. Tal vez no quiero creerle por orgullo, lo que no comprendo es que si no me importa por qué pienso en ello todo el día. Y también está Annie, no puedo arruinar nuestra relación por esto... ¡Ya estoy hablando solo otra vez! - alguien tocó la puerta de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba. - Pase.

-Archie... Sé que no es el mejor momento y que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero no podemos dejar esto así. - dijo su novia.

-Annie, lo siento. No debí hablarte de esa manera. - le respondió a la dueña de su corazón, con solo verla había olvidado todo lo que pensaba.

-Yo tampoco, perdóname. Pero creo que tenemos que aclarar lo de ayer.

-Sobre Candice... háblame de cómo es ella. Claro, fuera de todo esto.

-Es caritativa, amable, solidaria, alegre, segura de sí misma, con carácter... Todo lo que yo siempre quise ser. Ella fue mi ejemplo a seguir cuando éramos niñas.

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerdo muy bien el día en que nos escapamos, nos iban a castigar por una semana, pero ella dijo que yo fui porque ella me convenció, que prácticamente me obligó a ir. Siempre quiere ayudar a los demás, y aunque su corazón es fuerte, también es sumamente sensible.

-Quisiera creerte, pero eso fue hace casi ocho años.

-No tenía por qué ir tan lejos, en lo que va de este año ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por todos. Me salvó cuando casi me da un infarto sobre ese caballo, le daba consejos a Patty para que no se aprovecharan de su inteligencia, alentaba a Stear incluso cuando sus inventos terminaban en un desastre total, ayudó a Terry a ser más responsable y te escuchó cada vez que tenías que desahogarte a las tres de la mañana.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Candy, pero no me dijo de qué hablaron. Es más, jamás me dice de qué habla con nadie. - se sentó y él la imitó - Y lo más importante, hizo posible que nuestra relación se diera.

-A Grandchester le va a caer como un balde de agua fría cuando se entere de esto.

-Bueno... Ya lo sabe.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Tres semanas después de que llegaron, pero se enteró por accidente.

-O sea que Grandchester tampoco nos dijo.

-Ni creo que se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, según Candy es más posesivo que tú.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser posesivo con ella? - sin respuesta - Annie...

-Está bien, te ibas a enterar de cualquier manera.

-¡Pero ya habla!

-A Candy le gusta Terry y a Terry le gusta Candy. - él se echó a reír.

-Grandhester, enamorado, sí claro. A menos que haya otro Terry y yo no esté enterado.

-Es en serio, tenías que verlo cuando Neil comenzó a insultarla, lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar. Además, con quién crees que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

-¿Y qué le ve ella?

-Según ella él tiene un lado y una historia que nadie conoce.

-Si tú lo dices. - la abrazó - Perdóname por dudar de ti, jamás debí a hacerlo.

-Eso ya no importa. - le devolvió el abrazo. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando entró una mucama.

-Jóvenes, les llegó una carta. - Archie miró a la mucama como sin fuese a asfixiarla.

-Muchas gracias - dijo recibiendo la carta - A ver...

-¿De qué trata?

-Nos invitaron a una reunión en la mansión Grandchester. Tenemos que informárselo a Patty y Stear.

-Lo que tú digas, pero primero... - le robó un beso y luego salió de la sala - Vámonos, quién sabe si ya están dormidos.

-Archie... - fue tras él con una gran sonrisa.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Casi a la diez de la noche llegaban la rubia y el pelirrojo a la mansión Cunningham. Y como era de esperarse, estaban contando los segundos para que llegaran. Después de caminar por el jardín (o de que Candy arrastrara a Alex por el jardín, pónganlo como quieran) entraron, y lo primero que vieron fue a Gabrielle sentada frente a la puerta. Para su mala suerte se veía algo enojada:

-¿Dónde rayos estaban metidos ustedes dos?

-Hola mamá, ¿cómo te va?

-Bien, Candy respóndeme tú. Porque es que no entiendo qué estaban haciendo para llegar a esta hora.

-Estaba buscando a Alex, y tomó mucho tiempo ir y venir.

-Dije dónde no qué. - dijo firme e impaciente.

-En un bar mamá, no es la gran cosa.

-¡Hiciste que Candy se metiera en un lugar como ese! - exclamó mirándolo.

-Lo dices como si algo le fuera a pasar, si dejó a uno como de dieciocho inconsciente. - miro a Candy.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y tú de qué te quejas, si no hacía nada el que iba a terminar inconsciente eras tú. - lo miró.

-O sea que aparte de estar bebiendo estabas peleando. - sus ojos iban de lado a lado, no sabía a quién mirar.

-¡Pero si el muy idiota casi te besa! - Gabrielle se limitó a escuchar, quería saber qué tan lejos llegarían.

-¡Si nos hubiéramos ido cuando te lo dije nada de eso hubiera pasado!

-¡Entonces ahora el culpable soy yo! No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-No, ¡claro que no! ¡Si hasta tuve que arrastrarte todo el camino!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Estás mintiendo!

-¡Tú estás mintiendo!

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Irresponsable!

-¡Tonta!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Entrometida!

-¡Malagradecido!

-¡Insoportable! - esto último ofendió a Candy, así que concluyó con que no tenía nada que buscar ahí.

-Te pasaste. - ya iba caminando hacia el pasillo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que explicarle todo esto a mamá.

-Lo siento mucho su señoría, pero va a tener que explicarle a su madre cómo coqueteaba con una chica por su cuenta. - él la miró enojado - así no tiene que soportarme.

-Orgullosa. - le sacó la lengua y cruzó los brazos, ella respondió con el mismo gesto y se marchó.

-Bueno mi amor, - dijo invitándolo a sentarse - ahora vas a contarme absolutamente todo si no quieres que te encierre en tu habitación y le ponga candado a las ventanas por un mes.

-¡Pero- le dedicaron una mirada severa y contarle todo (omitiendo la parte en la que le había dado alcohol a Candy, porque tampoco quería que lo mataran a sus 16 años).

Al otro día, Candy y Alex seguían sin hablarse, y cuando estaban en el jardín desayunando (los tres) al mayor le llegó una carta.

-¿De quién es? - preguntó Sophie.

-De Terruce Grandchester. - leyó, y Candy casi se atragantó con el pan que se estaba comiendo - Tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar de Terry. - en esto Candy está tosiendo.

-¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó la pequeña.

-Creo que comí demasiado rápido, eso es todo.

La carta*

Querida Lexie:

(Alex rodó los ojos)

¿Cómo te va? A mí me va muy bien, aquí en una cama con el hombro vendado, comiendo una miseria y sin poder salir de esta prisión.

Me comunico contigo porque necesito contarte el montón de cosas extrañas que me pasaron hace casi dos semanas. Yo iba caminando por el bosque pensando en mis cosas cuando me golpearon por la espalda, luego sentí dolor en el hombro y adivina, me dispararon. Pensé que ya me había llegado la hora, pero llegó alguien justo a tiempo para traerme aquí y pelear con mi padre para que enviara un doctor, pasar la noche soportándome... No recuerdo mucho, lo que sí sé es que estoy vivo por esa persona, que resultó ser mi ángel pecoso. ¿Sabes? Es mi razón más grande para vivir.

Me siento diferente, ya no me siento solo ni rechazado. Ahora que seguramente estás pensando "y a este qué le pasa", te lo digo todo cuando vengan el domingo. Hay una reunión/fiesta/celebración o no sé qué y no pretendo quedarme mirando al techo (y sí, te estoy invitando).

Espero que respondas pronto y me cuentes alguna anécdota sobre algo que te haya pasado estos últimos tres años. Decirlo otra vez no le hace daño a nadie, TIENES QUE VENIR. Se despide:

Terruce G. Grandchester

-Wow, al parecer le han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

-¿Qué?

-Sophie, te cuento en otro momento, lo importante es que sepas que estamos invitados a la mansión Grandchester el domingo.

-¿Candy se va a quedar aquí?

-Claro que no, si quieres ella puede venir con nosotros. - le respondió y se dirigió a Candy - ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Eh? Está bien. Si Sophie quiere que vaya, no tengo ningún problema.

-Con permiso. - dijo después de terminar su desayuno - Tengo que responder la carta.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Al medio día, la carta ya estaba en manos de Terry, y había sido entregada por su padre.

Querida Teresa:

A mí me va muy bien, gracias. Todavía no puedo creer lo que me estás contando, ¿y qué es eso de ángel pecoso? No me digas que ya te enamoraste.

Déjame decirte que no eres el único con un pecoso en tu vida. El domingo me encontré con una niña, después de hablar un poco, me enteré de que necesitaba trabajo y donde quedarse, así que ahora se queda con nosotros y nos sirve de niñera. Y muy buena que es por cierto porque pudo encontrarme incluso en el bar más alejado que pude encontrar. ¿Puedes creer que peleó con uno de 18? Y lo más sorprendente es que ganó.

Aún no sabemos mucho de ella, pues nos dijo que tuvo que dejar a su familia por algo que hizo, que es adoptada y que tiene un novio que al parecer le gusta buscar problemas pero es buena persona. Lo que te puedo confirmar es que Candy tiene carácter, y mucho. Si no tuviera novio diría que son la pareja perfecta. Lo curioso es que los ojos de él son iguales a los tuyos.

Y no, no me gusta. Te cuento sobre ella porque es lo más relevante que ha pasado estos últimos días, sin contar el sermón que me dio mi madre ayer por llegar tarde. Te veo el domingo:

Thomas Alex Cunningham

Después de leer la carta, en la cara del castaño se formó una sonrisa, "entonces ahí estabas pecosa".

-¿Y esa sonrisa? - preguntó el duque.

-No le prestes atención, ¿podrías decirle al señor Andrew que venga?

-¿Estás seguro de que es importante? No quiero molestarlo por una estupidez.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que es MUY importante. Además, no creo que Al- le señor Andrew tenga algo que hacer hoy.

-Lo voy a llamar, espero que no lo hagas perder su tiempo.

Unas horas más tarde:

-Terry, ¡gracias a Dios no le pasó nada malo!

-Claro que no, ahora solo debo esperar cuatro días para verla. - dijo sonriendo y mirando a la nada.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Candy vestida de blanco sobre un altar diciendo "acepto"?

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Mejor piensa en qué le vas a decir cuando la veas, recuerda que los Andrew también estamos invitados y tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar con sus amigas y primos.

-¿Y dónde entró yo ahí?

-No vamos a engañarnos, seguramente tú vas a verla primero que yo, así que necesito que le des algunos consejos y palabras de apoyo.

-Como tú digas.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola!

Ahora que Terry y Albert ya saben dónde está Candy, están más tranquilos. El duque tiene pensado contratar detectives. Annie y Archie se reconciliaron, ¿y qué me dicen de Candy? No lleva ni una semana y ya se está peleando. Los dejo para que hagan sus propias conclusiones.

 _ **Bye!**_


	16. Otra oportunidad

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 16: Otra oportunidad

Las cosas no estaban del todo tranquilas en la mansión Andrew, cada quién estaba por llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que sería su relación con Candy de ahora en adelante.

-Decidí que le voy a dar esa oportunidad, después de todo, no es completamente su culpa. - dijo Archie después de un rato hablando del tema.

-Personalmente no me relacioné tanto con ella como ustedes, pero de todos modos pienso que deben escuchar lo que tiene para decir. - agregó Patty.

-Creo que está de más decir que la voy a seguir queriendo de igual manera. - expresó Annie.

-Yo... no sé qué hacer. Claro que voy a escuchar lo que tiene que decir, más no tengo idea de cómo hablarle o dirigirme a ella. - dijo finalmente Stear.

-Creo que estás analizando esto demasiado. Seguramente ella tiene las mismas preocupaciones que tú, además, nadie sabe si va a aparecer en la reunión del domingo. - respondió Patty.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tal vez vaya a ver a su novio. - dijo Archie con seriedad como si la idea no le agradase.

-¿Qué? - dijeron sorprendidos Stear y Patty.

-Archie, te dije que Terry la invitó a salir, en ningún momento hablé de noviazgos.

-¿Cómo rayos?

-Stear, recuerda que Candy es una CHICA. Es normal que se enamore en algún punto de su vida.

-Bueno... más le vale que vaya, porque si no me voy a volver loco.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es asimilar que Albert es en realidad una chica llamada Candy. Cuando lo aceptes, todo será más fácil.

-Neil, ¿oíste eso? - preguntó Elisa a su hermano, ya que ambos justo pasaban delante de la puerta, desde hace tiempo estaban esperando que aclararan quién es esa tal Candy.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que Albert en verdad se llama Candy. Y es una chica.

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó incrédulo.

-Sip, y si es cierto que va a ir a casa de Terry, ya sé cómo fastidiarle la vida y alejarla de él de una vez por todas.

-¿Por qué ya no te rindes y aceptas que el aristócrata ese no te quiere ver ni en fotografía?

-Porque él no se ha dado cuenta todavía de lo que se está perdiendo, y yo voy a hacer que eso cambie.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Ahí es dónde entras tú hermanito.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Escucha con mucha atención...

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

En la mansión Grandchester, el duque estaba determinado a encontrar pistas.

-Richard, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres contactarte con los detectives que contraté porque crees que uno de los invitados intentó matar a tu hijo?

-Efectivamente, si tú confías en ellos, entonces yo también.

-Pero... ¿tienes algún indicio de quién pudo haber sido?

-Mis sospechosos principales son Roger, Claudine y mi abogado. Pero cualquier empleado astuto pudo haberlo hecho.

-Se los haré saber. Gracias por confiarme esta situación tan delicada.

-Por eso somos amigos, Lowell.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Para Candy y Alex las cosas no fluían tan bien, mejor dicho, no fluían para nada. Por cada situación, incluso la más mínima, surgía una pelea entre ellos dos. Así que decidieron hablar sólo cuando fuera sumamente necesario (o al menos intentaban).

-Candy, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo al momento de darle explicaciones a mamá. ¿Qué te costaba ayudarme un poco? - preguntó Alex todavía enojado por la situación de hace dos noches.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te ayudará justo cuando me estabas insultando? ¡Como si lo merecieras! Te ayudo y luego estás en mi contra. - respondió Candy para defenderse.

-Si te vas a quejar tanto, mejor no me hubieras ido a buscar. Todo iba muy bien donde estaba.

-Tampoco es como si estuvieras haciendo algo productivo. De todos modos, ¿quién era la chica esa con la que estabas hablando? - preguntó ella como si no le lo molestase.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace una señorita con novio celando a otro chico? No tiene por qué importarte, hubiera preferido soportarla a ella que estar contigo.

-Pienso que ella no hubiera podido aguantar tu arrogancia.

-¿Arrogante?¿yo? Creo que deberías ver bien con quién hablas. A mí las mujeres me llueven. En cambio, tú, por insoportable, tienes un novio que seguramente está contigo por pena y nada más. - al escuchar ella se enojó.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor no voy a hacerte mucho caso, para no partirte la nariz y mandarte al hospital.

-A que no te atreves. - la desafió.

-No lo quieres averiguar.

-Al parecer la "gran Candy" tiene miedo. Seguramente tú familia tampoco te quiere.

-Ya no puedo con esto. - eso último le había caído como un balde de agua fría, ¿y si en verdad no la querían. Fue a llorar en un lugar que según ella jamás la encontrarían.

-Conque ahora huyes, cobarde. - Candy no lo escuchó porque ya iba lejos.

Dos horas más tardes:

Alex estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación cuando alguien saltando en la cama lo despertó.

-¡Alex! ¡Alex! - gritaba Sophie mientras saltaba.

-¿Pero qué pasó...? - preguntó medio adormilado.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a buscar a Candy? Me dijo que jugaríamos juntas y no la encuentro por ningún lado. - dejó de saltar.

-¿Y PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS? Da gracias a Dios por que eres mi hermana, porque si no... - respondió molesto.

-¡Esto es en serio! No está ni en el sótano.

-Entonces se fue.

-Le pregunté al guardia y me dijo que no vio a nadie salir.

-Ah pues no sé, ahora si me disculpas... - iba a dormirse de nuevo pero un golpe con una almohada se lo impidió.

-¡Tommy, te dije que me ayudes! - no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su primer nombre, así que esto hizo que reaccionara.

-Está bien, pero pobre de ti si no la encuentro.

Buscó prácticamente por toda la mansión y ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Pensó dónde podría estar y no se le ocurría nada, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente del ático.

-No me dejen...

-¿Candy? - entró al ático y la encontró durmiendo, sólo había una cosa algo inusual - ¿Quién rayos llora durmiendo?

-SUEÑO DE CANDY-

Se encontraba en el jardín de las rosas en Lakewood, estaban Archie, Stear, Anthony y Terry.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré! - le dijo Archie.

-Yo...

-¡Eres una mentirosa! - le gritó Stear.

-¡Esperen...!

-¡No puedo creer que me engañaste hasta el momento de mi muerte! - ahora era Anthony el que reclamaba, los tres le dieron la espalda.

-¿Tú también?

-Pequeña traicionera, eres tan poca cosa... ahora todos saben que yo siempre tuve razón. - dijo con veneno Elisa.

-¿Terry? - corrió a abrazarlo, y este la sostuvo en sus brazos. - ¿tú si te quedarás conmigo? - Pero al parecer cambió de opinión.

-No puedo estar con alguien que traicionó a su familia. - pesadas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Terry, no me dejes... - todos parecían dejarla por su cuenta, incluso Annie, que iba al lado de Archie.

-Lo siento Candy, pero tienen razón.

-¿Annie? Terry, no me sueltes tú también.

-Ya te dije que no quiero estar contigo. - ella no lo dejaba ir - ¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

-¿Es que no entiendes que ya no te quiero? Terminamos. - él se libró de su agarre bruscamente.

-¡NO ME DEJES! - gritó con tristeza mientras seguía llorando.

-VUELTA A LA REALIDAD-

Candy abrazaba un cojín mientras dormía, y Alex se lo arrancó para despertarla (y obviamente en su sueño Terry era el cojín).

-¿Por qué te fuiste?... - ahora lloraba despierta, en posición fetal y tumbada en el suelo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a verla llorar, y aunque estaba enojado con ella, la situación le estaba partiendo un poco el corazón.

-Candy, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba presente hasta ese momento.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy aquí porque no quiero que me molesten. - paró sus sollozos por un breve momento - Así que adiós.

-Estabas llorando, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-¿Y?

-Sostenías aquel cojín como si tu vida dependiera de ello, ¿qué soñabas?

-Me dejaron...

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi familia...

-Dudo que abrazes tan fuerte a un familiar.

-En verdad estaba abrazando a mi novio.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Al final él también me dejó.

-Creo que eso es mi culpa, te arranqué el cojín de los brazos.

-De cualquier modo, me iba a dejar. - dijo con tristeza y suspiró.

-Candy...

-¡Esto es un desastre! Estoy segura de que todos me odian. Y la peor parte es que me metí es este problema yo sola.

-No pienses así.

-¿Cómo no voy a pensar de esa manera? ¡Me lo merezco! ¡Todo me lo merezco! Soy horrible.

-¡No eres horrible!

-Nadie quiere estar con una persona tan falsa como yo... - y rompió en llanto otra vez. Para su sorpresa, Alex la abrazó.

-Candy, no llores, mírame. - lo miró con los ojos cristalinos - No eres falsa, eres la persona más real que he conocido. Expresas lo que sientes sin que te importe la opinión de los demás, haces cosas buenas sin esperar nada a cambio y con todo y todo, sigues teniendo carácter.

-Estás mintiendo. - se limpió la cara.

-Escúchame, eres valiente, y eso no se ve mucho en la educación de las chicas de hoy en día. Eres única e irreemplazable, y si ellos no pueden ver eso, entonces no te merecen.

-Gracias. - se acomodó en su pecho y él la recibió.

-¿Qué diría tu novio si te viera en este momento? - le dijo en tono de broma.

-Cállate. Tú fuiste quién me abrazó en primer lugar. - dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que ya es hora de pedirte perdón por llamarte insoportable, ser tan malagradecido y lo de hace un rato.

-Yo también debo disculparme por dejarte explicando solo y todas las otras cosas que dije.

-Entonces estamos a mano. - unos segundos después - Creo que si no salimos de aquí van a comenzar a sospechar.

-¿A sospechar qué?

-Mejor vámonos.

-¡Candy! - Sophie corrió a abrazarla - ¿dónde estabas?

-Eso no importa. ¿Vamos a jugar?

-Te estaba buscando para que que me ayudes a elegir la ropa que voy a empacar para este domingo.

-¿Empacar? ¿Y nos vamos a quedar a dormir?

-Sí, tú deberías comenzar guardar tus cosas también.

-Tampoco es que tengo mucho que arreglar. "Dormir en casa de Terry, por lo menos tengo más tiempo para pensar qué decirles cuando los vea."

-Candy, ¡es para hoy! - No se había percatado de que se había quedado parada en su lugar.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Ya era domingo y la familia Cunningham había llegado a la mansión Grandchester.

-Buenas noches señores Cunningham. - dijo Carl cortésmente.

-Buenas noches Carl. - respondió Lowell.

-Buenas noches niños. - en eso las miradas de Carl y Candy se cruzaron, él estaba confundido y Candy le suplicaba que no dijera nada. Así que nadie se enteró.

-Carl, ¿podrías enseñarle a Candy su habitación?

-Con gusto.

-Señorita White, no pensaba que la vería tan pronto.

-¿Es que ya todos lo saben? - No sabia por qué el mayordomo sabía su nombre.

-No todos, pero digamos que el doctor y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-Bueno, respondiendo a lo anterior, yo tampoco creía que estaría aquí dos semanas después, pero aquí me tienen.

-No voy a preguntar qué le pasa pero puedo deducir que hay un gran conflicto en su conciencia.

-Ni se imagina.

-Ya llegamos. - le señaló una habitación, que al entrar, no era como la de Terry o la habitación Sophie pero claramente era más grande que la que tenía en la mansión Cunningham.

-Muchas gracias. - le dijo al mayordomo por haberla guiado hacia su habitación y haberla ayudado con las maletas - ¿podría no decirle a Terry dónde está mi habitación? Estoy muy segura de que sabe que estoy aquí.

-Sus deseos son órdenes. Pero sabe que la encontrará en algún momento de la velada.

-Es cierto, pero necesito tiempo para pensar antes de verlo. - antes de cerrar la puerta - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señorita.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Richard y Lowell estaban situados cerca de la entrada del salón de baile para recibir a ls invitados y analizar sus reacciones al ver a Terry.

-Buenas noches Roger. - dijo algo serio, como si no estuviese de buen humor, ya que la fiesta aparentaba ser algo sobria.

-Buenas noches Richard. ¿Por qué estás de ese humor? ¿Acaso le pasó algo a tu familia?

-Sí, a la verdad el del problema es Terruce...

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó esperando escuchar que había muerto.

-Tuvo un accidente y... - la mirada del duque se volvía cada vez más sombría.

-Hola señor duque, buenas noches señor Grandchester. - dijo refiriéndose a su tío. La cara de este se vió algo descompuesta por algunos segundos (el duque no lo notó porque se encontraba a sus espaldas).

-Buenas noches Terruce, ¿cómo va tu recuperación?

-¿Bien...? Supongo.

-Me alegro. Saben, vi a algunos colegas en aquel lugar y tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos, hasta luego.

-¿Señor? - dijo Terry a su padre.

-¿Sí?

-La cara de Roger se veía algo extraña, como si sintiese ira, decepción y... ¿sed de venganza? al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó interesado ya que no había podido verlo.

-Muy. Creo que tiene algo raro, así que mejor me voy de aquí. - al decir esto se fue al área de los más jóvenes, donde su primo (el hijo de Roger) estaba hablando con algunas chicas. - Hola Travis.

-Hola Terruce, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? - le dijo su primo, el cuál no sentía odio alguno hacia Terry y no tenía idea de las intenciones de su padre.

-Mejor que ayer, claro está. - fue su respuesta.

-Hola Teresa. - fue Alex el que saludó esta vez.

-¡Lexie! - se abrazaron - Me hiciste mucha falta.

-¿En serio? pues no parece.

-No estoy mintiendo, no tenía con quién irme de fiesta, hablar... y de paso tengo mucho que contarte.

-Yo también. - fueron a un lugar un poco alejado para poder hablar sin tanta gente alrededor.

-Entonces empieza, dime cómo llegó... ¿Candy? A tu casa en primer lugar.

-Bueno... la semana pasada nos tropezamos en la ciudad, ella se veía algo triste y le pregunté que le pasaba. Ella me dijo que recientemente había dejado a su familia y no tenía dónde quedarse.

-Así que le dijiste que podría trabajar en tu casa.

-Más o menos. También le dije que mis padres podrían no estar de acuerdo, pero al final la aceptaron.

-¿Y cómo es ella?

-Bajita, rubia, cabello rizado, ojos verdes, MUCHAS pecas y parece que no le gustan mucho los vestidos, porque siempre usa pantalones. - se percató de que su amigo quedó algo insatisfecho con su respuesta y agregó - Es muy buena persona. Comparte lo poco que tiene, es honesta, alegre y se preocupa mucho por los demás. Como ya te dije, sólo me había conocido por algunos días y ya estaba recorriendo media ciudad para encontrarme.

-Pues sí parece muy buena chica. - "Obviamente, es MI novia".

-Casi se me olvidaba, le encanta trepar árboles, correr y hacer actividades físicas. Es como una niña en su interior... pero en cuanto a su familia, está muy triste y no sabe como disculparse por lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Lexie, con todo esto que me estás diciendo, Candy me agrada cada vez más. ¿Sabes dónde está su habitación?

-Cómo si fuera a decirte.

-Pero sólo quiero hablar con ella... - dijo ofendido.

-Eso ni tú te lo estás creyendo, además, tiene novio.

-Quisiera saber quien es el egoísta que pretende tener a tan buena persona para él solo. - dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ni idea, nunca me dijo su nombre por más que intenté averiguarlo. - recordó que su amigo también tenía su historia para contar - ¿Y qué de tu accidente? ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Si, y no vas a creer esto. Me ayudó una chica.

-¿Qué? Dime que al menos la conocías.

-Claro que sí. El punto es que me trajo aquí, me llevó a mi habitación y para variar, tuvo una pelea con mi padre por teléfono para que enviara un doctor.

-O sea que te salvó la vida.

-Voy a ser sincero, en ese momento pensé ¿para qué voy a seguir vivo si a nadie le importo?

-Jamás pensé que tuvieras problemas de autoestima. - respondió algo preocupado.

-Y ella me dio la mejor razón, a mi parecer claro está, para seguir viviendo.

-¿Cuál? - preguntó Alex intrigado.

-Es algo cursi, pero me dijo que yo le importo mucho y que me quiere. - en este punto de la conversación ya estaba sonriendo. Su amigo estaba con la boca abierta.

-No me digas que te gusta. - al verle cara de culpable, entró en modo amigo sobre protector - Terry, no sé de quién hablas, ¿pero estás seguro de que se conocen bien?

-Claro que sí, era mi mejor amiga.

-¿Era? - esto se ponía cada vez más sospechoso.

-Digamos que... ahora es mi novia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué pasó con el Terry que decía que iba a vivir su vida sin una mujer al lado?

-Eso pensaba, luego llegó ella y cambié de opinión.

-Esto es tan extraño que no puedo aceptarlo...

-Entonces no te interesan los detalles de la cita que tuvimos hace una semana.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar. - dramatizó - Nada más te digo, me la tienes que presentar.

-Pero claro, aunque te advierto que es muy inocente, así que nada de chistes raros ¿entendiste?

-Espera un momento, no me digas que te buscaste una santa.

-No es una "santa" pero no sabe nada sobre ese tema, y tampoco me interesa que sepa. Ya suficiente estuvo con el sermón que me dio su padre de "si le pones un dedo encima, te juro Terrence Grandchester que lo vas a lamentar".

-Ya me imagino tu cara en ese momento. - respondió entre risas.

-¡Hola Terry! - en ese momento llegó Elisa y se le colgó del cuello (la sonrisa se borró de su rostro inmediatamente). - ¿Cómo te ha ido aquí recuperándote? ¿Sabes? Creo que te ves más apuesto de cerca.

-Buenas noches Elisa, ¿no fuiste al colegio el día que hablaron sobre el espacio personal?

-Tú y yo no necesitamos eso. - acercó su rostro al de él.

-Claro que no, lo que necesito es una orden de alejamiento. - ella frunció el ceño y el humor de Terry había cambiado drásticamente, por lo que decidió ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Y está señorita quién es? - dijo cortésmente quitándola de donde estaba y besando el dorso de su mano.

-Yo soy Elisa Leagan, ¿y usted?

-Alex Cunningham, un placer conocerla. - ella pareció olvidar para que había ido allí en primer lugar, lo que permitió el escape del castaño, que miraba al pelirrojo con sumo agradecimiento.

-Hola Terry. - le dijo Annie.

-Hola Annie ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? - a unos cuantos metros de allí...

-Deja el drama. - decía Stear a Archie.

-Y tú déjame ser.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos. - les dijo Patty.

-Buenas noches Cornwell... - dijo Terry al verlo pasar.

-Buenas noches Grandchester... - Se estaban mirando como si fuesen a matarse el uno al otro. - Aún no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho nada.

-Y yo no puedo creer que se haya ido por tu culpa.

-Pedazo de... - Archie de lanzó encima de Terry.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola!

En primer lugar, podemos ver que Stear y Archie le dieron otra oportunidad a a Candy. Luego está el duque que comienza a poner su plan en marcha. Alex y Candy se reconcilian, los Cunningham llegan a la mansión Grandchester y Terry y su mejor amigo ya se pusieron al día. Elisa intentó seducir al castaño (pero como siempre no funcionó), ¿y qué me dicen de Roger? Al parecer ya están comenzando a sospechar de él. Les dejo que hagan sus propias conclusiones.

 _Bye!_


	17. La Reconciliación

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 17: La Reconciliación

-Pedazo de... - Archie le saltó encima a Terry, y justo cuando le iba a pegar en el rostro, su hermano lo haló por el cuello de la camisa y se lo impidió.

-Archie, ¿no quedamos en que no ibas a meterte en líos esta noche? - le dijo en forma de reproche.

-¡Y eso qué importa! ¡Suéltame! ¿No ves que el muy imbécil viene a hablarme como si no hubiera hecho nada? - respondió mientras forcejeaba con Stear.

-¿Y tú qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la traicionara a sus espaldas? Lo siento mucho, pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Podías al menos aconsejarla.

-¿Y buscarle problemas con el tío abuelo? Sí claro. - pausó por un momento - No sé si ya te contaron, pero me enteré simple y llanamente por un error. De haber sido diferente, estuviera igual de confundido que tú.

-No sigo porque todavía no he hablado con ella. Y mejor que tenga una buena excusa. - dijo algo enojado.

-Mi amor, cálmate un poco. - intervino su novia antes de que todo se pusiera peor - Terry, ¿Candy está aquí?

-Sí, sólo que no sé dónde.

-Y para qué quie... - dijo Archie pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Escúchame bien Cornwell porque no pienso repetirlo. Si me entero de que la insultaste de nuevo, lo siento mucho por Annie, pero me voy a encargar de que ni tú mismo puedas reconocerte cuando te mires en un espejo. ¿Entendiste?

-Deja el drama. - respondió como si él no hubiera sido el dramático minutos atrás - Ni que seas su novio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo terminó lo del sábado? - preguntó Annie curiosa.

-Terry, esa Elisa sí que es intensa. - llegó Alex algo cansado - No tienes idea de lo que me costo quitármela de encima.

-¡Lexie! Tú siempre llegando en el momento más oportuno. - todos tenían cara de 'quién rayos es este tipo', así que se adelantó a las presentaciones - Él es mi amigo Lexie (le pegaron en el hombro) digo, Alex Cunningham.

-Buenas noches. - dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa.

-Soy Stear Cornwell, él es mi hermano Archie y ella es su novia Annie Britter...

-Es un placer conocerte. - respondió ella y su novio se quedó en silencio - Terry, todavía no me has respondido.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Patty? No la he visto en toda la noche. - ignoró la pregunta.

-Y ahí está. Se nota que pasó algo, porque ninguno ha dicho nada.

-¡Hasta luego! - dijo dando media vuelta.

-¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Stear.

-Alguien tiene que hablar con ella antes del debate de mañana. - en ese mismo momento una joven muy atractiva pasó cerca de donde estaban.

-Siento tener que dejarlos tan pronto, pero tengo que irme. - se excusó el pelirrojo para después ir tras su presa.

-Se nota que es amigo de Grandchester. - agregó Archie negando con la cabeza.

-Y al final no me dijo nada. - murmuró algo decepcionada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres averiguar?

-¿Sabes qué? Estás muy alterado. Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

-¡Pero Annie!

-Sin peros, ahora vamos a hacer algo con nuestras vidas. Esta reunión está lejos de terminarse y merecemos desestresarnos luego de todos esos exámenes.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Terry tenía ya varios minutos buscando la habitación de su novia, pero de un momento a otro escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él, así que pensó lo peor.

-¡Hola Terry!

-¿Sophie? -sólo en ese momento su respiración volvió a la normalidad, estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-He estado mejor, aunque no me puedo quejar. ¿Me puedes decir qué estás haciendo tú sola a esta hora?

-Mamá me dijo que fuera a ver qué hacía Alex, pero como era de esperarse, está hablando con una chica, así que no quise interrumpir. El punto es que tengo que decirle a mis padres que él está bien, pero no sé dónde está su habitación.

-Al parecer Lexie no ha cambiado mucho... ¿quieres que te ayude?

-¿Podrías? Por lo que veo estabas a punto de irte a dormir. - se refería a que estaba en pijama (con una bata por encima obviamente).

-Eso no importa, un caballero no debe dejar por su cuenta a una señorita en apuros.

-¡Gracias! - exclamó tomando su mano.

-Entonces... ¿Recuerdas en qué piso están?

-No, ¡pero tengo una idea! - dijo ella un tanto animada - podemos ir a preguntarle a Candy.

-¿Tu niñera? - "¡Por fin!"

-Sip, aunque más que mi niñera es mi amiga.

-Me alegro, ¿podrías guiarme?

-¡Claro!

OooooOoOOOoOooooo

Mientras Terry y Sophie iban de camino a su habitación, Candy no tenía idea de qué hacer, en unas horas tendría que enfrentarse a los Cornwell, pero no sabía cómo iba a actuar, o qué iba a hacer. Pensar en la situación solo la ponía más tensa, tenía miedo de perderlos para siempre.

-"Tal vez si soy completamente sincera comprendan por qué lo hice... Noooo, ¡van a pensar lo peor de mí sin haber escuchado la historia completa! Creo que voy a llorar... No Candy, no puedes llorar ahora. ¿Cómo pretendes que ellos crean en tí si tú no lo haces? ¡Soy un desastre! Vamos, tú puedes hace..." - y esos eran sus pensamientos antes de que tocaran la puerta.

-¿Candy? - sin pensar mucho, abrió la puerta. Quería saber por qué Sophie aún estaba despierta (después de haber pasado cerca de tres horas jugando con ella).

-¡Hola de nuevo! - dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-Sophie, ¿qué haces despierta todavía?

-Bueno... mamá fue a mi habitación pedirme que fuera donde Alex y le dijera qué estaba haciendo, pero no sé dónde está la suya.

-¿Es eso? Escucha, tus padres están en la última habitación a la izquierda en el piso de abajo.

¿Es serio? ¡Gracias! Por cierto, Alex va a venir en unos minutos, así que ponte una bata o algo, me imagino que no te interesa que te vea en ropa de dormir.

-Claro que no, ¿te dijo para qué? - negó con la cabeza.

-¡Adiós!

-¿Te acompaño?

-No es necesario. - y de esa manera salió de la habitación.

-Terry, ¿por qué mi hermano quiere venir a ver a Candy?

-No lo sé, quizás esté aburrido.

-Buen punto... Candy me dijo que están en el piso de abajo.

-Pues allá vamos.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-¡Neil! - gritó Elisa desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo algo cansado de su hermana - Y ya cálmate que no es el fin del mundo.

-¡No me calmo! Y claro que es el fin del mundo, ¡Terry no aparece!

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No sé dónde está, y probablemente tampoco quiere que lo encontremos.

-Seguramente está hablando con Candy... ¡Todavía no entiendo qué le ve!

-Mira, lo más probable es que Candy no esté aquí. Así que te recomiendo que disfrutes la comida y dejes de pensar en Grandchester por el resto de la noche.

-¡Es que no entiendes! Él es apuesto, millonario y es hijo de un duque. No puedo permitir que esté con otra, ¡y menos con esa huérfana miserable!

-Ya me harté de tus quejas, buenas noches. - se fue y la dejó sola.

-Ese imbécil. Espero que no esté con la estúpida esa, porque si es así, lo va a lamentar. ¡Y MUCHO! - exclamó roja por la rabia - De todos modos, ella no estará cerca de él, yo me voy a encargar de eso.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-¿A qué hora va a venir Alex? Ya van a ser las once de la noche... - ya cansada de esperar, apagó la luz y dio media vuelta para ir a acostarse en su cama. Pero no pudo, porque en ese instante alguien entró a su habitación y la abrazó por la espalda - ¿Alex?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero él nunca va a llegar.

-¿Terry?

-Buenas no... - su saludo fue callado por un largo beso - Al parecer alguien tenía ganas de verme.

-De hecho, le pedí al mayordomo que no te dijera dónde está mi habitación. Pero la verdad es que te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañé pecosa, me tenías muy preocupado. No fue hasta que Alex mandó una carta hablando de tí que me tranquilicé un poco.

-Lo siento, esa no fue mi intención.

-Lo sé. Pero en serio, pensar que alguien te hubiera secuestrado o hecho algo malo me estaba volviendo loco.

-Terry, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Yo? Para nada, sólo te pido que de ahora en adelante seas más cuidadosa. - respondió con dulzura - ¿podemos sentarnos? - preguntó mirando hacia la cama.

-Claro... - cuando se sentaron, pudo ver mejor lo que él traía puesto - ¿Por qué traes ropa de dormir?

-Lamento informarle señorita que si usted llegó a pensar que se va a librar de mí, está MUY equivocada.

-Qué voy a hacer contigo...

-¿Quererme y amarme como soy?

-Hay un sólo inconveniente.

-¿Cuál? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Que ya hago todo eso.

-¿En serio? - acercó su rostro al el de ella.

-Sí, ¿por qué dudas que te amo?

-No lo dudo, pero quería escucharte decirlo.

-Manipulador. - dijo alejándose.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? - la rodeó con sus brazos - No voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácilmente.

-No es que tenga intenciones de escapar. Si quieres que te diga que te amo, simplemente tienes que pedirlo.

-¿Y si quiero que me...? - fue callado nuevamente por otro beso - Necesito que me digas cómo hiciste para leerme la mente.

-Es un secreto... y por lo que puedo ver señorito se quedó con ganas de muchos más. - le respondió peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Las deducciones de su novia eran ciertas, porque tan pronto terminó de hablar, se apoderó de sus labios. Cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior. Ella tenía sus dedos enredados en la cabellera de él, este la abrazaba por la cintura. Candy se sentía en el cielo, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su novio y se estaban demostrando su amor. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Por la cabeza de Terry pasaba algo similar, nada podría arruinar ese momento con su novia. Sentía q necesitaba más de ella, la intensidad de los besos se estaba saliendo de control. La parte de su cerebro que todavía tenía la capacidad de razonar le decía que se detuviera, pero no tenía intención alguna de escucharla. Quería dar rienda suelta al amor que sentía por ella, y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo.

"Terruce Grandchester, ¡tienes que parar!" - le recriminaba su conciencia.

"No quiero, ya cállate y déjame en paz."

"Lamentablemente para tí soy la encargada de que no cometas ninguna estupidez."

"Felicidades, ¿dónde demonios has estado toda mi vida?"

"No cambies de tema. Terruce ¡por el amor de Dios! Si sigues va a llegar un punto en el que no podrás dar marcha atrás."

"¿Y? Ese es el objetivo." - él puso una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella.

"Escúchame bien. Recuerda que aunque tú hayas sido un casanova y estés experimentando, ella sigue siendo una joven inocente. Si vas muy rápido la vas a asustar."

"¡Pero nos amamos!"

"Hazme caso, todo se dará en su debido momento." - estaba a punto de refutar, pero ella no había terminado - "Además, nadie te dio el derecho de tomar una decisión sin el consentimiento de ella ¿o me equivoco?"

"Pero..."

"¡Nada! Ten un poco de autocontrol y ya para. Ella no tiene idea de en qué la estás metiendo... Por otra parte, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuviste con Albert hace unos días?" - casi le falla la respiración.

"¡Maldita sea! Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Cómo sé cuál es el momento indicado?"

"Ambos lo sabrán. Ahora date prisa, porque muy pronto otra parte de tu cuerpo va a reaccionar, y me imagino que no querrás explicarle el por qué a Candy."

"Estúpida conciencia, si no fueras parte de mi ya te habría matado." - aceptó que estaba en lo correcto.

Fue bajando la intensidad de los besos hasta detenerse, luego la abrazó y besó su frente.

-Te amo pecosa.

-También te amo Terry. - respondió ella con la respiración agitada. "Oh rayos, un poco más y no sé que hubiera pasado con mi cordura, Candice tienes que controlarte."

-Pecas, creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir. - obviamente lo menos que el quería era dormir, pero qué se iba a hacer.

-Pienso lo mismo... ya es tarde. - ambos entraron en la cama, y ya debajo de la sábana él se quitó la bata. Ella iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se lo impidieron.

-Es mejor si te la dejas puesta.

-¿Por qué? Es algo incómoda. - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Confía en mí, no es por nada malo. - a ver, ¿cómo rayos le iba a explicar que la única barrera entre él y la desnudez de ella era el pijama que traía bajo la bata? El cual seguramente era más fino que el papel de baño y más transparente que la tela blanca cuando se moja. No iba a tomar ese riesgo.

-Si tú lo dices.

Se acurrucó en su pecho como siempre hacía cada vez que él se aparecía en su habitación alegando que no quería dormir en su propia cama (que no fueron pocas) dando razones como: "a veces me siento aterrado durmiendo solo en un colegio tan grande" o sino "¿qué pasaría si algún otro chico se entera y quiere aprovecharse de tí?", y claro, no se podían quedar los días en los que él estaba demasiado ebrio y se negaba a dejarla ir. Estaban lejos de ser las razones más coherentes pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para llevarle la contraria, por otra parte no se podía quejar, ya que en ocasiones era ella la que no quería estar sola.

-¿Ya decidiste lo que les vas a decir al inventor y al elegante?

-No lo sé. Tengo la mayor parte del día pensando en eso y todavía nada. Probablemente me odien... y no los culpo.

-Pequis, no te odian, sólo están algo confundidos y necesitan que les expliques.

-Ya intenté una vez y mira cómo resultó, creo que me voy a encerrar aquí todo el día. - dijo con los ojos aguados.

-Claro que no señorita. ¿Cómo es que siempre nos pides que seamos valientes pero cuando tiene que ver contigo te gana el miedo? Candy tú me has dicho que las situaciones de la vida nos dañan tanto como dejemos que lo hagan. - ella se veía algo confundida - Aparte, no pienso que sean tan duros contigo. Tienen que comprender que nadie es perfecto.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿y si mi verdadero yo no es suficiente para ellos? - respondió aún con duda.

-Entonces ese par de idiotas no te merecen. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Si ellos no pueden ver que a pesar de todo tus sentimientos hacia ellos nunca fueron ficticios, que se larguen. Lo que sí te aseguro es que jamás van a conocer a alguien tan bueno, solidario, bondadoso y alegre como tú.

-Gracias... - lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no por tristeza, sino porque esas palabras la habían conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su ser - No sé que haría sin ti.

-Todo va a estar bien. - la abrazó - Cualquier cosa, si ellos no te quieren haré lo posible porque te quedes aquí conmigo.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué? No creo que sea un delito querer a mi novia cerca en todo momento.

-Eres imposible.

-Sólo por mi pecosita hermosa. - eso la hizo sonreír.

-Buenas noches mi mocoso engreído.

-Buenas noches mi tarzán pecoso.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó decidida. Ya sabía lo que diría: lo que en verdad sentía su corazón. Terry se había ido temprano de su habitación para que nadie sospechara y Candy medio dormida le agradeció por estar ahí para ella.

Todos habían ido a desayunar al comedor, claro está que por más que Alex y Sophie se hayan quejado, ella fue a comer con los sirvientes. Incluso tenía una de las habitaciones para huéspedes porque sus dos nuevos amigos y su novio lo habían pedido así, dando por excusa que si ocurría cualquier cosa ella estaría demasiado lejos.

Candy evitó toparse con los hermanos Cunningham para poder hablar en paz con sus primos, los cuales no se mostraron muy felices al verla.

-Buenos días Candice - dijo Archie para luego ser seguido por Stear.

-Buen día Archibald, Alistear. - ouch, sabía que no la iban a recibir con un abrazo, ¿pero llamarla así? Esto iba de mal en peor.

-Entonces, ¿te importaría comenzar a explicar por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo que nosotros. - cuestionó intentado controlarse.

-El día que me adoptó, el tío abuelo me propuso criarme como si fuera un chico y así poder tener la potestad para encontrar a mi familia. - las miradas hacia ella seguían igual de intensas que al principio - No les había dicho nada porque él me lo pidió.

-¿Y crees que eso nos importa? - respondió Archie enojado, Stear por su parte decidió dejar que su hermano hablara - Creímos en tí, esperábamos tu sinceridad. Perdiste la confianza que te habías ganado... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Archie... - trató de intervenir su hermano.

-Porque tenía miedo de perderlos para siempre...

-¿Y NO PENSASTE QUE MINTIÉNDONOS NOS PERDERÍAS MÁS FÁCILMENTE?

-Archie, ¡ya cállate! - dijo Stear - Candy vino a hablar con nosotros porque quería mejorar la situación, tú y yo también queremos que esto se solucione. Pero si te vas a poner a gritar cada vez que ella hable, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Continúa.

-Yo... quiero dejarles saber que aunque no estemos unidos por la sangre yo los considero mi familia, los que siempre han estado ahí pase lo que pase, y por eso me he encariñado con ustedes. - aclaró ella - Pasamos muchos buenos momentos juntos a través de los años, y no quisiera verlos empañados por un error que yo estúpidamente cometí. Está en ustedes la decisión pero les ruego que al menos me perdonen, y que siempre recuerden que los quiero. - terminó de decir con voz entrecortada mirándolos a los ojos.

-Candy... claro que te perdono. - dijo Stear que también estaba a punto de llorar. No tanto por sus palabras, pero por la sinceridad con la cual las dijo - Yo también te quiero. - no pudo soportar más y la abrazó.

-Stear... gracias por creer en mí. - le devolvió el abrazo.

-Candy yo... - comenzó a hablar Archie finalmente bajando la guardia - perdóname tú a mí por ser tan testarudo y poner toda la culpa sobre tí, por faltarte el respeto y no darte el valor que mereces. Después de todo lo que nos has dado, no es justo tratarte así.

-Gracias a ambos por darme otra oportunidad. - Archie se unió al abrazo.

-La siguen abrazando por otro minuto más y los voy a matar. - dice el castaño desde un arbusto algo lejano.

-Terry, ¿no vez que es la reconciliación más hermosa del mundo? - respondió Annie entre sollozos.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Alex que está acompañado de Sophie.

-Silencio. - dice Terry mientras los lleva a ambos al suelo para que no los descubran.

-¿Qué ven? - indagó la menor.

-Cómo Candy hace las paces con su familia. - responde Annie.

-¿Y Terry?

-Tengo derecho a ser curioso.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás. - dice Archie después de un rato.

-Está bien, yo busco a Terry, ustedes buscan a Annie.

-Hecho - respondió Stear.

-Tenemos que movernos de aquí o nos van a encontrar "casualmente en el suelo detrás de un arbusto pasando el rato". - dijo Alex.

-Tenemos que irnos lo más lejos posible para que no sospechen que estuvimos juntos. - sugirió Annie - Cada quién toma una dirección distinta. - todos asintieron y se escuchó un hasta luego de parte de los tres mayores.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Pasaron menos de diez minutos, y Terry ya se encontraba siguiendo a Candy (cuando supuestamente ella debía buscarlo a él). Pensaba en cómo dirigirse a ella y que pareciera que se encontraron por obra del destino.

-Buenos días hermosa. - saluda él por segunda vez a su novia esa mañana.

-¡Demonios Terry! - exclamó ella con una mano en el pecho - Casi me matas de la impresión.

-¿En serio? Sé que soy el ser más apuesto que ha pisado esta Tierra, pero tampoco es para tanto. - la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Me refiero a que no esperaba encontrarte tan repentinamente. - él se hizo el ofendido porque ella lo contradijo.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus primos? -cambió el tema.

-Excelentemente bien, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

-¿Yo?¿Y cómo?

-Algo me dice que estabas mirando desde la distancia. - se quedó callado - Seguramente para saber si era necesario caerle a golpes a Archie.

-¿Tan predecible soy? - preguntó de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el suelo.

-Claro que no. - tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que sus ojos miraran los suyos - Si ese es su inconveniente, le informo que usted es un ser humano muy complicado y difícil de entender en muchas ocasiones... Y yo estoy dispuesta a descifrarte y comprenderte, aún si tengo que dedicarte el resto de mi vida para lograrlo. - le dijo casi en un susurro, él la abrazó. - Terry, te amo. Y bien sabes que jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos.

-Lo mismo digo, pecosa de mi alma. - querían estar así para siempre, pero había que volver a la realidad.

-Terry, hay que volver con los chicos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-De hecho, creo que estamos algo retrasados. - el castaño frunció el ceño - Vámonos. - él la iba a besar apasionadamente, pero ella se movió convirtiéndolo en un beso rápido. Él enarcó una ceja, y ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa que le dió a conocer que había sido a propósito.

-¿Sabes pecosa? El día acaba de comenzar, así que tengo mucho tiempo para cobrármelos todos.

-¿Todos?

-Ese y los que no te pude dar.

-Pues le recomiendo que empiece ahora.

-No tiene que repetirlo tarzán pecoso.

Entre risas y besos llegaron donde estaba el resto.

-Después, el caballo salió aterrado empujando a Elisa. - contaba Terry a Candy sobre la vez que el colegio había decidido llevarlos a una granja para ver los cultivos, y claro está, todos quisieron ver a los animales.

-¿Se lastimó?

-No, para nada, el único lastimado fue su ego. - ella puso cara de duda - Porque cayó de bruces en el lodo junto a los cerdos. - ni bien terminó de hablar y ella estaba casi convulsionando de la risa - Candy, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. - respondió ella calmándose un poco - Ya me imagino que a la hermana Grey casi le da un infarto y Elisa estaba a punto de romperles los oídos. - él también rió un poco.

-Más o menos.

-¡Candice White y Terruce Grandchester! - exclamó Annie.

-Hablando de la hermana Grey... - susurró Terry.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que son novios? - indagó estando frente a ellos y de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - dijeron todos al unísono.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Holaaa!

Y sí, estoy viva. Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero los exámenes y mi bloqueo creativo (más mi bloqueo creativo) no ayudaron en lo absoluto.

Entonces, tenemos a Terry que tuvo que usar fuerza de voluntad que no tenía para separarse de su pecosa, Candy se reconcilió con su familia (Archie POR FIN escuchó lo que ella tenía que decir) y al parecer Annie sabe una o dos cosas que los demás no.

¡Hasta luego! (espero sea pronto)

 _ **Bye!**_


	18. Frustraciones

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 18: Frustraciones

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que son novios? - preguntó la ojiazul de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron los demás.

-Buenos días Candy, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, ¿y tú Annie? De maravilla, gracias por preguntar. - dijo Candy con sarcasmo.

-Este no es tiempo para bromas. Respondan. - demandó Annie.

-Bueno, pensábamos decirles a todos HOY MISMO pero al parecer te nos adelantaste. - dijo Terry algo fastidiado.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen? - cuestionó Alex confundido.

-¿Conocerse? No me hagas reír. Si ni siquiera la hermana Grey o los guardias del duque han podido lograr que se mantengan apartados. - agregó Archie.

-¿Pero qué rayos? Candy, si sabías que veníamos a la mansión Grandchester, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras novia de Terry?

-Quería hablar primero con él y con mi familia, eso es todo.

-Entonces quiere decir... qué tú fuiste la que ayudó a Terry el día del accidente. - continuó el pelirrojo.

-Para mí no fue ningún accidente, el maldito ese debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel. - dijo la rubia con enojo.

-Ay Candy, tú siempre preocupándote por los demás. - dijo Terry.

-No ha cambiado nada en ese aspecto. - aportó Annie - Perdónenme por lo de hace un rato. No quería comportarme de ese modo, es que me acababa de enterar y estaba algo impactada.

-Estás perdonada, sé que no fue tu intención. - respondió su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Candy, ¡estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos! - exclamó mientras la abrazaba - Y que POR FIN después de tantos meses, hayan dejado de ser uno cobardes y aceptado que son el uno para el otro.

-Auch. - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Donde están Stear, Patty y Sophie? - preguntó Candy.

-Sophie está con mamá. - dijo Alex.

-Patty volvió a América inmediatamente terminaron las clases, - mencionó Archie - mi hermano dijo que estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento.

-Me pregunto si causará un incendio de nuevo. - contestó la rubia.

-Y yo me pregunto ¿cómo rayos fue que Annie se enteró de lo nuestro? - preguntó el castaño.

-Bueno... digamos que los he estado siguiendo todo el camino, y en una oportunidad me les adelanté.

-¡Annie! ¿O sea que nos viste? - Candy estaba algo sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Pecosa, recuerda que nos vió pero no nos miró. - dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Terry! - le reclamó al recordar la situación - Eres un pervertido.

-Y tú eres muy hermosa. - le dijo con una mirada intensa. Mientras todos pensaban que había sido un inocente halago, él sabía muy bien que se refería a la imagen de Candy con poca ropa.

-Imbécil. - dijo ella con seriedad mirando hacia el lado contrario, él sólo atinó a reírse. Ganas no le faltaban de preguntarle si le había mentido cuando dijo que los caballeros perdían la memoria, sin embargo, no quería que los demás averiguaran a que se referían.

-A decir verdad, nunca pensé que llegarían a ser novios. - comentó Archie. Ya estaban todos sentados en el pasto - Pero por otro lado, era TAN obvio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Terry.

-A ver, en el cuarto de Candy siempre había al menos un regalo tuyo, pasaban casi todos los días juntos, ella siempre intentaba convencernos de que no eras una mala influencia, se defendían el uno al otro... Además, ¿por qué razón estaría ella fuera del colegio a las 3 de la mañana con el riesgo de que la expulsen? Para llevarte a tu habitación todo ebrio y probablemente ayudarte con una que otra herida. - Candy y Terry lo miraron sorprendidos por lo último - ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaron que la habitación de Candy estaba al lado de la mía?

-Terry, ¿siquiera en el colegio puedes comportarte un poco? - mencionó Alex - ¿Y como que la habitación de Candy estaba al lado de la de Archie? Si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que el dormitorio de las chicas y el de los chicos estaban separados.

-Larga historia... - dijo Candy.

-Y pensar que yo creía que querías quitarme a Annie.

-¿En serio? No me digas que te pusiste celoso cuando me salvó el primer día de equitación. - dijo la pelinegra.

-Más o menos.

-No lo culpo, yo también estaba celoso de Annie. - agregó el castaño.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó el pelirrojo más confundido que nunca.

-Ahora no. - dijo Annie, y Alex cuestionó el por qué con un gesto.

-Es la razón por la que peleamos en primer lugar. - respondió la rubia.

-No quiero parecer indolente, pero si no hubieran peleado jamás hubiera conocido a Candy. Y de eso me alegro. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Grandchester cálmate, no mates a tu mejor amigo. - mencionó Archie ya que Terry le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Terry, no lo mires así. Alex es sólo un amigo. - le afirmó su novia.

-No parecíamos sólo amigos cuando estabas en mis brazos el otro día. - Terry miró a Candy boquiabierto.

-Estaba llorando y tú me abrazaste maldito aprovechado, pero está bien. - dijo ella con resentimiento - Para la próxima me muero antes de aceptar tu consuelo. Estúpido arrogante. - se cruzó de brazos.

-Tonta insolente. - respondió Alex, pero antes de que pudiese continuar.

-Pecas, ¿por qué llorabas? - preguntó olvidando por completo la situación.

-Una pesadilla, nada importante.

-¿Segura? Porque más vale que haya sido algo muy trágico para que te hayas dejado abrazar por ese idiota.

-La verdad es que Stear y Archie me abandonaron, Anthony dijo que lo había decepcionado, Annie me dejó por mi cuenta... Y al final, tú me diste la espalda también. - finalizó ella con un dejo de tristeza.

-Mi vida, no vuelvas a pensar en que te dejaré. - le dijo Terry con cariño mientras la abrazaba - Eso jamás va a pasar ¿me oíste? - la miró a los ojos y besó su frente.

-Gracias, en serio estoy bien. - dijo para no alarmarlo respondiendo el abrazo.

-Muy tarde porque no pienso soltarte. - ella rodó los ojos, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Quién iba a pensar que EL Terruce Grandchester podría tener tantas atenciones con alguien?

-Lexie, otra más y te rompo la nariz.

-Ay ya Teresa no te enojes, no es para tanto.

-Déjame ver si entendí... primero lo quieres matar, después se están insultando entre los tres y ahora se están llamando por apodos raros... ¿están locos o qué? - dijo Archie.

-Mientras tú buscas respuesta a lo obvio, Candy y Terry se ven tan tiernos juntos. - eso último lo dijo en voz baja para que sólo Alex y su novio escucharan. Los mencionados estaban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? - exclamó Stear al encontrar a la pareja en medio de su muestra de cariño. - Al parecer me perdí de algo porque la última vez que los vi no estaban así.

-Bueno, digamos que el sábado ciertas personas tuvieron una cita y ahora hay amor en el aire. - resume Annie.

-¿En serio? Pues me alegro mucho por ustedes. - dijo Stear a la pareja - Y lamento arruinarles el momento pero tenemos que ir a almorzar.

-Adiós Candy. - dijo Alex en burla queriéndole decir que mientras ella no estuviera se iba a encargar de desacreditarla delante de su novio.

-¿Adiós? El duque va a tener que matarme si piensa que voy a dejar que comas con los sirvientes.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo para tu información. - dijo Candy, ya que ella había estado en esa posición en la casa de los Leagan.

-No estoy criticando a nadie, lo digo porque no te quiero lejos de mí. - dijo algo arrogante.

-¿Viste cómo son las cosas Candy? No te puedes quejar, si hasta posesivo te salió. - dijo Annie.

-Tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho que digamos. - se defendió la rubia refiriéndose a Archie.

-Yo que estaba tan tranquilo pensando de la vida y ustedes me incluyen en sus asuntos. - se quejó.

-Pues ya vámonos, me muero de hambre. - dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Stear.

-¿Cuándo no? - dijeron los tres que seguían sentados para después seguirles el paso.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

En algún hotel cercano, Roger se encontraba confundido y con ganas de matar al bueno para nada que se suponía debía deshacerse de Terruce.

-¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! - gritó mientras dió un fuerte golpe en el escritorio de la habitación.

-Señor, tranquilícese. No debe perder el control en una situacion como esta. - dijo su mayordomo, la única persona que trabajaba para él que estaba enterado de su plan maestro.

\- Julio, ¡Esto es un desastre! Ese hombre me robó dinero, sin contar que anoche casi pierdo la compostura al ver a mi sobrino. - dijo aflojándose la corbata - Lo primero es saber cómo demonios sobrevivió.

-Los investigadores me han informado que alguien lo llevó de regreso a la villa.

-¿Y quién demonios es ese malnacido? ¿Quién se cree que es para arruinarme los planes?

-Están averiguando eso en este mismo instante, mientras tanto, ¿qué considera que tiene que hacer?

-Bueno, Richard tiene guardias alrededor de la casa. Y tampoco es que deje salir a Terrence. Tendré que esperar unos meses.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Seguro se le olvidará que su hijo está en peligro, y cuando menos lo espere, lo atacaré con todo. Haré sufrir a ese pobre bastardo, y cuando tenga al duque comiendo de la palma de mi mano sin que él mismo lo sepa, mataré a Terrence y le dejaré su cabeza en la puerta junto con la del metiche que lo salvó.

-Entonces nos toca esperar. - dijo resignado Julio.

-Pero valdrá la pena, mi hermanito va a estar completamente destruido. - dijo con malicia - Aunque no lo acepte, su hijo es lo que más le importa.

-Pues no se nota, más parece que lo toma como un juguete con el que puede hacer lo que más le convenga.

-Lo qué pasa es que su hijo mayor es lo último que le queda del amorío que tuvo con la actriz de quinta. Si lo trata como un juguete es porque no quiere que sea vulnerable ante el mundo, por eso no muestra ningún tipo de compasión hacia él. O al menos eso piensa, porque a mis ojos es su más grande debilidad.

-Entonces... - dijo Julio para cambiar de tema - Debemos utilizar este tiempo sabiamente para que todo salga a la perfección.

-Y también para cerciorarnos de que las personas que contrate sepan hacer bien su trabajo, que para algo se les paga. - dijo Roger con la determinación de lograr su objetivo y vengarse de su hermano de una vez por todas.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

En la mansión Grandchester después del almuerzo, Richard y Lowell conversaban sobre la información que habían recopilado los detectives la noche anterior.

-¿En serio? ¿Quiere decir que no encontraron nada que pudiera incriminar a nadie? Esto tiene que ser una broma. - dijo el duque exasperado.

-Richard, no te alarmes. La verdad es que sí escucharon algo, pero no creo que te guste.

-Creo que en este momento no importa mucho si lo que voy a escuchar me gusta o no.

-Primero, observaron que tu hermano estaba algo impactado al ver a Terruce. No por alegría o empatía, se notó algo furioso y despectivo por unos cuantos segundos. - el duque no fue testigo de esa actitud, así que le pareció algo extraño - Lo segundo, es que tu mujer estuvo hablando con él. Normalmente lo pasarían por alto, pero se les escuchó decir que fue una desgracia lo que había ocurrido con tu hijo. Más tarde mencionaron que "Ese estúpido no pudo hacer bien un trabajo tan simple como ese". No tengo idea de a qué se referían, pero si me lo mencionaron debe ser porque notaron algo sospechoso o raro...

-Hablando de cosas raras, la voz de esa tal Candice me parece conocida. Aparte, me sorprende que se lleve tan bien con todos habiéndolos conocido hoy mismo. - dijo de la nada.

-¿En serio? Lo de la voz, no te lo puedo explicar. Pero en cuanto al trato, en mi opinión es muy amigable y solidaria, será por eso que le resulta fácil caerle bien a la gente.

-De todos modos... Gracias por tu ayuda Lowell. Es bueno tener personas en las que puedas confiar en una situación como esta. - le reafirmó con una sonrisa.

-De nada Richard, me tengo que ir. Gabrielle me espera para ir a una boutique con Sophie. - dijo con fastidio.

-¿No puede ir con una dama de compañía? - dijo el duque algo divertido por la situación de su amigo.

-Podría, pero dijo que esta vez mi opinión es de suma importancia. Al parecer su hermano vuelve de Italia y quiere elegir los mejores vestidos posibles.

-Pues buena suerte en tu misión imposible. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡CARIÑO!¡ ¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO? EL CHOFER NOS ESPERA EN EL AUTO. - gritó Gabrielle.

-¡El deber llama! - dijo Lowell sonriendo antes de irse con su esposa y su hija.

Richard sonrió con tristeza al encontrarse solo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo había hecho sonreír como lo hacía su amigo al estar con su esposa?

-Eleanor... Espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que los hice pasar.

En otra parte de la mansión sentados cerca de una fuente estaban los hermanos Cornwell, Annie, Alex, Terry y Candy:

-Ahora Candy, habla. - demandó Annie - Tienes que explicar todo lo que pasó en su primera cita.

-No. - dijo ella cortante.

-¿Y por qué? Obviamente todas las cursilerías que debió de haber dicho Grandchester quedarían expuestas, pero yo no le veo ningún inconveniente. - continuó Archie.

-Porque no me apetece. - respondió.

-Ustedes dos ya déjenla en paz. ¿Saben todo el valor que requiere confesarse? Entonces tienen el conocimiento de que cuando está confesión se lleva a cabo es algo ÍNTIMO de una pareja. - miro Stear a la ojiazul y a su novio - Así que dejen de estar de metiches ustedes dos, y concéntrense en su propia relación.

-Ay ya... No era necesario hablarnos de esa manera. - dijo Annie desilusionada y de brazos cruzados - Hieres nuestros sentimientos. - Archie asintió en complicidad.

-Eso les pasa por entrometidos... - dijo la rubia y el castaño le dedicó una mirada - Terry, si abres la boca te juro que no vuelves a oír de mi por el resto de la semana.

-Tranquila pecas, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. - dijo a su "entrometida" novia.

-La realidad es que al principio pensé que eran un grupo de aburridos... Pero en serio se llevan muy bien. - dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Bien? - preguntó Stear - Sí claro. Discutiendo por cualquier estupidez.

-¿Y? Lo olvidan a los cinco minutos. Malo fuera si se estuvieran mirando mal por algo de hace dos meses.

-Hablando de llevarnos bien, ¿qué tal si jugamos a algo? - sugirió Archie olvidando por completo el regaño.

-¿Y a qué? Yo no puedo ir muy lejos, y si lo hago van a haber guardias acechando como halcones. Por si me pica un mosquito, ya saben. - dijo Terry algo harto de las medidas que había tomado su padre.

\- Tampoco te pongas así, agradece que al menos puedas salir al jardín. - dijo la pecosa - ¡Las traes! - dijo antes de levantarse rápidamente y echarse a correr.

-Candy, si de me rompen los anteojos tú los pagas, ¿me oíste? - dijo Stear ya algo lejos del castaño de ojos azules.

-Bien por mí. - respondió con una sonrisa mientras vio cómo los demás les siguieron los pasos.

-Bien, si así estamos... - dijo Terry poniéndose de pie para luego mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado y cruzarse de brazos - Cuando te atrape pecosa vas a lamentar haberte tomado ese atrevimiento. - e igual que los demás, comenzó a correr.

Terry fingía distraerse con los demás, pero su principal objetivo: su rubia pecosa. De un momento a otro, cada quien había tomado un camino distinto y se había separado mucho del resto. Él tomó esa oportunidad para lograr su cometido y hacerla pagar, pero había un inconveniente. Por estar tanto tiempo en cama estaba algo fuera de forma y ella era más rápida que él, dada la situación, decidió utilizar una técnica que le resultaría infalible.

-¡Ah! - dijo luego de "accidentalmente" golpearse con el tronco de un árbol en el hombro que todavía no estaba recuperado del todo - Creo que me lastimé... ¿pecas, me ayudas? - dijo fingiendo dolor y malestar.

-¿Mi amor? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó acercándose a él claramente preocupada - Dejame ver... ¿te duele mucho? - se arrodilló a su lado para poder ayudarlo.

-Demasiado, creo que me disloqué el hombro o algo así. - continuó.

-Terry... - le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a él - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Tenemos que volver a la mansión para que el doctor te vea, si quieres yo pue-

-¿Puedes qué pecosa? - preguntó luego de tumbarla en el suelo y quedar encima de ella aprovechando que estaban en un lugar apartado y fuera de la vista de los guardias.

-¡¿Y tu hombro?! - exclamó ella alarmada.

-¿Eh? Bien, gracias. - dijo sin darle mucha importancia - Ahora señorita, ¿en qué estábamos? - ni bien terminó de hablar y se apoderó de su boca.

-Terry... El golpe ... En serio... Tienes que ver... A un doctor... - intentaba decir ella mientras él la tenía inmovilizada y se abría camino por su cuello.

-Oh créeme yo voy a estar muy bien...

-¿Por qué...? - preguntó a medias intentando reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban por salir.

-Digamos que... te mentí. - se explicó para continuar con su tarea.

-¡¿Qué?! - se podría decir que se rompió la magia del momento, porque ella desde que se le presentó la oportunidad se lo quitó de encima - ¿Cómo que me engañaste? - ella estaba molesta.

-Ay ya pecosa... tenía que hacerte pagar por hacerme correr detrás de todos estando así de atrofiado. - le dijo de manera inocente - De paso, tampoco es como si estuvieras muy en contra de lo que estaba pasando. - se acercó a ella pero sin tocarla.

-¡Eres un imposible! El día en que realmente necesites mi ayuda, que no te sorprenda si te dejo tirado en quién sabe dónde. - le gritó para luego caminar en dirección opuesta, con el rostro que pasó de estar rojo de la vergüenza a rojo del coraje.

-Por si acaso, ¡ahora tú las traes! - se puso de pie.

-Entonces diles a los demás que se terminó el juego. Cuando pregunten por qué explícales que eres un imbécil manipulador. - y él ya no supo más de ella.

-Luego se le pasará... - se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a buscar a los demás para decirles que tendrían que continuar sin la rubia.

Luego de irse por su cuenta, Candy intentó calmarse, aunque no lo logró del todo. Pero justo cuando pensaba que estaba completamente sola y tendría un espacio para organizar sus pensamientos, apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento (incluso menos que a Terry).

-Buenas tardes señorita. - dijo galantemente Neil.

-Neil, si vienes a molestar sólo te voy a decir que este no es el mejor momento. - dijo enojada.

-¿Qué? Si bien hace unos días lo hubiese hecho, ahora quiero que nos reconciliemos. - ella lo miró con desconfianza - Vamos Candy, dame otra oportunidad. Yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros... tú sabes... Somos familia después de todo.

-¿Quién te mandó a decir eso? ¿Tu hermana? - preguntó mostrándose difícil de convencer.

-¡Claro que no! Elisa no tiene nada que ver en esto. - mintió, en parte - En serio, lo único que busco es que se terminen los problemas entre tú y yo, que nos llevemos mejor.

-Entiendo, ¿y cómo es eso? Mejor dicho, ¿para qué? - respondió en el mismo tono de antes.

-Para que podamos confiar en el otro. Yo ya estoy cansado de esta riña constante y las peleas a causa de cualquier tontería.

-¿Tú crees que puedas dejar el pasado atrás?

-Precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí, buscando que lleguemos a un acuerdo y podamos comprometernos a tratarnos mejor.

-Bien, voy a creerte... por el momento. A ver por cuanto tiempo puedes seguir con tu acto de "niño arrepentido".

-¡Auch! - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido - Para demostrarte que esto no es ningún acto, ¿qué dices si visitamos el pueblo?

-Bueno, Neil... sucede que... - "A ver Candy, no tienes por qué decir que no. Porque mirándolo desde otro ángulo, ¿prefieres pasar el resto de la tarde con ese aprovechado o darle otra oportunidad a Neil? - ¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado, vamos a mi lugar favorito desde que era un niño.

Y así comenzaron su recorrido por el pueblo de Escocia. Candy no le tenía mucha confianza (obviamente) pero intentó seguirle la corriente por todo el camino. Ese Terruce iba a aprender a no aprovecharse de ella, eso ya la estaba cansando de sobremanera.

En cuanto a los demás, ya sofocados por tanto correr volvieron a sentarse a conversar. Esta vez en unos bancos que estaban en la parte trasera de la mansión.

-¿Alguien me puede decir dónde rayos está Candy? - preguntó Alex preocupado.

-Volverá, lo que pasa es que fingí que me golpeé para poder atraparla. - dijo Terry como si nada.

-Dios mío Terry, ¿es que no aprendes? - le dijo Annie - Lo que menos le gusta a Candy es que se aprovechen de su bondad.

-Cierto, no me sorprendería si no te hace caso por unos cuántos días hasta que te disculpes. - siguió Stear.

-Pero en qué fue que vino a caer la pobre Candy. - se refirió Archie a Terry.

-No es para tanto, seguramente se le pasará rápido. - respondió el castaño ignorando el comentario anterior.

-¿En serio? Porque estoy muy segura de que si no hubiera tenido que salvarte la vida todavía estuviera enojada contigo por lo que le dijiste ese mismo día. - intentó callarlo Annie. Terry no pudo responder porque nuevamente llegó compañía no solicitada.

-Hola Terry, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? - le preguntó cierta pelirroja sentándose a su lado y abrazándose de él.

-Mira Elisa, para que veas. El día de hoy me encontraba súper bien... hasta que llegaste tú. - dijo despreciándola, dándole la menor importancia e intentando zafarse del abrazo.

-¡Terry! No hay por qué ser tan grosero con alguien que vino a compartir contigo. - se acercó aún más, pero él se puso de pie dejándola casi en el suelo.

-Hasta luego. - dijo a los demás antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación. Elisa fue detrás, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Ahora tendría a Terry apartado de los demás, sólo para ella.

-Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de ponernos al día... - le dijo ella con una mirada intensa - Ayer fuimos interrumpidos por tu amigo el pelirrojo.

-Elisa, ¿qué quieres? - quería que ella se fuera lo más rápido posible.

-No me hables así... - dijo fingiendo un puchero - Lo que pasa es que quiero estar contigo, que seamos amigos.

-Ajá... - le dijo para nada convencido.

-¿Es qué hay algún problema con querer conocerte mejor? - preguntó ofendida.

-El problema no es ese, sino que tú y yo sabemos muy bien que quieres ser más que mi amiga.

-¿Y eso te molestaría? - le sugirió con coquetería.

-Pongámoslo de otra manera... ni que fueras la última mujer en el mundo. - le dijo cortante.

-Terry... - dijo al borde de las lágrimas (y continuando con su actuación) - No sé qué te hice para que me trates así.

-Comenzando, tú nunca me trataste bien. Tú y tu hermano se pasaban el día insultándome, alegando que era un bueno para nada y que por eso ni en mi casa me querían.

-¡Pero si era sólo una niña!, no fue mi intención. Simplemente estaba repitiendo lo que se decía de tí, admito que no fui la mejor persona.

-Exactamente. Preferiste repetir todo lo que decían en vez de averiguar la verdad. - dijo molesto - Jamás te ha importado cómo me siento, no sé de que forma, pero seguramente estás buscando algún beneficio.

-¿O sea que por eso prefieres a la huérfana mentirosa? - se le cayó el teatro - ¿Porque ella "te comprende"? La verdad Terry es que no entiendo. ¿Tú en verdad crees que le importas? ¿No ves que lo único que quiere es llenarte la cabeza de ideas falsas para aprovecharse de tí?

-¿Sabes Elisa? No voy a permitir que la insultes, porque a ella tampoco la conoces. - se acercó a ella aún más molesto - ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Así ninguno de los dos pierde su preciado tiempo en estupideces. - terminó la conversación y fue a su habitación a calmar su ira.

La pelirroja no pudo ni contestar, estaba furiosa. No entendía cómo la dama de establo ponía a todos de su parte, o sea, ¿qué rayos le veían? Pero lo que más la enojaba era la forma en que Terry la defendía.

-"¡Maldita Candy! ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarme la vida? Ya me quitaste a Anthony, ¿crees que voy a dejar que me quites a Terry también? No, estás muy equivocada. Algún día todos se darán cuenta de la zorra que eres, y en ese momento, sabrás que quien ríe de último ríe mejor."

Y de esa manera, Elisa se convenció (por enésima vez) de que la que estaba en lo correcto era ella. Ahora sólo le faltaba buscar a su hermano para informarle que tenían que poner en práctica el plan B.

Después de haberse calmado, Terry volvió a reunirse con los que le darían a conocer un dato no tan placentero.

-¿Ya saben dónde está Candy? - preguntó el recién llegado.

-Eh... bueno... No sabemos dónde está, pero sí con quién. - dijo Annie.

-¿Cómo que con quién?

-Digamos que no te va a gustar mucho la respuesta. - dijo Archie.

-¡Archie! - le reclamó Stear.

-¡Ay ya! Dejen el suspenso. - intervino Alex - El portero nos dijo que Candy se fue con un tal joven Leagan. O algo así, no recuerdo bien.

-¿Qué diablos hace Candy con el malnacido de Neil? - se preguntó. No gritó, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba MUY enojado.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Hola!

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Terry celoso volvió, Elisa DE NUEVO falló en su misión de conquistarlo (pero si es que no aprende) y Niel sorpresivamente se muestra muy amable con Candy, quien deseaba dejarle claro a su novio que ella no era juguete de nadie haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

Bueno, me despido (que tengo que ir a escribir el próximo capítulo antes de que se me olvide todo).

 ** _Bye!_**


	19. Resultados inesperados

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 19: Resultados inesperados

Las horas habían pasado, y no de la mejor manera. Nadie podía comprender por qué saldría Candy a solas con Neil. Y como era de esperarse, Terry lo estaba tomando de una manera algo agresiva. Estuvo de mal humor todo el tiempo y no quiso hablar a menos que fuese completamente necesario, haciendo oídos sordos a los buenos comentarios en cuanto a su noviazgo.

Todo fue tan repentino que la misma Elisa quería que su hermano le explicara dónde había salido sin avisarle, por si no fuera poco, con esa huérfana. Si bien quería que la mantuviera distraída, jamás habló de salir a ninguna parte.

Justamente después de que se les pidiera ir al comedor para cenar, llegaron los más esperados. Neil estaba un poco feliz (dejando intranquila a su hermana) y Candy... digamos que estaba más callada de lo normal. Incluso cuando el ojiazul intentó mirarla a la cara, ella desvió la mirada al suelo, dejándolo confundido y algo decepcionado.

Durante la cena no hubo ninguna conversación significante. Eran únicamente comentarios sobre la comida, la decoración o lo muy "divertida" que había sido la tarde. Todos intercambiaron una que otra palabra, pero la rubia y el castaño no emitieron sonido alguno.

En cuanto terminó la cena, Candy fue de camino a su habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Estaba nerviosa, pensando en cómo le iba a explicar a su novio que se comportó como una completa imbécil. Tanto que no notó un libro que estaba en el suelo y tropezó, retrasándose un poco en el camino. Pero nada la había preparado para la sorpresa que le esperaba en su habitación.

-Espero que se haya divertido en su cita señorita White. - dijo Terry fingiendo calma, sentado en la cama de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-¡Terry! - casi gritó del susto y lo miró a la cara sin saber qué decir.

-Me imagino que debe tratarla muy bien y tener muchas atenciones con usted para que prefiriera estar con él y no con SU NOVIO. - aunque su voz era pasiva su rostro denotaba todo lo contrario; estaba decepcionado y molesto.

-... - por qué tuvo que aparecerse en su habitación, ¿qué rayos le diría? - Te juro que puedo explicarlo.

-Pues más te vale que comiences rápido, porque tengo muy poca paciencia en este momento.

-Quiero que sepas que no fue una cita ni nada parecido. - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿O sea que esperas que me crea que te largaste con el idiota ese solo porque sí? Vamos Candy... - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Si quieres convencerme vas a tener que inventar una excusa mejor que esa.

-En verdad lo siento...

-¿Tú en serio piensas que un simple "lo siento" va a ser suficiente para deshacerse del dolor que siento aquí en este momento? - puso una mano sobre su pecho, aún sonriendo - ¿Sabes? Tu prima Elisa se me acercó antes de que me enterara de tu estupidez, y adivina qué hice... Le dije que se devolviera por donde mismo había venido, ¿por qué? Porque contaba con que mi novia iba a estar cuando yo regresara, que hablaríamos las cosas como lo hemos hecho en incontables ocasiones en el pasado. - pausó por un momento - Pero al regresar... me entero de que largaste a sabe Dios dónde con otro, ¡CON NEIL POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - la miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir todo esto?

-Terry, en serio, entendiste todo de la manera equivocada, yo no- intentó explicar.

-¡Deja ya los pretextos! Si hiciste algo mal, asúmelo. - ella pudo ver cómo lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus profundos ojos azules - ¿Es que a esto quieres jugar? ¿A herir mis sentimientos y luego fingir que nada pasó? - se levantó de la cama para luego preguntar con enojo - ¿Para esto te acercaste a mí? ¡MEREZCO UNA RESPUESTA!

-No te pongas así, ya te dije que te iba a explicar todo. Si me dejaras -

-¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME PONGA? - se acercó más a ella - Que los reciba a ambos con una sonrisa y un 'Muy buenas noches espero que se hayan divertido mucho, ¿Sabes Neil? Confío tanto en ti que te dejaría salir con mi novia cuando quieras, Candy, me alegra tanto que te estés llevando mejor con tu adorado primo' - le dijo retomando su sarcasmo - Pudiste POR LO MENOS haberme avisado. Y dejando a un lado como yo me sienta... pudiste haber salido lastimada. - la acorraló contra la pared - Sabes muy bien que sus intenciones no son siempre las mejores. Dime, ¿QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO SI HUBIERA INTENTADO APROVECHARSE DE TI? - le gritó golpeando la pared con ambos puños.

-Esto ya no tiene sentido, ¡si sigues así de molesto te vas a lastimar! - dijo ella con preocupación al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor. "Mi amor, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte que no es como tú crees."

-¡AL DIABLO CON MI MALDITO HOMBRO! - ella abrió ambos ojos como platos - Lo único que quiero es que me digas por qué razón saliste con ese idiota. Quiero creer que esto no fue completamente intencional, y no es cierto que la persona que amo me deje solo y muerto de celos cada vez que la haga enojar, ya que esa pelea fue demasiado estúpida como para que siquiera consideraras irte por ahí con él. Pecas... dime que me amas tanto como yo a ti, que esto no fue más que una tonta decisión que tomaste por impulso más que por sentimiento... - le susurró al oído dejando ver la tristeza que desde un principio trató de ocultar.

-Mi vida, por favor, déjame explicarte antes de que te sigas haciendo daño. - ella tomó el rostro de él con ambas manos para que este la viera a los ojos. No soportaba verlo así - No fue una cita, y quiero que tengas claro que jamás tendría una cita con alguien que no seas tú.

-¿Entonces por qué salieron? - indagó con más calma y paciencia, completamente derretido después de escucharla referirse a él de esa manera.

-Él se ofreció a llevarme a uno de sus lugares preferidos, es un refugio de animales que está como a media hora de aquí. - él estaba algo extrañado, pero la dejaría terminar - También me dijo que estaba harto de que su hermana le controlara la vida, que muy tarde se dio cuenta de que ella sólo buscaba beneficiarse y deseaba disculparse por hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿Y después? - quedó algo insatisfecho con la información otorgada.

-La verdad es que al principio accedí, me dije que debía darte una lección por haberme hecho enojar. Al siguiente instante pensé '¿Pero qué rayos estoy a punto de hacer? Terry no merece que le haga nada de esto, lo que pasó fue entre él y yo.' y antes de entrar al auto estaba dispuesta a decirle que era mejor dejarlo para otro día... Pero tenía una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que no encontré la forma de declinar la invitación.

-¿Una sonrisa es todo lo que se necesita para convencerte? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Escucha, pasamos gran parte de la tarde conversando, aún así no hubo ningún acercamiento de parte de ninguno de los dos. Él simplemente quiere ser mi amigo. En verdad no fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera... Sé que soy totalmente responsable y no me siento orgullosa por eso. - ya no pudo contenerse, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro - Espero que puedas perdonarme, te prometo que si en algún momento llego a enojarme contigo, lo resolveremos entre los dos, como debió ser desde el principio.

-Mi amor... - la abrazó un poco aliviado - ¿Pero qué me dices de esa mancha de tierra que tienes en tus medias? - estaba seguro de que sólo él la había notado, porque desde que la vió la analizó de pies a cabeza - Que yo sepa esta parte la cubre el vestido, ¿cómo habrá llegado eso ahí?

-Ah, ¿Esto? - la señaló - Fue uno de los cachorros con los que jugué, no entiendo por qué se le ocurrió que meterse debajo de mi falda sería una buena idea...

-¿Segura? - enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, mira... - se sentó donde él había estado previamente y subió su falda hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejando ver las huellas de las patas del animal. Estaba algo avergonzada, pero era la única forma de mostrarle que no mentía.

-Me parece bien... - dijo mirando con detenimiento, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara aún más y volviera a poner la prenda en su lugar. Él se acercó y la besó - Envidio a ese cachorro.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó mientras lo veía posicionarse encima de ella, justo como lo había hecho unas horas atrás.

-Porque yo daría lo que fuera por dejar mi marca en ese lugar. - respondió y continuó besándola.

-¡Terry! - reclamó ella sin saber a qué se refería, pero algo le decía que no se trataba de nada decoroso.

-Solo digo la verdad, estoy tan loco por ti que a veces no quisiera parar de besarte.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? - dijo de manera inocente (e irresistible para los ojos de su novio).

-Pecas, creo que es mejor si nos vamos a dormir. - sugirió para prevenir la situación de la noche anterior.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas... - respondió haciendo un puchero y reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Candy... - susurró antes de seguir besándola con más intensidad. Así duraron unos minutos, pero él sabía que tenía que bajarse de esa nube, y rápido - Es mejor si me voy. - se alejó rápidamente mientras pudo y se acomodó la ropa - Y tú deberías darte un baño antes de que sea demasiado tarde, te puedes resfriar.

-Es cierto... - recordó que después de haber jugado con animales todo el día lo menos que podía hacer era bañarse. Y para colmo el agua a esa hora estaba helada.

-Hasta mañana. - dijo él para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Te amo. - él sintió como ella lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Yo también te amo mi pecosita. - se volteó y la besó en la frente. - No sé que haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco... Y Terry, perdóname ¿sí? No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, pero yo también debo disculparme. - dijo con sinceridad - Admito que tal vez me dejé llevar sólo un poquito por los celos.

-Ajá... - respondió para molestarlo.

-Puede ser, que sin mi drama innecesario, todo se hubiera podido solucionar mucho más rápido. - agregó algo avergonzado.

-Por suerte para tí, sabía muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando acepté ser la novia de un mocoso engreído como tú. Y que te quede muy claro, eres MI mocoso engreído. - lo besó en el cuello.

-Y yo que pensé que el posesivo era yo. - él le devolvió el beso, pero en los labios.

-Mi amor... - reaccionó ella.

-¿Mmh?

-Creo que si seguimos besándonos no nos vamos a ir a dormir por ahora. - dijo notando cómo se estaba poniendo la situación.

-Tienes razón... Que sueñes conmigo pecas. - se alejó de ella para ir hacia la puerta y (con suerte) salir.

-Ya lo hago. Y tú, ¿También sueñas conmigo?

-Ni te imaginas... - "ni te imaginas todos los problemas que me causa soñar contigo por las noches" - ¿Para qué soñar con ángeles? Si ya te tengo a tí.

-Terry... - suspiró sonrojada.

-Hasta luego princesa. - dijo él ya fuera de la habitación con la puerta medio cerrada. Ella le mandó un beso e hizo un gesto de despedida.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

En otra parte de la mansión, los hermanos Leagan se encontraban por fin a solas en la biblioteca. Y Elisa podría obtener su tan ansiada explicación por parte de su hermano (o al menos eso pensó ella).

-Neil, quisiera saber cuándo dije que salir con esa huérfana arrastrada era parte del plan. - dijo La pelirroja conteniendo su enojo.

-Eh, ¿nunca? - dijo dándole la menor importancia - Elisa, creo que ya he soportado por bastante tiempo que te aproveches de mí.

-¿Yo? - preguntó ofendida - No me aprovecho de ti, tienes que comprender que eres la persona en que siempre puedo contar.

-Claro, porque desde niño siempre quise hacer todo por mi hermanita. - se explicó - Pero lamentablemente esa "hermanita" ha sido reemplazada por una adolescente egoísta y manipuladora a la que no le importa lastimar a todos a su alrededor para conseguir lo que quiere.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí... ¿así es como pretendes vengarte? - dijo al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Ensuciando el nombre de la familia relacionándote con ella?

-Elisa, por más que tu orgullo no te permita reconocerlo, Candy es una muy buena persona. Eso lo pude comprobar hoy porque me permití conocerla un poco.

-¿Conocerla cómo? ¿Ya se te ofreció como debió hacerlo con Terry? - escupió furiosa - Ya comprendo, por eso es que se lleva tan bien con los hombres... ¡Para eso la muy zorra se hizo pasar por un chico! ¿Cómo no pude haberlo pensado? Seguro que decenas han pasado por su cama...

-¿Qué sugieres? Candy jamás haría tal cosa. ¿Es que tu odio por ella es tan grande como para inventar este tipo de mentiras?

-¿A quién le importa si son mentiras o no? - le respondió - Sólo quiero protegerte, y una amistad con ella podría hacerm- hacerte mucho daño.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Cinco? - le respondió de la misma manera - Soy muy capaz de elegir a mis amistades por mi cuenta, muchas gracias.

-Hermano, abre los ojos. Ella sólo sabe causarle problemas a esta familia, ¿por culpa de quién crees que todos se han estado peleando esta última semana? ¡Porque descubrieron su mentira!

-¿Y tomaste el tiempo para averiguar lo que hizo? - ella calló - Se disculpó esta mañana, lo vi todo, la manera en que se presentó totalmente vulnerable sin esperar nada a cambio.

-¡Está actuando! Seguro tiene malas intenciones.

-Para nada, eso lo dices tú porque sabes lo que es tener doble cara delante de la gente. Si te das cuenta, ¿cuándo le ha deseado el mal a alguien?

-Bueno...

-¿Y ahora qué vas a decir? ¿Vas a inventar otra de tus historias sin sentido?

-¿Es que te gusta o algo que la defiendes tanto?

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que para defender a alguien me tiene que gustar?

-Es que no sé por qué otra razón cambiarías de opinión de la noche a la mañana.- demandó.

-No fue de la noche a la mañana, y tampoco me interesa de esa forma, simplemente quiero saber de lo que me perdí todos estos años gracias a ti y a mi estupidez.

-¿Y si fuera ella la que quisiera enamorarte? - sugirió al no tener más nada que decir.

-Me voy de aquí, que duermas bien. - "Sí claro, ¿enamorarme¿ ¿Candy? pfft... Sospecho que está enamorada pero no de mí, sino de un castaño de ojos azules." pensó, pero no pensaba comentárselo a su hermana - Y que quede claro que ya no te voy a ayudar con tus ridículos planes. Lissy, estoy preocupado por ti. Te hace daño vivir en esa dimensión imaginaria donde que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡IDIOTA! - gritó a su hermano mientras este salía de la habitación - Ese par de imbéciles va a lamentar haberme dado la espalda por esa sucia dama de establo. - se dijo a sí misma llena de odio para después salir, no sin antes dar un portazo.

"Ya veo... eso lo explica todo" dijo en su mente la persona que había estado escuchando tras la puerta desde el inicio.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad (casi). Candy ayudó a Sophie con su arreglo personal, como de costumbre, y luego se reunió con el resto para desayunar.

-¿Entonces qué pasó ayer por la tarde? - preguntó Annie.

-Al parecer Neil sólo quería ser mi amigo. - respondió Candy antes de morder un pastelillo.

-¿En serio? ¿No intentó hacerte nada raro? - dijo Alex.

-¿Hacerme qué? - tuvo curiosidad la rubia.

-Bueno-

-¡Absolutamente nada! - dijo rápidamente el castaño luego de pisar a su amigo si que nadie se diera cuenta - Es sólo Lexie diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Es cierto, no ha estado diciendo nada muy coherente desde ayer. - agregó Archie siguiéndole el juego.

-Ey, ahí viene Elisa. - dijo Annie mirando a su izquierda disimuladamente.

-Me pregunto para qué será esta vez. - pensó en voz alta Stear.

-Buenos días. - dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento entre Candy y Terry - Espero no interrumpir...

-No para nada, y coméntenos... ¿a qué se debe su agradable presencia en esta hermosa mañana? - dijo Annie con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida.

-Me alegra no ser una molestia... - respondió sabiendo que no era para nada bienvenida por nadie en esa mesa - Vine porque planeo hacer una fiesta cerca del lago y pensé en invitarlos para que... cambien la rutina y hagan algo divertido de vez en cuando, sobretodo tú Terry. - puso una mano sobre su hombro - Todos estos días sin salir de casa deben estar matándote del aburrimiento.

-Qué bueno que pienses en mí, pero recuerda que no puedo salir de esta casa. - intentó decir con cordialidad, alejándose levemente de ella para que quitara su mano.

-Eso ya está resuelto, le pedí permiso a tu padre y dijo que mientras estén los guardias cerca, no hay problema.

-¿Puedo ir? - preguntó Sophie que de casualidad iba pasando y escuchó la conversación.

-¡Claro que sí! Mientras más mejor. - respondió Elisa entusiasta - ¿Qué dicen?

-Me parece una buena idea. - dijo Stear y los demás le siguieron con respuestas similares.

-¿Candy puede venir conmigo? - quiso saber Sophie, ya que no sabía nadar y quería a alguien que la acompañara.

-Lo siento cariño, pero estoy segura de que tu amiga no tiene traje de baño.

-Yo le puedo prestar uno. - dijo Annie y Elisa no supo cómo responder.

-Annie, no creo que eso sea una buena ide-

-Candy no seas aburrida, estoy segura de que te vas a divertir mucho. - recalcó la pelinegra.

-Eso si no está ocupada salvándole el trasero a Elisa otra vez. - dijo Archie, causándole risa a su hermano y a Terry.

-Lo lamento, pero a mí me salvó Albert, no Candice. - dijo con doble intención.

-Bueno Elisa, lamento tener que decírtelo, pero son la misma persona. - le aclaró Terry antes de que lanzara más veneno, aunque todos sabemos que no tiene límites.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces debió de haberse divertido mucho estando en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Pero por el amor de Dios, ¿quién te ha dicho esas mentiras en contra mía? - se hizo la ofendida - Tienes que comprender que no todas nos relacionamos con los del género masculino de una manera tan descarada... Así como tú. - finalizó la rubia mirando a Elisa, que tenía la mayoría de su cuerpo apoyado en el de su novio.

-Pequeña... - iba a continuar pero luego recordó a qué había ido en primer lugar - Entonces ya está resuelto. - se puso de pie la pelirroja ignorando a Candy - Los espero en el área del lago a las once. - dijo antes de irse.

-¿No crees que se te pasó un poco la mano esta vez? - preguntó Archie a su prima.

-Nah, ella se lo estaba buscando.

-Cierto, está un poco intensa últimamente, ¿no creen? - comentó el castaño.

-Tal vez, pero véanlo como una oportunidad para divertirse. - contestó Alex.

-Yo estoy muy feliz porque al fin puedo vestir a mi modelo preferida. - dijo Annie.

-Ay no... - suspiró la mencionada.

-Sabía que ese sombrero no fue idea de tuya. - dijo Terry a su novia recordando el día de su primera cita.

-Claro que no. Sin ofender Candy, pero OBVIAMENTE tengo MUCHO mejor sentido de la moda que tú. - fingió arrogancia.

-Oye, a mí puedes preguntarme de trajes, no de vestidos.

-Eso lo tenemos que cambiar, ¡a mi habitación! Sophie, ven con nosotras. - dijo emocionada mientras guiaba a su hermana hacia su destino.

-Entonces pelearon porque Candy no era Candy, sino Albert... - comentó el pelirrojo.

-Más o menos, pero no queremos hablar de eso. - aclaró Stear - Además, había olvidado pedirte las gracias por ayudar a Candy cuando decidió escaparse.

-De nada, pero qué puedo decir... ¿Cómo dejar a una chica tan linda sola y triste en este mundo cruel? - recibió una mirada asesina del castaño - Ay Teresa, es tan divertido verte así de celoso.

-Hasta que le dan ganas de matarte. - dijo Archie.

-¿Tú cómo sabes que estuve pensando en la mejor manera de matar a Leagan toda la tarde? - preguntó Terry.

-Porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Al menos tengo a alguien que me comprende.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Pasaron un par de horas, y ya todos estaban en el lugar acordado, que de paso, estaba muy bien decorado. Mesas y sillas dispuestas cuidadosa, un pequeño lugar asignado para las toallas y una gran mesa llena de bocadillos dulces y salados.

Cada quién llegó vestido para la ocasión. Candy con un bañador de dos piezas color rosa palo, Annie con uno azul claro y Sophie iba de amarillo, todas con estilos muy conservadores que llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas y solo dejaban a la vista sus antebrazos. Los chicos a su vez llevaban bañadores tipo pantalón que terminaban encima de la rodilla y camisas de manga corta en conjunto; Terry de azul oscuro, Stear de verde y Archie iba de morado con un estampado de anclas (porque qué aburrida sería esta vida si no fueras súper extra).

Neil se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas leyendo un libro. No podía soportar la desfachatez de su hermana, porque como era de esperarse, todo era parte de un plan. Hablando de Elisa, llegó a recibirlos a todos y la manera en que lo hizo no le hacía gracia a la pecosa en lo más mínimo. Llevaba un bañador rojo que llegaba por encima de la rodilla y no tenía mangas, eso sin contar el descarado coqueteo a distancia que le dedicaba al castaño.

-¿Y qué es lo que se cree? - dijo Candy algo molesta después de que entrar al agua para supervisar a Sophie.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Terry sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Ah no, ahora no finjas que no te das cuenta. - se cruzó de brazos y evitó la mirada de su novio.

-¿Que no me doy cuenta de qué? - continuó molestando.

-Terry deja de hacerte el estúpido. - rodó los ojos - Si prácticamente se te está ofreciendo con la mirada. - dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que salía a la orilla intentando parecer seductora.

-Al parecer venir aquí no resultó tan malo después de todo. - Candy después de escuchar los comentarios por parte del castaño decidió salir a buscar algo mejor que hacer - ¿Dónde vas? - dijo tomando su brazo y devolviéndola al agua.

-A buscar a alguien que sí corresponda mi atención. - respondió enojada viéndolo algo confundido - La comida por su puesto, ella siempre está ahí para mí sin importar que OTRAS le estén haciendo ojitos bonitos.

-Vamos pecosa, sabes que solo bromeo. - dijo a su novia que seguía de brazos cruzados - Además, si hacemos la mitad de las cosas que tengo en mente no va a pasar mucho hasta que alguien descubra que estamos juntos. - dijo en voz muy baja cerca de su oído.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? - quiso saber.

-Sospecho que Elisa no planea nada bueno, primero comenzó a coquetearme, después le dió con acercarse a mí estando a solas y ahora esto. No es que tenga algún problema, yo feliz de poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo. Es que no quiero que te haga daño si se entera de lo nuestro eso es todo.

-Más te vale que sea por eso y no por otra cosa. - lo amenazó y siguió velando por la seguridad de la menor.

-¡ARCHIE, NO LO HAGAS! - gritó Annie asustada. Él quería hacerla caer desde la cima de un pequeño precipicio en cuyo fondo se encontraba el lago.

-No seas aburrida, nada te va a pasar. - intentó convencerla.

-¡CANDYYYY!

-Alex, ¿podrías cuidar a tu hermana? - preguntó la rubia.

-Claro.

-Annie ya no tengas miedo, yo te voy a sacar del agua cuando caigas. - dijo a su amiga.

-¿Escuchaste? Candy te va a salvar. - le aseguró Archie y la cargó - Uno, dos, ¡tres! - la lanzó al agua.

-"NOOOOO" - pensaba la pelinegra mientras caía, pero poco después de entrar al agua, fue sacada a la superficie.

-¿Viste? No tenías nada por qué temer. - la consoló Candy.

-¡ARCHIBALD CORNWELL! VUELVES A HACER ALGO ASÍ Y TE JURO QUE NO ME VUELVES A VER JAMÁS EN TU VIDA. - dijo a todo pulmón Annie mientras su salvadora la llevaba a la orilla.

-Pero mi amor, todo salió bien.

-Sí claro. - se quejó con su novio que fue a recibirla con una toalla - ¿Y si Candy no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarme?

-Yo me hubiera lanzado al agua. Annie...

-¡Annie nada! - dijo molesta antes de arrancarle la toalla y caminar en dirección contraria.

-Hermosa, perdóname. - pidió mientras iba tras ella.

-Al parecer el elegante y la tímida tienen problemas. - comentó Terry a su novia.

-Y... ya los resolvieron. - respondió ella al verlos besándose.

-Desearía que todo fuera así de fácil.

-¿Contigo? No creo que sea posible. -

-¡Hey!

-¿No quieres lanzarte desde allá arriba? - preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-El que caiga más lejos gana. - propuso él.

-¿Gana qué?

-El postre del otro cuando llegue la cena.

-¡Hecho! - accedió ella saliendo rápidamente - ¿Terry qué miras?

-No sabes lo bien que te queda el traje de baño ahora que está todo mojado. - dijo él para molestarla. Aunque la verdad era que se había quedado embelesado mirándola.

-¡Terry! - le reclamó algo sonrojada.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Elisa, que había visto que a pesar de todos sus intentos Terry no la miraba, se puso sumamente molesta al ver cómo él se había quedado prendado de la imagen de la rubia. Eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

-¡OIGAN TODOS! - gritó - YA ES HORA DE COMER. - "ahora sólo queda sentarme al lado de Terry para que esa estúpida no se le pueda acercar".

-Bueno pecosa, tendremos que dejar nuestra pequeña competencia para después.

-Así parece. - dijo con cierta molestia ya que estaban a punto de comenzar.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, quisiera agradecerles por acompañarme. - "todo va de acuerdo al plan" - Espero que hayan disfrutado el poco tiempo que llevan en este magnífico lugar.

-Elisa no debiste haberte molestado. - dijo Annie - Estoy segura de que fue difícil organizar un evento así tan rápido.

-Claro, pero todo valió la pena. - "porque él está a mi lado claro está, ahora necesito deshacerme de la huérfana por un breve momento".

-Candy, ¿dónde vas? - le preguntó Stear (que se había quedado leyendo junto con Neil).

-Dejé mi cadena allá arriba, me la quité para no perderla. - se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cima - ¡Ahora vuelvo!

En el momento en que Candy se ponía su cadena, Elisa aprovechó para sentarse en el regazo de Terry e intentar besarlo. Pero antes de que este pudiera reaccionar o ella pudiera salirse con la suya, se escuchó un disparo proveniente de la escopeta de un supuesto "guardia". Candy tardó un poco en sentir el punzante dolor en su pierna, levantó la mirada en busca de respuestas y para su sorpresa, lo único que pudo ver fue a su novio con Elisa sentada sobre él.

-¿Terry? - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al agua desmayada.

-¡CANDY! - gritaron todos menos la anfitriona.

-¿Pero qué rayos? - se preguntó la pelirroja antes de ver la mirada furiosa que el castaño le dirigía.

 _ **Holaaa!**_

¿Adivinen quién se va a enojar? (Spoiler: no es sólo Terry). Al parecer Elisa tenía unos planes medio subidos de tono, pero la interrumpieron. Y de qué manera.

Por otro lado pudimos ver que Terry es un dramático, uno muy posesivo y celoso. Y Neil ya no quiere saber de su hermana, después de darse cuenta de todo el mal que le había hecho.

 _Ps: Espero que no me quieran matar por lo de Candy._

 _ **Bye!**_


	20. La decisión

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 20: La decisión

-¿Terry? - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al agua desmayada.

-¡CANDY! - gritaron todos menos la anfitriona.

-¿Pero qué rayos? - se preguntó la pelirroja antes de ver la mirada furiosa que el castaño le dirigía - Terry...

-¿Qué demo- Elisa, muévete. - ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba algo avergonzada. Su plan no había resultado y ahora estaba encima de Terry sin razón alguna, y todos la estaban mirando - AHORA. - dijo fuertemente haciendo reaccionar a todos los demás que estaban paralizados por lo repentino del asunto.

-No. No voy a permitir que me ignores otra vez por esa huérfana insignificante. - dijo desafiante cruzándose de brazos.

-Elisa... - le respondió tan calmado que asustaba, pero a ella pareció no importarle - Hagamos esto por las buenas, hazme el favor de pararte de ahí. Porque si no lo haces, no te va a gustar lo que vendrá después. - le ordenó nuevamente, haciéndola temblar.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DA LA GANA! - ella intentó ocultar su miedo alzando la voz, pero él no tuvo paciencia y se puso de pie empujándola y haciéndola caer de espaldas, y luego hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas.

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó el castaño, quien se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a Stear, que ya se encontraba sumergido en el agua.

-No lo sé, me es imposible ver a través del agua. - cuánta suerte... El cielo estaba nublado y para variar Candy estaba perdiendo sangre, causando que el agua alrededor de ella se tornara rojiza. - Un momento... ¡ahí está! - informó a Terry que no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir por su pecosa.

Fue un poco difícil la búsqueda, hasta que finalmente pudieron sacarla entre los dos, pero ella parecía no reaccionar por más que intentaran llamarla. Desde la distancia, los demás también se encontraban muy preocupados por el bienestar de la rubia.

Stear, no despierta. ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó alarmado al otro castaño.

-Leí sobre qué hacer en situaciones como estas... Déjame ver si recuerdo... - pensó en voz alta - Pon tus manos aquí y presiona, yo voy a sostener su cabeza.- indicó, y luego de unos segundos, la rubia comenzó a toser y a expulsar toda el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones. - ¡Gracias al cielo! - exclamó abrazando con fuerza a su prima, y soltándola casi al instante por obvias razones (Terry).

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó mareada y con voz débil.

-Pecosa... - la abrazó - No te preocupes, todo va a estar bie-

-Ah no, ahora no venga usted a querer hacerse el inocente... - le reclamó, y con la poca fuerza que tenía lo rechazó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Pero qué rayos?

¿Por qué no mejor vas a abrazar a Elisa? Estoy segura de que eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto. - sugirió ella con seriedad causándole risa a su primo.

-¡Oye! Deja de reírte. - le dijo a Stear - Y tú Candy, no me trates así, si fue ella la que se me subió encima. - le afirmó sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahí estaba su novia, que de paso se encontraba en una situación crítica, enojada con él por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa.

-Ajá... - le respondió aún sin creerle. Intentó ponerse de pie, y Terry la imitó por reflejo. Al parecer, ella no tenía conciencia de lo que pasó, y al apoyarse en sus piernas, sólo causó que ambas heridas comenzaran a sangrar - ¡AH! - gritó y luego se desmayó del dolor cayendo en los brazos de su novio.

-Candy... - la llamó - ¡Candy despierta! - intentó de nuevo - Bien, por estar haciendo berrinches te desmayaste de nuevo... perfecto.

-Terry, ¿te fijaste en sus piernas?

-¿Qué pasó? - respondió al cargarla - Maldita sea... - la bala no solo había llegado hasta una de sus piernas, sino que también había rozado la otra, dejándolas a ambas gravemente afectadas.

¿Crees que Candy vaya a estar bien? - preguntó Sophie a su hermano, que por el momento estaba sin palabras.

-Vamos Candy, reacciona, por favor. No sé qué haríamos sin ti. - Annie no se despegaba de Archie, temía por la vida de su mejor amiga.

-Mi amor, todo estará bien, ya verás. - respondió intentando convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras.

-Eso espero... - pudo decir Alex. No sabía qué pensar, por un lado estaba Candy y por el otro Terry... jamás lo había visto así de preocupado por nadie. Todavía no quería aceptar que todo aquello estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-Tengan un poco de fe en ella, logrará sobrepasar esto, ya verán. - dijo Neil sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser ella? Ahí está robándose toda la atención... - decía Elisa encolerizada - ¡Esa estupida debió haber muerto!

-Escucha muy bien una cosa Elisa... - habló Annie - Que tú seas un monstruo egoísta y sin sentimientos al que sólo le importa meterse en la cama de Terruce para llegar al bolsillo de su familia no quiere decir que Candy sea igual que tú, ni que sea la responsable de que tus planes no funcionen, - dijo harta de los desplantes de la pelirroja y de que siempre pusiera a la rubia como la culpable de todos sus fracasos - así que si le molesta que estemos preocupados por ella es libre de darse la vuelta e irse, señorita Leagan.

-Jamás pensé que la tímida Annie Britter fuera capaz de expresarse de esa manera... Me imagino que su madre le habrá enseñado que esa no es la forma de dirigirse a su anfitriona... - respondió con ironía manteniendo lo mejor que pudo la compostura.

-Lamentablemente a mí nunca me ha importado lo que pienses, así que puedes tomar tu opinión y metértela por donde mejor te quepa. - terminó la ojiazul para luego dirigirse hacia la pecosa.

-Amigo, espero que sepas con quién te estás involucrando. - comentó Alex.

-¿No es hermoso su temperamento? - respondió Archie con una sonrisa, a lo que Neil y el pelirrojo rodaron los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué planean hacer? - preguntó Annie al llegar.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, llevarla a la mansión y contactar al doctor lo más rápido posible, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, no sé... - dijo Terry estresado.

-¿Quedarse quién? No voy a dejar a mi hermana sola y muriendo, y me imagino que el resto de nosotros tampoco.

-Pues voy a buscar unos carruajes, ahora regreso. - informó Stear, que en menos de cinco minutos consiguió dos carruajes para regresar a la mansión.

-Al parecer ya nos vamos. - comentó Neil al ver cómo se acercaban los carruajes.

Cuando se dirigían hasta los carruajes, pasaron cerca del hombre que había disparado, el cual se encontraba detenido por los guardias. Iba a ser trasladado a la mansión en un carruaje a parte para que pudiera presentarse ante el duque.

-Detente. - pidió Annie a Terry - ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una navaja? - preguntó Annie dejando a los guardias confundidos - ¡Ey! Hice una pregunta. - recalcó con firmeza.

-Yo señorita. - respondió uno.

-Préstemela. - él lo hizo sin chistar, Annie tomó una de las toallas y la cortó por la mitad. Tomando un pedazo de tela para amarrarlo en cada pierna y hacer presión en la herida - Muchas gracias señor.

-Esta muy diligente la señorita el día de hoy. - comentó el pelirrojo con ganas de molestar.

-No me provoques.

-¡Pero si no dije nada ma-! - no pudo terminar porque Archie le tapó la boca y le dedicó una mirada de "no quieres saber lo que vendrá si no cierras la boca", así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Era cierto que Annie se encontraba algo alterada con el asunto.

Y sin más preámbulos emprendieron su viaje. Annie, Archie, Stear, Terry y Candy iban en un carruaje; Neil, Alex, Sophie y Elisa (en contra de su voluntad) en el otro. Pudieron salir del área del lago sin problema, pero desde que comenzaron a seguir el camino hacia la propiedad Grandchester empezó una fuerte lluvia que se hacía cada vez más intensa, por lo que se detuvieron.

-¡Ahora qué! - exclamó Terry.

-Bueno, joven... - le contestó un guardia - A causa del clima vamos a tener que hacer una parada en una de las cabañas de su familia que se encuentran de camino...

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?

-Desearía poder decirle que no, pero temo que podríamos sufrir algún accidente si nos movilizamos en estas condiciones. - "Vamos Terruce, respira, cálmate, no te alteres, que con eso solo vas a hacer las cosas peores."

-¿Qué tan lejos está la dichosa cabaña? - preguntó controlándose lo más posible para no salir del carruaje a darle lo suyo al guardia, lo cual no tenía sentido porque el problema no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Estamos delante de ella. - y no mentía, con mucha precaución entraron todos al que sería su refugio por la siguiente hora.

-¿Qué hacemos? Candy no está mejorando, el clima tampoco y que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo ayudarla. - dijo Stear poniéndose las manos en el rostro, se encontraban en la habitación más grande.

-Candy sabría, pero no despierta. - mencionó Archie.

-Si me disculpan, - interrumpió la pelirroja - tengo que ir a cambiarme. - y de ese modo se alejó de todos. No se iba a amargar la vida por una cosa que no le afectaba a ella.

-No sé a ustedes, pero Terry también me preocupa... - agregó Alex - Jamás lo había visto así. - todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el castaño, que se encontraba frente a la chimenea con la rubia todavía entre sus brazos. Se podía notar a leguas que su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar muy lejano.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él. - dijo dispuesta Annie.

-Es mejor si lo dejamos solo, va a estar bien, pero necesita asimilar y comprender todo. Más ahora que es Candy quien se halla en peligro.

-Tienes razón, si uno de MIS guardias le disparara a Annie yo también estaría enojado, y taaaal vez... tuviera unas pocas ganas de matarlo. - Annie negó con la cabeza - Sin contar lo preocupado que estaría por su puesto.

-Pues mejor vamos buscando qué hacer, preferiblemente fuera de aquí. - dijo Neil, y con eso todos se dirigieron a diferentes lugares de la cabaña.

-Perdóname pecas, por arrastrarte a todo este caos. - pensó en voz alta al estar solo con ella.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto. - le respondió recobrando la conciencia.

-¡Candy!

-Oye, no sé qué te haya hecho pensarlo, pero faltan muchos años para que puedas librarte de mí. - lo miró a los ojos - No tienes nada de qué preocuparte hermoso.

-Pecas... - le respondió con una sonrisa, que desapareció casi al instante - ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Es que no has visto tus piernas?

-No... ¡el demonio! - exclamó con sorpresa - Por eso me siento toda mareada... Y estoy aquí encima de este chico tan apuesto. - dijo antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Candy... - dijo intentando alejarse.

-¿Mmh?

-Mi amor, este no es el lugar ni el momento para lo que quieres hacer.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero hacer exactamente? - preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Por favor no lo hagas... sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando me miras así. - respondió acercándose.

-Nadie habló de resistirse... - rozó sus labios con los de él y luego los besó ligeramente - Y para que lo sepas, lo que menos me preocupa es que alguien nos vea.

-Pecosa atrevida. - susurró antes de besarla con pasión y deseo. Lamentablemente esos besos no iban a durar mucho, gracias al quejido de Candy.

-Duele... - se refirió a sus piernas.

-Shh, no te alarmes; desde que pare de llover nos largamos de aquí. Creo que el carruaje en el que está el hijo de perra ese que te disparó va de camino a casa, así que el doctor estará para cuando lleguemos.

-¡Terry! - lo reprochó por la forma de llamarlo.

-¿Qué? Ese estúpido debe saber que si se mete contigo se las va a ver conmigo, y no para conversar mientras tomamos el té de la tarde.

-Te ves tan tierno cuando te pones posesivo. - le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eso piensas? Porque a mí me encanta verte enojada.

-Créeme cuando te digo que eso lo sé de primera mano... qué te digo... consecuencias de involucrarme con un arrogante como tú. - respondió mirándolo a los ojos, él la abrazó con toda la delicadeza del mundo - Pero a fin de cuentas, así de arrogante me encantas.

-Te amo mi pequeña trepa árboles. - la besó en la frente, pero ella se removió en su lugar - ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que necesito usar el baño, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ni yo puedo ir sola, ni tú puedes acompañarme. - intentó cambiar de postura, y él puso sus manos sobre sus caderas para ayudarla.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? - acercó su rostro al de ella - Yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en acompañarte. - afirmó sonriente.

-Y Albert tampoco tendría ningún inconveniente en dejar tu cadáver flotando en el lago más cercano. - dijo de brazos cruzados y cortando cualquier tipo de acercamiento por parte de él - Así que más te vale que vayas a buscar a Annie.

-¡Ay! No tenías que ser tan cortante. Pero está bien, enseguida vuelvo. - se aseguró de dejarla bien sentada y luego se puso de pie en busca de la pelinegra - Si Leagan viene sólo tiene que gritar y vendré a salvarla, señorita White.

-Como usted diga mi caballero de armadura brillante. - hizo la forma de un corazón con las manos - "¿Por qué rayos ese traje de baño tiene que quedarle tan bien?" - pensó para sí mientas lo veía irse.

Terry se dispuso a averiguar el paradero de la amiga de su novia. Para su mala suerte habían varias habitaciones, y tardaría un rato en encontrarla. Pero después de todo, era por su pecosa.

En otro lugar de la cabaña:

-Archie, no creo que debamos estar besándonos en una situación como esta. - dijo con la respiración algo agitada intentando separarse de su novio.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan hermosa. - la volvió a besar "ni que ese bañador te quede tan apretado".

-Pero- fue interrumpida por otro beso - Archie... ¿y si alguien nos encuentra?... Mi amor... ¿Archie?... ¡Archie ya para!

-No... - hizo un puchero como cuando era pequeño - no quiero separarme de ti jamás. - acortó la distancia aún más - Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. - y rendida ante él, dejó que continuara lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que...

-Tímida, Cornwell... - dijo alguien desde fuera- Lamento arruinarles el momento, pero Candy te necesita Britter. - los mencionados se dedicaron una mirada de espanto.

-N-no te preocupes, que aquí no está pasando nada. - dijo Annie saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y arreglando un poco su apariencia; su cabello estaba vuelto un desastre y traía los labios hinchados.

-Vamos Annie, no estás engañando a nadie así. - respondió Terry cruzado de brazos mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Eh...

-No te preocupes, no los juzgo. - comenzó a caminar por el pasillo - Nada más les digo no hacer eso si tus padres o la tía abuela están cerca, no quisiera que tuvieran problemas.

-Gracias por el consejo... - dijo algo avergonzada al sentirse descubierta - ¿Qué necesita Candy?

-Que la ayudes a ir al baño, ya que claro está, no puedo hacerlo yo. - fingió molestia, causándole un poco de gracia a Annie.

-Entiendo... - dijo con algo de ironía - Pero vas a tener que ayudarme a sentarla, por obvias razones. - señaló sus delgados brazos.

-Está bien. Sólo digo, si veo algo que no debo es por TU culpa.

-Puedo vivir con eso. - fueron a buscarla.

-Qué desgracia... - dijo Archie sentándose en el sofá a lado de Alex y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pasó algo? - preguntó curioso.

-Sinceramente, esto va a acabar conmigo.

-¿El qué? - preguntó Terry uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Tú no estabas ayudando a Candy a... ir al baño? - evadió la pregunta.

-Yo sólo la llevé hasta la puerta, ni loco entro ahí. - Alex lo miró con cara de "claro, ahora te vas a hacer el que no quiere verla como Dios la trajo al mundo" - Oye, lo que no quiero son problemas con Cornwell 1 y 2. Para eso busqué a Annie.

-Lo qué tú digas Teresita. - a lo que el castaño rodó los ojos - Entonces Archie... ¿cuál es la "desgracia"?

-Tener que estar aguantándose las ganas.

-Las ganas de qu- iba a preguntar el pelirrojo - Oh... esas ganas. ¿Pero por qué te las tienes que aguantar?

-Claro Lexie, es que tú no comprendes. - dijo el ojiazul - Te tiras la primera que aparezca cuando sea y donde sea.

-Que yo sepa tú hacías lo mismo hace más de un año. - se defendió.

-Hace más de un año no tenía una novia que me traía como un loco enamorado detrás de ella.

-Y claro, tienes que hacerte el niño bueno para no faltarle el respeto. Ya que eso se debe hacer "después del matrimonio"... me gustaría saber quién fue que inventó esa estupidez. - agregó Archie.

-Lo mismo digo. - comentó.

-Eso suena como castrarse mentalmente. - dijo horrorizado Alex.

-Claro que no, para nuestra mala suerte en eso consiste ser fieles. - lo corrigió Terry - De paso Cornwell, ¿por qué llegaste casi al mismo tiempo que yo si habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que fui a buscar a tu novia?

-Qué te digo... alguien decidió salir a saludar. - dijo con fastidio - La verdad es que te agradezco mucho el haber interrumpido, porque si no...

-Archie, una pregunta... ¿Aún eres virgen? - quiso saber Alex.

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿por? - respondió extrañado.

-Rayos, si estuvieras soltero podría malcriarte a mi antojo. - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oh Dios mío... - dijo para sí mismo Terry - He creado un monstruo.

-¡Hey! No estoy tan mal.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijo Candy sobre la vez que tuvo que sacarte de un bar.

-¡Terry! - gritó Annie - ¡Necesito que me ayudes a sacarla de aquí!

-Hablando de las reinas de Inglaterra... Bueno, el deber llama.

-Entonces "Señor Experto", ¿no tiene ningún consejo que darme respecto al tema? - preguntó Archie.

-No, me entristece tener que decirte que debes aprender a controlarte... Y créeme, todo se pone más difícil cuando ella te pide más... ¡Ya voy! - dijo el castaño antes de irse.

-Ay no... - dramatizó quitando la mano que estaba sobre su hombro y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del pelirrojo - Ahora sí me va a llevar quién me trajo.

-No te pongas así, recuerda que por amor todo se hace... O al menos eso decía mi padre antes de casarse con mamá.

-No estás ayudando.

-Al menos lo intento. - dijo inocentemente.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Ya casi para de llover... me pregunto qué estarán haciendo esos jóvenes. - pensó el duque en voz alta mientras miraba por la ventana, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Señor, un grupo de guardias han llegado y nos informaron de un... cómo explicarlo...

-¿Ajá?- dijo Richard expectante poniendo nervioso a Carl.

-Eh... Bueno... Le dispararon a la señorita White-

-¿Eh? - exclamó sorprendido - ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que iban con los guardias?

-Es que... fue uno de los guardias quien disparó.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y cuál fue el maldito traidor que hizo eso? - dijo perdiendo casi por completo la paciencia de un momento a otro, por el pensamiento de que ese pudo haber sido su hijo.

-Señor, cálmese, ¿sí? Así puede pensar mejor en qué hacer.

-¡Pero si no tengo que pensar nada! Tráelo aquí, AHORA. Pero antes, llama al doctor para que la asista.

-No va a ser posible que la atienda ahora, los jóvenes están en una de las cabañas que están de camino refugiándose de la lluvia.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?

-Porque el hombre que ha causado tanto problema se encuentra aquí; fue escoltado por sus compañeros.

-Excelente, cuando pienso que voy a tener un poco de paz resulta que a uno de estos imbéciles le da con hacerse el sicario. Y por si no fuera poco, contra Candice-

-¿Que casi matan a quién? - preguntó un rubio que recién entraba a la habitación.

-¿Señor Andrew qué hace aquí?

-Vino a visitar a sus sobrinos, le comuniqué que no estaban pero de todos modos quiso venir a saludar. - tomó la palabra el mayordomo.

-Ahí tiene su respuesta, ahora dígame que pasó con mis sobrinos y si tiene que ver con el alboroto que hay allá abajo. - demandó con seriedad.

-Eso voy a averiguar ahora mismo.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Joven, ya podemos seguir con nuestro viaje. - le informaron.

-¡Por fin! - exclamó - Mi vida, sólo tienes que soportar hasta que lleguemos a la mansión. Una vez allá puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

-Pero tengo mucho sueño... - dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Tú bien sabes que es mejor si te mantienes despierta.

-Claro... - le dio la razón. "¿Será que Terry le teme a la posibilidad de que nunca despierte?"

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! - dijo el castaño.

-¿Terry?

-¿Sí?

-No te preocupes, no me voy a ir de tu lado. - le afirmó con confianza.

-Eso espero... no me vayas a dejar aquí solo con tus primos, ¿me escuchaste? O peor aún, con Elisa-

-Eres MÍO, ¿oíste? Y no pienso compartirte con nadie, JAMÁS. - dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Opino que ya deberíamos montarnos en el carruaje, estás pesada como nunca. - comenzó a molestar.

-¿En serio? Entonces le pediré a Neil que me ayu-

-Pero pecosa, no hay necesidad de tomar medidas tan drásticas. - se arrepintió de lo dicho - Obviamente no voy a dejar que nadie ponga sus manos sobre tí.

-Más te vale, soy tuya después de todo.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-¡Pero por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Richard - ¿Cuándo pretenden llegar?

-Ahí vienen. - respondió Carl mirando por la ventana. Todos entraron a la mansión y preguntaron inmediatamente por el doctor.

-Estoy aquí. - dijo el galeno - Señorita, ¿cómo se siente?

-Algo mareada, pero sobreviviré. - respondió como si se tratara de un leve malestar.

-Me alegra saber que todavía conserva su sentido del humor.

-Pienso que la pérdida de sangre le está afectando. - confesó el castaño.

-Joven, ¿podría hacerme el favor de llevarla a su habitación? Es la cuarta a la derecha en el tercer piso. Yo iré en unos minutos, me falta preparar algunas cosas.

-Como usted mande. - dejó a los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntaron a la rubia desde las sombras.

-¡Papi! - dijo abriendo los brazos como una niña.

-Candy, este no es momento para estar jugando. - le reclamó Albert.

-Pero... tengo mucho tiempo sin verte. - expresó con tristeza cruzándose de brazos.

-Pecas, vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con el anciano después de que te asista el doctor. Pero por ahora, debemos darnos prisa.

-Lo que tú digas mocoso engreído.

-Ustedes y los apodos... Ya vendrá el momento de hablar, te lo aseguro. - se refirió por último a Candy - Espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias Albert.

-¡Hasta luego suegrito! - ambos siguieron por su camino.

Habían pasado horas desde que el doctor entró a la habitación de la rubia. Estaban esperando en uno de los estudios cerca del cuarto, Albert tenía cara de "cuando lo vea lo mato", contrario a Terry, que estaba aterrado por el resultado de la operación.

-Señor Albert, ¿qué hacía aquí en primer lugar? - preguntó Stear. El rubio se había presentado como "Albert", y alegó que era amigo de Candy.

-Vine a saludar al duque. - mintió. La realidad era que quería saber en qué estaban los dos rebeldes, especialmente Terruce.

-¿Y dónde se conocieron? - quiso saber Archie.

-En América, hace unos años. - respondió pensando en cómo terminar la conversación - ¿Como ha estado tu hombro?

-Bien, creo. - dijo con desgano - No me está doliendo tanto como al principio.

-¿Vió? Le dije que el tratamiento estaba funcionando. - irrumpió el doctor en la habitación bajo la mirada expectante de todos - La señorita se encuentra bien. - todos exhalaron. El hombre vio que el duque no se encontraba ahí, así que decidió jugarles una broma - Aunque claro está que en su estado necesita mucho más tiempo de reposo. - ninguno lo podía creer.

-¿Qué estado? - preguntó Albert mirando al castaño.

-Yo qué sé... - respondió confundido.

-Tú si sabes.

-Para evitar problemas en el desarrollo, les recomiendo estar muy atentos a cualquier síntoma fuera de lo normal.

-¿Desarrollo? Ahora sí que te la buscaste... - estaba a punto de caerle a golpes.

-¿Yo? - cuestionó enojado poniéndose de pie - Lamento decirte que si tu niña se encuentra en ESE estado, no es por mí. Así que con permiso, que tengo que ir a averiguar a quién matar.

-Terrence Grandchester... - dijo con demasiada calma - Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, porque si no el próximo paciente del doctor vas a ser tú. - En eso el doctor le guiñó un ojo a los demás, quienes empezaron a contener la risa al percatarse de la situación.

-¡Pero Albert!

-No tientes mi paciencia.

-¡Pero no fui yo! - justificó, con la tristeza del pensamiento de haber sigo engañado por su novia.

-Ya ya, cálmense. Fue solo una pequeña broma. - ambos lo miraron como con ganas de matarlo, aunque también estaban aliviados.

-¿No ve que por su culpa casi me matan?

-En mi defensa yo jamás dije que Candice estaba embarazada.

-Ajá. - se quejó Albert - Con permiso.

-¿Por qué tú tienes que ir primero a verla?

-Terry, ya te dije que no juegues con mi paciencia el día de hoy.

-Pe-

-Terruce, necesito hablar contigo. - dijo el duque entrando en la habitación y terminando con la discusión.

-¿De qué?

-No preguntes tanto y párate de ahí.

-Lo que usted diga señor. - respondió fastidiado.

Llegaron al estudio del duque, ya que este tenía unas noticias nada alegres para su hijo.

-¿Entonces?

-Terruce, he tomado una decisión, lamento tener que hacer esto. - "Esto no me está gustando." - Sé que no quieres dejar a tus amigos ni nada parecido, pero espero que entiendas que es lo mejor.

-¡Pero ya dígame!

-He decidido enviarte a América.

-¡QUÉ! ¡Pero por qué! - puso ambas manos sobre su rostro. Estaba temblando, no podía haber escuchado bien. Tenía que haber un error.

-Por lo que acabo de explicar. - dijo Richard con seguridad - Pero no todo es negativo, tendrás quien te haga compañía desde tu llegada, ya que tendrás el deber de proteger el legado de la familia. - Terry estaba confundido - Contrayendo matrimonio.

-Ay no... - En ese instante sólo le llegó una palabra a la cabeza... "Candy"

oooooOoOOOoOooooo 

_Hola!!!_

Hora sí que me van a querer matar de verdad, pero qué les puedo decir... Richard sólo intenta proteger a su hijo (y a la familia como siempre). Tampoco podemos olvidar la conversación entre los rubios, porque es la primera vez que hablan desde que Candy se fue. Por último pero no menos importante... la relación tímida-elegante no se queda atrás (y lo mismo va para Stear y Patty cuando se reencuentren en América).

 _ **Bye!**_


	21. Por fin estás aquí

**Una Dama no tan Dama**

Capítulo 21: Por fin estás aquí

En el cuarto de Candy, sentado en una silla a su lado, se encontraba Albert.

-Hasta que por fin puedo hablar contigo. - reclamó el rubio de brazos cruzados a la adolescente adormilada que tenía en frente.

-¿Perdóname? - respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente, sin causarle gracia al ojiazul - Está bien... lo siento. - rectificó con un semblante más serio - No debí irme así de casa, y mucho menos sin avisa-

-¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? - continuó sin poder controlar sus emociones - Si hasta la tía abuela propuso contratar a un equipo de investigación de élite para por lo menos saber si seguías respirando.

No dijo nada, sabía que todo lo que había dicho y lo que faltaba por decir lo tenía bien merecido.

-¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido de ti si los Cunningham no tienen la gentileza de acogerte en su hogar? ¿Si una persona sin escrúpulos te encuentra por la calle sola y sin nadie que responda por ti? - pasó una mano por su rostro con frustración- Candice White Andrew, ¿tienes una idea de qué hubiera pasado si uno de los que van por ahí secuestrando jovencitas para luego venderlas sabrá Dios para que fines te ve perdida, desubicada y desamparada a altas horas de la noche? - ella tragó en seco - ¡Te secuestra y te lleva lejos para siempre! O pudo haberte lastimado, y créeme que al imaginar a un grupo de hombres haciendo lo que les plazca contigo teniéndote tan vulnerable e indefensa yo...

-Albert... - susurró ella al verlo con la mirada cristalina, al parecer todo lo que había intentado reprimir a lo largo de los días se estaba haciendo presente desde lo más profundo de él.

-Silencio, que no he terminado. - continuó con firmeza - Fue muy precipitado e irresponsable irte así como si nada, sin pensar en tu propio bienestar. Recuerda que estoy contigo en esto, fue mi idea después de todo; no hacía falta irte por tener una discusión con Archie, pudieron haber resuelto las cosas hablando, hubiera estado ahí apoyándote en todo momento. - acarició el rostro de ella con dulzura - Pequeña, no sabes la punzada que sentí en el corazón al enterarme de que te habías marchado, el vacío, la incertidumbre de no saber en las condiciones en que te encontrabas... Fue cuando Terry me mostró la carta de Alex hablando sobre ti que comencé a respirar con tranquilidad, o al menos a convencerme de que lo hacía, anhelando verte a toda costa, saber de tu paradero... Es difícil mantener la calma cuando se trata de tí, ¿Sabes? - finalizó con la voz entrecortada dejando escapar algunos sollozos.

-¡Albert! - exclamó sorpendida, jamás lo había tenido así, completamente vulnerable ante ella - En serio perdóname, te prometo que nada de esto vuelve a pasar nunca más. - aseguró mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Nunca? - preguntó haciendo un puchero y devolviéndole el abrazo mientras ella limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Nunca.

-¿También prometes decirme cuando tengas un problema de esa magnitud?

-Todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no llores... - se sintió sumamente culpable - mereces más que esto.

-Candice, no vuelvas a insinuar nunca más en tu vida que no eres suficiente. Eres más que suficiente, más de lo que jamás pude desear; te amo, y no quisiera que nada te pase, eso es todo.

-Yo-

-Que conste, como padre, hermano y amigo. Nada de amor romántico ni ningún sentimiento de "te amo... pero nuestro amor no puede ser" ¿queda claro? - preguntó causándole gracia a la joven.

-Lo sé.

-De todos modos, ¿comprendiste que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que estés bien?

-Sí Albert, yo también te amo. No hacía falta aclarar las circunstancias.

-Solo decía, no quisiera que algo de veneno terminara en mi bebida gracias a tu posesivo novio. Cualquier cosa dile que se vaya al traste, yo te conocí primero.

-Exagerado. Y así criticas a Terry.

-Perdona la cursilería y el teatro, pero quieras o no eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. - besó su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, también eres importante para mí, ansiaba verte.

-¿En serio?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, con Terruce al lado en lo menos que vas a estar pensando es en mí, aunque al menos te pusiste feliz al verme así que no me puedo quejar...

-¡Albert! - le reprochó - Espera... ¿Ya te había visto?

-Seguramente ni lo recuerdas por la pérdida de sangre.

-De hecho, todavía me siento algo mareada...

-Se me olvidaba preguntar, ¿cómo están tus piernas?

-Supongo que bien. El doctor me dijo que como no podría sentir nada por unas horas debía evitar los movimientos bruscos por si las suturas se abrían.

-Me alegro. - respondió recordando una de las razones principales de su visita - Y... ¿qué tal te va con tu noviecito? ¿Tengo permiso para matarlo?

-Tú no cambias... - el rió un poco - Todo va perfectamente bien.

-Claro, si no mal recuerdo son unos celosos y posesivos incorregibles, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eh... bueno... si supieras como se puso el otro día cuando salí con Neil-

-¿Con quién? Ay Candy pero así hasta yo me enojo, eso no se hace. - hablaban como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

-No fue para tanto, me dijo que quería comenzar a disculparse por hacerme la vida difícil todos estos años. Y por si acaso nadie le partió la nariz a nadie.

-Si tú lo dices... - miró su reloj - ¿Sabes pequeña? Me tengo que ir.

-Pero Albert, no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo feliz de seguir aquí contigo, pero la verdad es que dejé unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con George.

-Esta bien... Como desees. - se resignó, separándose de él.

-No estes triste, vengo el próximo sábado a verte.

-¿En serio? - se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sip, así que nada de hacer cosas extremas en lo que no esté aquí ¿trato?

-Trato.

-Última pregunta. - ella le dedicó su atención - Tú y Terrence no han hecho nada que no deban hacer... ¿cierto?

-¿Como qué? - se puso algo nerviosa. "¿Será que se nos fue la mano con los besos?"

-No lo sé, algo que implique que ambos estén... ¿sin ropa? ¿tal vez?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Pervertido! - le dio par de almohadazos y después se quedó mirándolo fijamente - ¿No debemos besarnos? - él se echó a reír.

-No hay problema con eso, al parecer sigues igual de inocente que siempre. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? - quiso saber recostándose nuevamente de la almohada.

-Eso lo deciden ustedes dos. - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Hasta luego Candy, ya me largo para que hables con tu nov-

-¡MALDITA SEA! - se escuchó el castaño desde el pasillo seguido de un portazo.

-¿O tal vez no? - ambos rieron - Hasta luego Albert. - él hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la habitación. Ella por su parte, se había quedado pensando el por qué del aparente enojo de su novio, el cual ya había llegado a su habitación.

"Ahora a buscar al imbécil que se atrevió a lastimar a mi bebé."

"Albert por el amor de Dios, ya no tiene seis años."

"Maldita sea, ¿no puedes callarte por dos minutos? Aunque tenga 50 va a ser mi bebé."

"Si tú lo dices... y que no se te olvide que estoy en tu cabeza, no puedes callarme."

"Maldita conciencia."

-Dígame señor Grandchester, ¿encontró al culpable de esta atrocidad?

-Los demás guardias lo trajeron antes que los chicos llegaran, y ahora está siendo interrogado. - él rubio no parecía muy convencido - Créame que quiero partirle la cara tanto como usted, pero los oficiales recomendaron mantenernos serenos. No sabemos si el tipo lleva consigo un arma blanca entre sus vestiduras o si está involucrado con gente peligrosa.

-Qué tragedia.

-Les sugiero que este fin de semana a más tardar regresen a sus respectivos hogares, no queremos ni necesitamos más sorpresas.

-Comprendo su punto de vista, les dejaré saber que tienen que empacar sus pertenencias.

-Buenas noches su señoría, lamento interrumpir pero el señor Andrew tiene asuntos que atender.

-¡George!

-Pues entonces, hasta luego. - se despidió el duque.

-Hasta luego, si necesita de mi presencia no dude en llamarme. - concluyó antes de salir. El duque luego de un tiempo salió también del despacho, y no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación a pocos metros de él.

-George, casi muero del susto.

-William no se preocupe, ahora todo está bien; ella está estable.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiese encontrado sola...

-Seño-

-Ella es cómo mi bebé, mi hermanita, se supone que es mi deber protegerla, y yo- - dijo alterado.

-No piense en eso señor Andrew, y mucho cuidado con llorar, que ya está algo grande para eso.

-Pero es Candy...

-Es cierto que a todos nos afectaría si a ella le pasara algo, pero recuerde que hay mantener la calma y la compostura ante todo.

-Gracias George.

-Para eso estoy.

"Un momento, ¿no se supone que tenía un protegido y no una protegida? Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra."

En otra parte de la mansión...

-Entonces Richard, ¿a esto quieres jugar? Pues bien. Solo espero que no se te olvide que yo también llevo sangre de Grandchester, y no voy a dejar que me controles tan fácilmente... Te voy a hacer lamentar cada palabra.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo 

Al día siguiente todo se encontraba más calmado. Se hizo notar la ausencia de Candy en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, y aunque Terry pensó en preguntarle a su padre si podía acompañarla, no se molestó. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre que sólo sabía causarle problemas y arrebatarle aquello que lo hacía feliz.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó la pelinegra a su rubia amiga mientras las dos se encontraban sentadas en la cama.

-Mejor. Puedo caminar, aunque despacio, pero ya se me pasó la anestesia, así que estoy un poco incómoda. Lo que todavía no logro es hacer un recuento de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿En serio?

-Después de que recuperé mi cadena, todo es borroso... Menos... - se le subió la sangre a la cabeza al recordar el momento en que estuvo a solas con su novio.

-¿Menos qué? - preguntó ansiosa - Cuenta, que nunca me dices nada de lo interesante.

-¡Annie! - exclamó - Es que todavía no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. - se colocó las manos en el rostro avergonzada.

-Prosigue... - la incitó impaciente - Prometo no delatarlos.

-Digamos que puede ser que me haya sentado encima suyo y empezara a provocarlo... no recuerdo exactamente cómo pero-

-¿Provocarlo para qué? - indagó en cierto tono de reproche.

-Ni yo misma sé... Es que siento como si solo existiéramos los dos cuando estoy a su lado... - "Si no temblara al sentir el roce de su piel, si no fantaseara con él todo el día, fuera más fácil resistirme... Y eso que al muy maldito se le ve bien todo lo que se pone... Y debo admitir que también lo que no se pone, porque ese abdomen, y esa espalda, y ese trasero..."

-Esta decidido, hay que llamar a un psiquiatra.

-¿Eh?

-Estabas en otra dimensión.

-Es que es tan... - sonrió.

-Ya, cambiemos de tema, que te vas a babear toda.

-Con permiso, tengo derecho a estar enamorada. - se cruzó de brazos.

-No digo que no, pero cierta persona viene a visitarte en breve.

-¿Qué? Ay no... ¿cómo lo voy a mirar a la cara?

-No te hagas la inocente, mi intuición me dice que no es la primera vez. - dijo encogiéndose de brazos - Mírate, si ya te pusiste toda roja. De hecho, me dijo que tiene algo que decirte, y no lo vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, supongo.

-¡No quierooooo! - hundió la cara en la almohada.

-¡Oh vamos! No puede ser tan malo.

-¡Claro que sí! Si hasta estoy en ropa de dormir. - continuó.

-¿Y? Aunque a decir verdad, ese camisón está algo corto.

-¿Ya me entiendes?

-Mejor, así lo provocas más. - le respondió risueña - ¿No piensas abrir más las cortinas? - preguntó evadiendo la respuesta de la rubia, y tenía razones. Entraba suficiente luz como para moverse con seguridad por la habitación pero no la necesaria para distinguir algunos detalles.

-¡Annie! No cambies de tema que no es divertido. - en eso se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo - Ay no...

-Toma, ponte esto. - le pasó una bata que estaba colgada cerca de la cama.

-¿Se puede? - se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

-"Yo y mi maldita suerte."

-Claro, con permiso. - dijo la pelinegra antes de desaparecer de la habitación bajo la mirada recriminadora de su amiga. Entre esos dos había algo, y ella no era nadie para frustrar los planes del destino (o al menos eso quería creer).

-"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente." - pensó la rubia.

-Buenos días hermosa. - entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, por suerte todo salió a la perfección y el doctor me dijo que en unas semanas ya podré hacer mis actividades diarias con normalidad. Obviamente, tomando mis precauciones. - lo abrazó.

-¿Segura de que estás bien?¿No te duele nada? - preguntó aparentemente preocupado mientras le apartaba un mechón rebelde del rostro.

-Terry... - rió - Estoy de maravilla, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Lo siento, al parecer no puede uno interesarse en tu salud. - respondió con molestia retirando su mano y apartando la vista.

-Amor, ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué hoy estás tan sensible? - tomó la mano que él había apartado y la acarició con su dedo pulgar - ¿algo que deba saber?

-... - la tomó por las caderas y la sentó en su regazo. Luego, la besó. En ese beso le demostró todo el amor y devoción que tenia hacía ella... porque la necesitaba. Porque cada segundo que había pasado sin ella desde que comenzaron a atenderla, la extrañó. Anhelaba estar a su lado aunque fuera por un instante para cerciorarse de que ella estuviese bien. Nada de esto quería admitirlo ante sí mismo, pero raramente, terminó aceptándolo ante ella.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó sumamente confundida luego de notar que el sabor del beso se había tornado salado.

-Pecosa... - la miró a los ojos - anoche, cuando pensé en venir, me prometí que al llegar no me iba a poner todo sentimental... sin embargo, aquí estoy. - suspiró, lo que estaba a punto de decir, jamás pensó que lo confesaría ante nadie - Unos meses después de que mi padre me trajera a Inglaterra, me hice la promesa de no volver a sufrir por nadie; de que no sufriría siquiera por mí mismo. Me convencí de que, si dejaba de sentir, todo sería más fácil, de nada servía ilusionarse con la visión de momentos felices, mis esperanzas terminaban destruidas después de todo. Años más tarde, conocí a Alex. Al principio decidí no hacerle caso, pero tarde o temprano, terminé confiando en él, me comencé a preocupar por su bienestar y él por el mío. Era la única persona en la que podía confiar sabiendo que no saldría lastimado, que no sufriría... y puedo decir que lo mismo me sucedió con Albert. - se rió brevemente de sus propias palabras - Pero tú... contigo fue diferente. Todo lo es después de todo. Estuviste a mi lado aguantando mis berrinches y mis cambios de humor, te llevé hasta el límite, te metí en problemas, y ahí seguías a mi lado. Pensé que la única explicación realista era que algo buscabas de mí... Hasta que, sin darme cuenta, llegaste a mover una parte de mi corazón que tiempo atrás me había reservado. Más tarde, cuando lo noté, me asusté. Pero poco a poco te deshiciste de todas las dudas que se fueron creando en mi mente, y de lleno decidí dejarte entrar, sin saber que tú ya llevabas tiempo ahí esperando a que pusiera mis pensamientos en orden. Ayer, cuando estuve a punto de perderte, yo... - otra lágrima escapó de sus bellos ojos - Sentí que si tú te ibas, yo me iría contigo, y finalmente lo acepté... No estoy listo para verte ir, ni ahora, ni nunca. Eres tan importante para mí que la más mínima posibilidad de que tú no estés a mi lado, me asusta, de hecho, me aterra. Candice White, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero cambiaste mi corazón. Después de conocerte ya nada es igual, a nadie lo veo con los mismos ojos. Tú me has enseñado a ser más humilde y a ver mis errores, y eso te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Terry... - dijo ella, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse.

-Por eso no puedes irte, al menos no hasta que te haya demostrado cuánto te amo. Sé que suena egoísta, pero tarde acepté que no puedo vivir sin ti. No espero nada a cambio, con hacerte feliz me basta. Pero sin ti, ¿cómo sabré que estoy haciendo las cosas bien? Eres como el agua en mi desierto, la que me enseña a fabricar luz en la oscuridad... de todas formas, hay algo que nunca aprenderé, y eso es cómo olvidarte. Pensar que ahora mismo pudiéramos estar en tu funeral... - No pudo más y se echó a llorar en el hombro de ella, que al darse cuente le acarició la espalda y lo dejó desahogarse.

-Mi vida, - acunó su rostro con ambas manos, luego de limpiar sus lágrimas - Tengo idea de cómo te sientes, todo eso y más pasó por mi cabeza el día en que casi mueres. Pero lo importante es que los dos estamos aquí, juntos... Incluso si estamos separados, no importa. Porque tenemos presente el amor que sentimos uno por el otro. Así que no te empeñes en lo que pudo haber sido y aprovecha el tiempo que te queda al lado de los que amas; estando donde tengas que estar y haciendo lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz y pensar que todo valió la pena. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites.

-Te amo. - se deshizo de las lágrimas en su rostro con besos.

-Yo también te amo.

-Candy, no creo que pueda sobrevivir otra noche sin ti.

-¿Y si alguien te encuentra aquí?

-No lo sé, algo se me va a ocurrir, pero te quiero conmigo.

-¿Y si yo no quisiera?

-¿Estás echando a tu sexy novio de tu habitación? - hizo un pequeño puchero - Está bien, ya encontraré qué hacer.

-¿Sabes? Sólo por adorable puedes venir. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Adorable? Yo no soy adorable.

-¿Que no? Si vieras la cara que tienes ahora. - le pellizcó las mejillas y él se sonrojó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Solamente a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

-¿A mí? Yo no soy la que quiero escabullirme en tu habitación por la noche.

-Si tus piernas estuvieran bien, ¿lo harías?

-Supongo que sí.

-Demonios, mira la hora. Ya tengo que ir a almorzar.

-¿En serio? - preguntó desilusionada - Antes tienes que ir a lavarte la cara, si Alex llega a sospechar que estabas llorando... prepárate.

-Buen punto, creo que pasan 10 años y sigue hablando de lo mismo.

-Pues ve, yo te espero. - la puso de nuevo sobre la cama y fue a hacer lo sugerido por ella. Un par de minutos después salió a despedirse.

-Hasta luego princesa. - la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Te veo más tarde mi príncipe. - lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Y mi beso? - ella enarcó una ceja - Hasta que no me lo des no me voy.

-No hay problema. - se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió. No era eso lo que estaba esperando pero la forma en que lo hizo fue tan dulce que no se quejó.

-Esta noche te voy a enseñar cómo quiero que me beses de ahora en adelante. - le dijo al oído, haciéndola sonrojar. Se encaminó a la puerta pero unos brazos alrededor de su torso lo detuvieron.

-No te metas en problemas mientras no estoy.

-Te prometo que voy a intentar. - respondió volteándose.

-Te amo. - lo besó en los labios y dejó su frente junto a la de él.

-Te amo Candy. - le devolvió el beso - No me extrañes.

-No te puedo asegurar nada. - le dijo cuando el castaño ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Te amo. - susurró, para luego salir de la habitación.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo 

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Terry que no baja? - dijo Archie molesto y de brazos cruzados - Ni siquiera aparece cuando es casi hora de comer, ¿dónde rayos está?

-Seguramente está en su habitación leyendo alguna obra de Shakespeare o algo así, sino, búsquenlo en el cuarto de Candy. - respondió Alex.

-Neil, ayúdame a buscarlo en el jardín, no quiero comer tarde porque al señorito no le da la gana de aparecer. - dijo Stear.

-Yo tampoco. - se puso de pie dispuesto a ayudarlo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Entonces... ¿algún avance? - preguntó Alex.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? - Archie se hizo el desentendido.

-Tú sabes muy bien de qué hablo. - continuó sin responder - ¡De Annie estúpido! - le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Auch! Y qué quieres que te diga, no ha pasado nada. - dijo sonrojado.

-Sí cómo no. - rodó los ojos - Cuenta rápido que no tengo todo el día.

-Es que no hay nada que-

-No puede ser... - dice tomando el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Maldita sea suéltame!

-¿Y eso? - preguntó al ver la marca morada en su cuello - Bien calladito te lo tenías. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?

-¿Y acaso estoy obligado? - se acomodó la camisa.

-Pero claro, con algo tengo que entretenerme. - sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Por qué será que eres tan entrometido?

-Porque lamentablemente para ti no tengo nada mejor que hacer. - respondió - Ahora, empieza. - se cruzó de piernas y se llevó a la boca una galleta de las que sobraron luego de tomar el té.

-Te pareces a Annie sacándole información a Candy.

-Tal vez sea por pasar tanto tiempo con mamá, pero de todas formas, ¿algo que deba saber?

-Que no pasó nada, así que deja de hacerte ideas extrañas en la cabeza. - obtuvo como respuesta una mirada de "ajá, ¿y eso quién te lo hizo? No salió de la nada." - No es nada interesante ni que desees saber.

-¡Jesús! Qué difícil es buscar chisme en esta casa.

-¿Cuál chisme? - dice la pelinegra irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-Ninguno, es solo Alex inventando estupideces. - se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Donde están los demás?

-Buscando a Terry, ya casi es hora de almorzar.

-No se preocupen, ahora lo traigo. - dijo rápidamente.

-¿Sabes dónde está? - dijo el mayor - Pues dinos, así lo encontramos más rápido despué-

-Ahora regreso. - salió con prisa para evitar cualquier otra pregunta y se dirigió al cuarto de su mejor amiga.

-¡Ajá! Míralo todo sonrojado. - dijo Alex.

-"¿Por qué yo?" Se dijo Archie para sí.

-¿Ya está la comida? - dijo Terry luego de tomar asiento, ya que al parecer nadie había notado su presencia Esperen, ¿y los demás?

-Buscándote. - respondió el menor mientras pensaba "Primera vez en la vida en que me alegra que este pedazo de arrogante se aparezca."

-Bueno, sólo queda esperar. - agregó Alex.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo 

-Ahora, ¿nos vas a decir por qué intentaste asesinar a Candice White? - preguntó Richard todavía indignado. Ya era seguro estar cerca del impostor y la policia lo tenía inmovilizado, aprovechando el interrogatorio del mayor de los Grandchester para agregarlo a su "expediente" de criminal.

-¿No estaba informado? Eso sí me sorprende, el duque de Grandchester ni siquiera sabe con qué clase de persona se involucra si hijo. - dijo el hombre de forma arrogante y con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Candice con mi hijo? - Si su hijo se estaba revolcando con una huérfana hija de nadie, que para variar huyó de su casa, los haría pagar a ambos, con creces.

-Su amigo de la escuela, Albert White Andrew... ¿no lo conoce? - el castaño seguía sin entender - No me diga... ¿nadie le ha dicho que ese tal "Albert", el mejor amigo y confidente de Terruce, es en realidad Candy? - su cara sorprendida lo delataba - Y claro, como ella fue que salvó a su "querido hijo" de morir en manos de mi colega aquella vez, teníamos que hacerla pagar, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Qué demonios! - le dio tremendo puñetazo en el rostro - ¡Mentiroso! ¡Sáquenlo de mi vista! - gritó a los policías - ¡AHORA! - estos pusieron manos a la obra y salieron de allí con aquel traidor, el cual iba directamente a la cárcel por la cantidad de testigos en su contra.

-Carl...

-¿Señor? - preguntó fingiendo estar aturdido por la reciente noticia.

-¿Crees que entre Terruce y aquella jovencita haya algo?... es decir, ¿piensas que ella podría estar aprovechándose de mí hijo? - (claro, porque no pueden estar enamorados)

-Para nada, su señoría. - respondió (desde ahora dando buena impresión de Candy, pues bien alcahuete que les salió) - No puedo hablarle sobre su tiempo en la escuela, pero en los pocos instantes en que la vi, el día en que atentaron contra la vida del joven, me pareció muy amigable; aprecia mucho a su hijo. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a hacerle frente a usted por teléfono? Le recuerdo que cuando dijo encontrarlo en ese estado tan vulnerable, lo ayudó en vez de beneficiarse con las circunstancias. Tomando en cuenta lo bien que habla Terruce de su "amigo", no dudo que sea una excelente persona. - el duque reflexionó - Si le inspiró tanta confianza a su hijo será por algo, en mi opinión claro está.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-Seño-

-Obviamente no ahora. En unos días, cuando se mejore.

-Como usted diga. - se retiró y lo dejó abatido, ¿cómo dejó que un detalle tan relevante se escapara de sus manos? Pero eso no era lo que lo preocupaba, sino, ¿estará Terruce enamorado de aquella chiquilla? Porque de ser así tenía que separarlos aunque fuera por la fuerza, de ninguna manera un Grandchester sería visto con una huérfana adoptada por más Andrew que fuese. Sobre su cadáver.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo 

-Terry, ¡ayúdame a sacarle información a Archie!

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre los lunares que tiene Candy en la espalda.

-¿Qué? - miraba a Archie mientras este miraba al otro pelirrojo.

-¿Y yo por qué sabría eso? - se defendió.

-Cálmense los dos, sólo estoy molestando. - dijo como si nada - Es Sobre Annie que quiero saber... ¿podrías?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Alex, deja de estar de entrometido en relaciones ajenas.

-¡Pero es que mira! - intentó exponer la marca que tenía Archie en el cuello.

-¡Me vuelves a tocar y te rompo la cara! - se puso de pie.

-¡Pues ven! ¡Atrévete!

-Lexie, recuerda que Candy ya no está aquí para salvarte el trasero.

-Ni tampoco para salvarte el tuyo. - respondió Archie.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - se paró también de su asiento.

-Que sin ella no eres nad- no pudo continuar porque sintió como tiraban de su oreja.

-¡Auch! - se quejaron ambos.

-Dios mío es que no aprenden ustedes dos. - apareció Annie caso de la nada - ¿Me van a hacer traer a Candy?

-No.

-Más les vale. De todos modos, vine a decirles que vayan al comedor. - Terry y Archie de miraron entre sí y Alex contenía la risa - y no se quejen porque si ella los encontraba les dolería mucho más que una oreja.

Iban todos por el pasillo, Archie por delante huyéndole a Alex y Annie y Terry detrás.

-¿Ya le dijiste?

-Rayos, lo olvidé.

-¡Terry! Se supone que salen mañana, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?

-Lo haré más tarde. - en lo que Annie se distrajo Alex aprovechó para ponerse a su lado.

-Entonces, sobre la marca en el cuello de tu novio...

-¿Tú cóm-

-Ven. - Terry lo arrastró lejos tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan metiche?

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

-Entonces señorita, ¿me está diciendo que mi hijo está involucrado con Candice más allá de la amistad?

-Eso mismo señor duque. - continuó la pelirroja - Nadie sospecha nada porque se hace la mosquita muerta frente a todos... ¿Cómo cree que llegó a la casa de los Andrew? Primero engatusó al Nieto preferido te la Tía Abuela: Anthony. Después de que se deshizo de él en un supuesto accidente, se fue detrás de Stear y Archie. Pero claro, ellos consiguieron pareja. ¿Y quién le quedaba convenientemente al lado en el colegio? Pues Terry.

-¿Y usted cómo sabe esto?

-Lo de mis primos, somos muy cercanos. En cuanto a Terry, (porque se empeña en querer llamarlo así la muy maldita) él y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo. (soñar no cuesta nada Elisa). Señor Grandchester, si le digo esto es porque sé los riesgos que puede tener lo que ellos hacen. Y no quisiera que su apellido se viera manchado por culpa de una huérfana casafortunas.

-¿Tiene pruebas?

-Sé exactamente cuando y donde es su próximo encuentro.

-Perfecto, si se entera de cualquier cosa, por favor avíseme. Y muchas gracias por la información señorita Leagan.

-No hay de qué su señoría.

oooooOoOOOoOooooo

Holaaa!

No me maten por favor soy muy joven para mori- ¡De todos modos! En este capítulo hubo demasiada ternura (en mi opinión), Richard POR FIN se enteró del secreto de Candy, Carl anda de apoyador y Elisa (como siempre) tiene que llegar a tirar veneno. Pero las verdaderas preguntas son: ¿le creerá Richard a Elisa? Y además, ¿estará ella diciendo la verdad o solo implantando dudas en la mente del duque?

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
